Speechless Polish translation
by krejzololo
Summary: AU/AH Kiedy Edward spotyka Bellę, ona nie mówi. Czy pozwoli mu odnaleźć jej głos? Czy zostanie z nią, gdy odkryje jej największy sekret? By Foundation of Dreams ;
1. Pierwsze spotkanie

Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie - mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze się czytało ;)

Autorką jest **Foundation of Dreams**, na jej prośbę zamieszczam to tutaj. Oryginał znajdziecie pod ID: 4774467

Wszystkie postacie są ludźmi, akcja rozgrywa się w Nowym Jorku.

Betą jest osoba, która nie ma tutaj konta(przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem :P).

* * *

**Bella**

Siedziałam na krześle za ladą, czytając moją ulubioną książkę. Tego dnia czas płynął powoli w księgarni, mieszczącej się na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku, gdzie pracowałam. Zerknęłam na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami, zakładając kosmyk moich brązowych włosów za ucho. Wskazywał on za piętnaście dziewiątą. Piętnaście minut , zanim będę mogła zamknąć i iść do domu. Powieść była naprawdę urzekająca - po siedmiu razach wciąż można było odczuć to napięcie, wywołane miłosnym zawodem głównych bohaterów. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z tych spokojnych. Kilku klientów rozeszło się po sklepie, przeglądając naszą ogromną kolekcję książek. Zawsze były to te same osoby, uśmiechające się do mnie podczas płacenia, nie próbujące nawiązać rozmowy. Wiedziały, że i tak im nie odpowiem.

Zdążyłam przeczytać kilka linijek tekstu, zanim usłyszałam delikatny dźwięk dzwoneczka poruszającego się na wietrze, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Chwilę później został zagłuszony przez hałasy dochodzące z ulicy. Ciężko było uwolnić się od tych dźwięków w mieście, które nigdy nie spało. Jak zwykle, spojrzałam niepewnie w stronę wejścia, aby przekonać się, czy to znajoma twarz. Przez chwilę nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Do sklepu wszedł mężczyzna. Piękny mężczyzna. Zgaduję, że miał około sto osiemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów wzrostu. Miał na sobie proste, ciemne dżinsy i zieloną bluzkę z długim rękawem, podkreślającą jego muskulaturę. Jego włosy były gęste, brązowe i rozrzucone w nieładzie, a oczy zielone, błyszczące, przyciągające wzrok. Jego kurtka była niedbale przewieszona przez prawe ramię. Przypuszczam, że miał niewiele ponad dwadzieścia lat. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i spojrzał na mnie, gapiącą się na niego. Zarumieniłam się i szybko spuściłam wzrok.

- Cześć - uśmiechnął się, a ja przestałam wstrzymywać oddech. Jego przybycie mogłam opisać jednym słowem: olśniewające. Jego urzekające, zielone oczy błyszczały. Cofnął się, trzymając kawałek papieru w swoich bladych, silnych dłoniach. Powoli go wzięłam, próbując powstrzymać moje drżące ręce, gdy jego palce musnęły moją ciepłą dłoń. Na kartce widniał tytuł napisany starannym pismem:

_A Swiftly Tilting Planet_ Madeleine L'Engle

- Możesz mi pomóc znaleźć tę książkę? - mężczyzna zapytał mnie, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Miał dłonie artysty: dobrze zbudowane z długimi palcami. Jego głos był jak aksamit - gładki i melodyjny. Skinęłam głową, otrząsając się z zamyślenia i ześlizgnęłam się z krzesełka, w pośpiechu zostawiając moją książkę na ladzie; nawet nie zapamiętałam, na której stronie była otwarta. Mężczyzna przelotnie na nią spojrzał i cichutko się zaśmiał, ale zignorowałam to; wiedziałam, że gdzieś tutaj było kilka tych książek... problem w tym, gdzie. W sklepie zawsze panował bałagan - jedne książki poodkładane na złych półkach, inne piętrzące się w przypadkowym miejscu, gdzie ledwo się mieściły... przynajmniej nigdy się nie nudziłam.

Olśniewający mężczyzna poszedł za mną, kiedy przedzierałam się między półkami. Poczułam na sobie jego spojrzenie, a na mojej szyi zaczął malować się rumieniec; starałam się przypomnieć sobie, gdzie ostatnio widziałam szukaną pozycję, jednocześnie próbując się nie potknąć.

- Więc... jestem Edward. Masen. Edward Masen - powiedział, jąkając się trochę. Westchnęłam. Byłam zawiedziona, że próbował zacząć rozmowę ze mną. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęłam, pokazując tym samym, że go słyszałam i wróciłam do poszukiwań. To był kolejny moment ciszy.

- Mógłbym poznać twoje imię? - spytał. Praktycznie mogłam usłyszeć, jak bardzo go to bawiło. Kątem oka dostrzegłam uśmiech na jego pięknej twarzy i ponownie przestałam oddychać. Co się dzisiaj ze mną działo?  
Przejechałam palcami po książkach Madeleine L'Engle i zatrzymałam się na tej, której szukał. _A, tutaj jest._ Potrząsnęłam głową w odpowiedzi na jego ostatnie pytanie; zdjęłam książkę z półki i podałam zainteresowanemu. Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na powieść. Podeszłam do lady, a on wyciągnął dwadzieścia dolarów. Spoglądając na zegar, ucieszyłam się, że będę mogła wyjść zaraz po nim - piętnaście minut minęło szybciej niż się tego spodziewałam. Wydałam mu resztę, a kiedy włożył książkę do torby na laptopa, przewieszonej przez ramię, a portfel do tylnej kieszeni spodni, szybko podeszłam do drzwi; zdjęłam płaszcz z wieszaka i założyłam go, później zrobiłam to samo z kapeluszem. Sprawdziłam kieszenie. Telefon, portfel, klucze, pomadka do ust - wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Edward przestępował z nogi na nogę. Stał za mną, kiedy odwróciłam się po raz drugi.

- Może dasz mi swój numer telefonu? - spytał szybko jakby był zdenerwowany. Przygryzłam wargę. _Dopiero go poznałaś. Nic o nim nie wiesz. Może Cię skrzywdzić._ Ostatnia myśl była rozstrzygająca. Bolesny przypływ strachu i lęk sparaliżował moje mięśnie, kiedy przypomniałam sobie wydarzenia z niedalekiej przeszłości; kazałam moim myślom natychmiast przestać. Nic o mnie nie wiedział, dopiero się poznaliśmy, a ja już zdążyłam zauważyć, że jest oszustem. Musiał mieć dziewczynę, a może nawet żonę, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wyglądał. Pokręciłam głową ze smutkiem. Spojrzał na mnie zdenerwowany, a potem się uśmiechnął.

- W takim razie... dobranoc - skinął głową i ominął mnie, wychodząc ze sklepu; dzwoneczki znów cicho zabrzęczały. Powoli wypuściłam powietrze. Czułam się winna. Nie zasłużył na to, żebym myślała o nim w ten sposób, żebym w ogóle o nim myślała. Edward wyglądał na dobrze wychowanego mężczyznę; poczułam się głupio, przypominając sobie jak zareagowałam na jego prośbę o numer telefonu. _Świetnie. I tak już nic nie zrobisz._ Spojrzałam w dół na kawałek papieru z zapisanym tytułem książki; wciąż tkwił w mojej dłoni. To pasowało do jego wdzięku, przyzwoitości i muzyki, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Włożyłam papierek do tylnej kieszeni moich dżinsów. Dzwoneczek odezwał się cichutko, kiedy zamykałam drzwi. Popatrzyłam na zatłoczoną ulicę. Przechodni gdzieś się spieszyli; telefon zabrzęczał w mojej kieszeni, kiedy zaczęłam iść w stronę domu. Wyjęłam go, to mój brat Emmett przysłał mi wiadomość.

_Bello, gdzie jesteś? Spóźniasz się..._

Uśmiechnęłam się. Miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy, ale czasami działało mi to na nerwy. Miałam dziewiętnaście lat i nie potrzebowałam niańki. Odpisałam, o mało nie przypłacając tego zderzeniem ze ścianą. Nie byłam dobra w pisaniu i chodzeniu jednocześnie.

_Ktoś mnie zatrzymał, gdy zamykałam. Jestem już w drodze. Wpadnę i powiem Ci cześć, zanim pójdę do łóżka._

Byłam już kilka bloków przed moim domem, gdy dostałam odpowiedź od Emmetta.

_Ok, do zobaczenia wkrótce._

Odłożyłam telefon do kieszeni płaszcza, dalej krocząc zatłoczonymi chodnikami Nowego Jorku, czując zimny podmuch wiatru na mojej twarzy. Zimne i świeże powietrze łaskotało moją skórę. Myślałam o dzisiejszym, ciężkim dniu. Ale kto mógł wiedzieć, że się skarżyłam? Bez pracy musiałabym wrócić do Forks, do Charliego. Z odwiedzinami jakoś bym sobie poradziła, ale z życiem... nie sądzę. A to była dobra praca. Nie musiałam za wiele robić i naprawdę nie byłam zmuszona z nikim rozmawiać. Zazwyczaj używałam języka migowego, jednak nie wszyscy go umieli, dlatego miałam specjalną tablicę, dzięki której mogłam prowadzić rozmowy z "niewtajemniczonymi".

Moje myśli krążyły wokół Edwarda. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam nikogo takiego jak on. Miał piękne oczy i gdyby pojawiło się w nich kilka łez, mogłabym dać mu więcej niż tylko mój numer telefonu. Westchnęłam i wzdrygnęłam się lekko, wyrzucając z głowy myśli dotyczące mojej przeszłości. _Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego ktoś tak cudowny jak on, poprosił mnie o numer..._ Edward Masen. Dziwne, że wciąż pamiętałam jego imię - potrafiłam nawet przywołać w myślach jego twarz. To pojawiało się za każdym razem, kiedy skupiałam się na różnych rzeczach w mojej głowie... na przykład o potrzebie kupienia nowej kurtki...

Za plecami znajdowało się moje mieszkanie; spojrzałam w niebo, gdy ból przeszył moją głowę. _Cholera. Właśnie dlatego powinnam skupić się na swoich stopach._ Zaczęłam podnosić się z ziemi. Ostrożnie usiadłam, następnie wstałam; chwilę później z powrotem upadłam. Przeklinałam w myślach, gdy ujrzałam kogoś biegnącego w moją stronę; można było usłyszeć odgłos stóp poruszających się po chodniku. Blady, znajomo wyglądający mężczyzna pojawił się przede mną; spojrzałam w te znajome oczy. Błyszczące, zielone oczy. _Edward...?_ Chwyciłam jego dłoń, a on pomógł mi wstać. Skrzywiłam się z bólu. Nie krwawiłam, ale nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Pewnie będę miała guza i siniaki, a głowa będzie mnie bolała całą noc. Edward patrzył na to wszystko z niepokojem na twarzy; pociągnął mnie i stanęłam bezpiecznie na nogach; jedną dłonią trzymał moją dłoń, druga spoczywała mi na ramieniu.

- Jesteś cała? - Jego głos działał na mnie prawie tak samo jak jego oczy. Powoli skinęłam głową. _Dziękuję_ - wypowiedziałam bezgłośnie te słowa i odeszłam tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam. Gdy byłam za rogiem, zaryzykowałam i spojrzałam w tamtą stronę - ciągle tam stał, obserwując mnie. Przeszłam przez ulicę. Kontakt z nim przywołał kolejne wstrząsające wspomnienia, sposób, w jaki trzymał moje ramię i dłoń... Wygląda na to, że tej nocy nie będę mogła uciec od przeszłości. Spojrzałam na niego kątem oka, gdy skręcałam w stronę domu. Wyglądał na zawiedzionego, tak jakby moja reakcja była jego winą. Ciągle stał w tym samym miejscu, gdy zniknęłam za rogiem.

Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że to nie był ostatni raz, kiedy widziałam Edwarda Masena. I co było bardziej dziwne, cieszyłam się z tego.

**Edward**

Patrzyłem jak bezimienna dziewczyna zniknęła. Szła bardzo szybko, tak, jakby się czegoś przestraszyła... mnie? Nie sądzę żebym zrobił coś dziwnego. Nie ruszałem się z miejsca, potrącany przez chodzących dookoła mnie ludzi. Kilka razy się oglądała zanim zniknęła za rogiem. Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na chodnik. Chciałem odwrócić się i iść z powrotem, kiedy coś niebieskiego błysnęło mi przed oczami. To był jej portfel. Otworzyłem go. Z fotografii na prawie jazdy spoglądała na mnie ta dziewczyna. Nazywała się Isabella Swan. Parzyłem przez chwilę na zdjęcie, zanim zamknąłem portfel i schowałem go do kieszeni. Uśmiechnąłem się.

Nie wiem, co było w niej takiego, co czyniło ją inną od wszystkich kobiet. Po prostu nie mogłem pozwolić jej odejść... potrzebowałem kolejnej szansy, żeby ją zobaczyć.

A teraz miałem idealne usprawiedliwienie, aby to zrobić.

* * *

Od Autorki: **No i mamy rozdział pierwszy! Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodobał. Nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach!**

Ode mnie: **Podpisuję się pod komentarzem autorki :D A tak na serio - wszystkie opinie mile widziane!**


	2. Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej

Zamieszczam kolejny rozdział. Miłej lektury!

* * *

**Bella**  
Zapukałam do ciemnoniebieskich drzwi mieszkania Emmetta. _I Rosalie,_dodałam po dłuższym namyśle. Ciągle nie mogłam przywyknąć do tego, że Rose mieszka z moim bratem, chociaż byli ze sobą od lat. Zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi; razem przetrwali trudne lata w gimnazjum, a kiedy Rose zaczęła szkołę średnią, postanowili się spotykać; ona miała czternaście lat, a Emmett piętnaście. Byli dla siebie idealni. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek znalazła kogoś tak dobrego jak mój brat. Głównie dlatego, że oglądanie ich przywoływało złe wspomnienia. Właściwie zachowywanie się tak, jak oni byłoby dziesięć razy gorsze. Gdyby któreś z nich wiedziało, próbowaliby być bardziej ostrożni, ale nie chciałam im mówić. Zasługiwali na szczęście.

Kiedy tak rozmyślałam, usłyszałam odgłos otwieranego zamka i skrzypienie zawiasów - drzwi się otworzyły. Stał w nich Emmett z telefonem przy uchu i jedną ręką włożoną do rękawa skórzanej kurtki. Spojrzał na mnie i wybuchnął swoim głośnym, tubalnym śmiechem. W mojej głowie powstał zamęt. Dlaczego się śmiał? Miałam coś na twarzy? Włosy mi stały? A może miałam rozpięty rozporek? Sprawdziłam, tak dla pewności. Jednak on tylko zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, a ja usłyszałam dźwięk mojego telefonu. Stałam w cichym korytarzu naszego bloku, gdzie akustyka była lepsza od tej na zatłoczonych ulicach; rozległ się po nim donośny dzwonek - _A Hundred Years_ Five For Fighting. Wyjęłam telefon z kieszeni uśmiechając się, ponieważ wiedziałam kto to był. Oczywiście wiadomość od Emmetta.

_Bella, idę Cię szukać. Powinnaś już być w domu._

Przewróciłam oczami i chowając komórkę weszłam do środka. _"Szukać"._ Jakbym była jakimś zagubionym turystą w Tokio.  
_Za bardzo się o mnie martwisz._Podniosłam ręce i ułożyłam w głowie słowa, pokazując - nieco rozdrażniona - co miałam na myśli. Zamknął drzwi, a ja mogłam praktycznie poczuć, jak pokazuje język za moją głową. Usiadłam na kanapie, a chwilę potem z sypialni wyszła Rosalie w ekstremalnie krótkich, czerwonych spodenkach. Właściwie nie wiedziałam, czy można byłoby je nazwać spodenkami. Miała też na sobie prostą, białą koszulkę bez rękawów i ręcznik na jej długich, blond włosach.

- Cześć, Bella. Jak tam w pracy? - rozwiesiła ręcznik na suszarce i usiadła obok mnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Miała spokojny i łagodny głos tak, jak większość kobiet.

_W porządku. Nie byłam dzisiaj bardzo zajęta._Pokazałam, zastanawiając się, czy powinnam jej powiedzieć o moim spotkaniu z Edwardem Masenem. Raczej nie. Na pewno powiedziałaby Alice, a potem wyciągnęłyby ode mnie każdy malutki szczegół, próbując mnie z nim zeswatać. Z nimi nic nigdy nie jest pewne.

Emmett usiadł w fotelu i włączył telewizor. Rosalie się uśmiechnęła.

- To dobrze - schyliła się sięgając po szczotkę, aby rozczesać swoje złote włosy. Wstałam, a obydwoje spojrzeli na mnie.

_Idę do domu. Zjem kolację, a potem się położę. Dobranoc._Ich oczy podążały za ruchami moich rąk. Pomachałam Rosalie i uścisnęłam Emmetta zanim wyszłam za drzwi.

Westchnęłam lekko, gdy otwierałam drzwi mojego mieszkania, sąsiadującego z tym "uroczej parki". Rose była modelką. Wiedziałam, że mogli pozwolić sobie na kupno mieszkania o wiele lepszego od obecnego. Ja ledwo mogłam utrzymać to. Jednak byli tu po to, aby się mną opiekować. Nie mogłam pomóc i czułam się za to winna.

Weszłam do środka i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Gdy przebywałam z nimi to zawsze czułam się jak piąte koło u wozu. Znowu westchnęłam i zdjęłam płaszcz; poszłam do salonu, który był jednocześnie kuchnią i sypialnią. Powiesiłam kurtkę w szafie - prawie wymarłej - i przekopywałam szuflady dopóki nie znalazłam tego, czego szukałam; moją ulubioną, wygodną piżamę. Składała się ona z jasnych, niebieskich spodni, które całe pokryte były nadrukami pingwinów(mam je od czasów gimnazjum) i starej koszulki Emmetta o wiele na mnie za dużej. Położyłam to, co znalazłam na łóżku i wzięłam gorący prysznic, zanim się przebrałam, nie opróżniając kieszeni moich dżinsów.

Założyłam piżamę i związałam włosy w kok, wchodząc do salonu/kuchni. Westchnęłam, gdy rozejrzałam się po moim jednopokojowym mieszkanku. Ciasna łazienka była jedynym oddzielnym pomieszczeniem w tym domu. Usiadłam na łóżku i włożyłam kapcie(króliczki, oczywiście), przechodząc do części kuchennej. To była najlepsza rzecz na jaką mogłam sobie pozwolić z moimi zarobkami. Wiedziałam, że Charlie i Renee daliby mi pieniądze na coś lepszego, ale nie chciałam ich pomocy. I tak przez całe dotychczasowe życie byłam dla wszystkich ciężarem. Chciałabym być niezależna. Przeszukałam szafki i w końcu zdecydowałam się na ravioli szefa Boyardee. Postawiłam jedzenie na kuchence - nie miałam mikrofalówki; spojrzałam na pocztę leżącą na blacie. _Graty. Graty. Więcej gratów..._ Moje ramiona gwałtownie się osunęły. _Nie powinnam zapłacić rachunków?_ Pomyślałam, przygryzając wargę. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i rozcięłam pierwszą kopertę - ogrzewanie i klimatyzacja. Zmarszczyłam brwi i odłożyłam papiery; zamieszałam ravioli, zanim podeszłam do kaloryfera i zakręciłam go. Tutaj nie może być tak ciepło... Po prostu będę musiała cieplej się ubierać tej zimy. Wróciłam do kuchni i wyłączyłam kuchenkę; zaczęłam układać rachunki, zagryzając wargi z każdym spojrzeniem. Wygląda na to, że ta sterta nigdy nie zniknie; rachunek po rachunku, pocztówka, parę interesujących katalogów, kolejny rachunek, kolejny, i kolejny...

Ale ostatecznie kupka wkurzających, monotonnych kopert się skończyła. Niestety, moje jedzenie już wystygło. Pomimo tego przełożyłam wszystko do miski i usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł, wkładając łyżkę do ust, próbując nie czuć tego okropnego smaku. Kiedy skończyłam, podeszłam do zlewu po drugiej stronie szafki i umyłam naczynia, starając się zużyć tak mało wody, jak to tylko możliwe; wytarłam je i odłożyłam na miejsce. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na rachunki leżące na szafce i podeszłam do łóżka, zrzucając kapcie z nóg. Wzięłam dodatkowy koc i rozciągnęłam go na łóżku, wyłączając światło. Weszłam pod kołdrę, odkładając na bok myśli o mojej trudnej sytuacji finansowej.

**Edward**

Klucz zaklinował się w zamku, gdy próbowałem otworzyć drzwi, jednak po chwili stanęły otworem. Zacząłem po omacku szukać włącznika światła; gdy go nacisnąłem, pokój został oświetlony jasnym promieniem. Powiesiłem płaszcz na jednym z wieszaków na drzwiach i wszedłem do holu. Następnie wspiąłem się po krętych schodach na piętro, gdzie mieściła się moja sypialnia i pokoje gościnne. Na parterze był salon, kuchnia, moje osobiste... biuro? Właściwie nie wiedziałem, jak można to nazwać; może być biuro. I łazienka. Poszedłem korytarzem prosto do sypialni. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka i zdjąłem buty. Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tej dziewczynie. Isabella Swan... Wyglądała na osobę, która pewnie wolałaby, aby mówić do niej Bella. Nie powiedziała ani słowa podczas każdego z naszych spotkań tego wieczoru. Chciałem znowu ją zobaczyć, usłyszeć jej głos. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy wyciągałem z kieszeni jej portfel, ponownie spoglądając na prawo jazdy. Była piękna... jej mahoniowe włosy... jej czekoladowo - orzechowe oczy ukryte pod długimi rzęsami, jej skóra w kolorze kości słoniowej... Tak bardzo chciałem dotknąć tej twarzy... Wpatrywałem się w fotografię przez jakiś czas, zanim powróciłem na ziemię. Zamknąłem portfel i rzuciłem na biurko. Co było ze mną nie tak? Czułem się jak jakiś prześladowca.

- Jezu, Edward. Co ty robisz? - spytałem. - Świetnie. Teraz nawet mówię sam do siebie - jęknąłem i zamknąłem usta.

_Jutro to oddasz. Znowu ją zobaczysz._ Myślałem, ściągając koszulkę przez głowę. Wycelowałem nią do kosza na bieliznę stojącego na drugim końcu pomieszczenia i szarpiąc nadgarstkiem, podrzuciłem ją do góry. Nie byłem głodny, bo jadłem kolację z przyjaciółmi na mieście, ale postanowiłem coś przekąsić.

Zgarbiony wszedłem do kuchni, wciąż myśląc o szczególnie łatwych do rozszyfrowania oczach Belli i otworzyłem spiżarnię; wziąłem paczkę chipsów i wsypałem trochę do miski. Doniosłem je do sofy, usiadłem i zamknąłem oczy, czując przez chwilę sosnowy odświeżacz powietrza. Chwyciłem pilota i zacząłem przeskakiwać po kanałach, zatrzymując się na filmie z Tomem Hanks'em. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć jak się nazywa, ale pamiętałem, że oglądałem go kilka miesięcy temu. Minęła już połowa filmu, a ja patrzyłem na ekran, tak naprawdę wcale nie oglądając. Myślałem o Belli - jej pięknych, falujących, czekoladowych włosach pasujących do jej oczu. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego była taka cicha, nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa; wyobrażałem sobie jak brzmi jej głos i myślałem, co jej jutro powiem, kiedy wrócę do sklepu...

Niestety, nie zdążyłem nic wymyślić - zasnąłem na kanapie, śniąc o jej pięknej twarzy...

**Bella**

Obudziły mnie promienie słońca wdzierające się przez okno, powodując pojawienie się czerwonych plam przed moimi oczami. Szybko spojrzałam na zegarek w kuchence. Była ósma rano. Zwlekłam się z łóżka, ziewając i przecierając oczy. Założyłam jasnoniebieskie dżinsy i lawendową bluzkę przed rozpoczęciem porannej toalety: myciem zębów, włosów, twarzy... Pracę zaczynałam o czternastej; wcześniej chciałam wyjść i porozglądać się za jakąś inną ofertą. Spojrzałam w lustro. Westchnęłam, patrząc na fioletowe cienie pod oczami. Otworzyłam szufladę znajdującą się pod zlewem i użyłam paru kosmetyków, które kiedyś dała mi Alice; poszłam do kuchni, szukając śniadania. Znalazłam miskę i nasypałam do niej trochę płatków; otworzyłam lodówkę, chcąc sięgnąć po mleko. Nic z tego. Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj zjem płatki na sucho.

Zaniosłam miskę na kanapę i włączyłam telewizor. Nie miałam kablówki; nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na taki luksus, ale miałam kilka lokalnych kanałów. Oglądałam wiadomości i słuchałam o tych wszystkich złych rzeczach, dziejących się na świecie w międzyczasie jedząc płatki. Jednak nie wytrzymałam i po kilku minutach wyłączyłam urządzenie. Postawiłam miskę na stoliku i włożyłam tenisówki, gotowa na poszukiwania pracy. Przeszukałam dżinsy, które miałam na sobie poprzedniego dnia, wyjmując z nich klucze i telefon; ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia, po drodze chwytając za kurtkę.

Wyszłam na korytarz i zamknęłam drzwi, zbiegając po schodach. Zły pomysł. Przewróciłam się na dywanik i poczułam podłogę przy mojej twarzy. _Dzień dobry, podłogo. Co tam u Ciebie?_Powiedziałam w myślach. Podłoga i ja byłyśmy ze sobą bardzo dobrze zaznajomione. Zignorowałam pieczenie w policzku i podparłam się dłońmi, wstając. Kiedy się tak otrzepywałam, przypomniałam sobie, że nie mam portfela. Bardzo ostrożnie podeszłam do drzwi mojego mieszkania i otworzyłam je. Stanęłam przy łóżku, gdzie leżały spodnie, i ponownie sprawdziłam kieszenie. Nic. Przygryzłam wargę starając sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mogłam go położyć, ale w mojej głowie była pustka. Całą godzinę przeszukiwałam mieszkanie, a panika wzrastała z każdą minutą. Zapukałam do drzwi mieszkania Emmetta i Rose, przestępując z nogi na nogę; poczułam łzy w moich oczach. Po paru minutach drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując Emmetta ubranego jedynie w czarne bokserki. Od razu zaczął zrzędzić.

- Bella? Jest dziewiąta piętnaście, a ja miałem wczoraj nocną zmianę! - jęknął, brzmiąc jak mały chłopczyk, któremu zabrano zabawkę. Kilka łez wypłynęło spod moich rzęs, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój.

- Hej... o co chodzi? - spytał łagodnie. Był po prostu jak duży... miś - przytulanka.

_Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie posiałam portfel. Możesz pomóc mi go znaleźć?_Pokazałam szybko. Skinął głową i przyłączył się. Zaczęłam szukać między poduszkami na kanapie. Zgubiłam portfel. Z kartami kredytowymi. Z książeczką oszczędnościową. Z resztkami pieniędzy. Zaczęłam panikować. Po pół godzinie żadne z nas nie znalazło zguby. Przetarłam oczy, a Emmett spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem.

- Przykro mi, Bella. Będziesz musiała zgłosić, że zgubiłaś karty i anulować je - powiedział. Skinęłam głową i przytuliłam się do niego, znowu czując się tak, jakbyśmy wciąż byli dziećmi - byłam z nim bardzo zżyta. Uścisnął mnie lekko, a gdy wyszłam, zamknął za mną drzwi. Wzdychając, zeszłam schodami w dół; znalazłam się na zewnątrz budynku. Teraz na serio musiałam rozejrzeć się za dodatkową pracą. Podczas przerwy pójdę zgłosić zaginięcie kart. Westchnęłam i poszłam wzdłuż cichych ulic nieopodal mojego mieszkania, dopóki nie znalazłam się w tej bardziej zajętej części Nowego Jorku; dołączyłam do twarzy w tłumie, zastanawiając się, co przyniesie ten dzień.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Polubiliście to? Pokochaliście? Znienawidzieliście? A zostawicie komentarz?**

Ode mnie: **Drugi rozdział za nami. Niedługo pojawi się kolejny. Powiedzcie, co o tym myślicie ;)**


	3. Przyjaźń

I kolejny rozdział przed Wami. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ;)**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Wlokłam się do księgarni, aby zacząć moją zmianę, jednak czułam się zupełnie bezwartościowo i niepotrzebnie. Nie byłam w stanie ubiegać się o jakiekolwiek stanowisko. Nie było zbyt dużo ofert pracy dla dziewiętnastoletniej dziewczyny, która nie mówi. Wiedziałam, że posadę w księgarni dostałam tylko dlatego, że właściciel był starym znajomym mojej matki. Heidi - dziewczyna, która miała zmianę przede mną, uśmiechała się radośnie, gdy odwieszałam swój płaszcz. Zobaczenie jej twarzy podniosło mnie na duchu: otoczone zmarszczkami, szafirowe oczy błyszczały opiekuńczo i z zainteresowaniem. Jej twarz, typowa dla osób w średnim wieku była poważna, ale matczyna.

- Cześć, Bella. Jak się czujesz? - spytała mnie, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Jej głos był przyjemny i gładki jak miód, a jego ciepło nigdy nie przestawało cię odprężać.

_W porządku. Nic nowego, naprawdę - _moje ręce pokazały szybko. Heidi i ja byłyśmy jedynymi pracownicami w tym małym sklepie, potrzebowano tylko jednej osoby na zmianie. Na szczęście nauczyła się języka migowego w szkole średniej, więc mogła swobodnie ze mną rozmawiać. Tym razem zmarszczyła brwi - wiedziała, że kłamię. Zawsze wiedziała.

- Nie okłamuj mnie, kochanie. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak - powiedziała z tonem pełnym dezaprobaty. Heidi była kilka lat starsza ode mnie, więc wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność za moją osobę, tak, jak zrobiłaby to matka. Jej córka wyprowadziła się kilka lat temu, więc podejrzewałam, że Heidi za nią tęskniła. Westchnęłam. Była bardzo… spostrzegawcza. Właśnie zaczęłam „opowiadać" jej moją historię, gdy usłyszałam głos, którego nigdy nie potrafiłabym zapomnieć. Ten aksamitny, głęboki ton…

**Edward**

- Czy to należy do ciebie? - spytałem, trzymając jej portfel. Krążyłem między półkami od trzydziestu minut, czekając na Bellę. Zapytałem kobietę, która tu pracuje, o której zaczyna się jej zmiana i byłem szczęśliwy dowiadując się, że nie będę musiał czekać zbyt długo. Nie słyszałem, jak mówi, ale druga kobieta spytała ją, co się stało…

Bella odwróciła się tak szybko, że włosy przykryły jej policzek. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy: pełne emocji, z których mogłem odczytać zamęt, strach i euforię ubarwiającą te bardziej przykre. Spojrzała na kobietę stojącą obok i zaczęła poruszać rękami. Obserwowałem ją zaintrygowany.

- Bella pyta, skąd masz jej portfel - powiedziała druga pracownica. Myślę, że mówiła do niej Heidi. Jej głos był podejrzliwy tak, jakby myślała, że go ukradłem.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co zrobić z rękami. Starsza kobieta zadała Belli pytanie. To znaczyło, że Bella nie może mówić. Poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę. Ciągle pamiętałem, jak pytałem ją o różne rzeczy, a ona mnie po prostu ignorowała.

- Znalazłem go na chodniku, kiedy poszłaś. Musiał wypaść ci z kieszeni, gdy upadłaś - wytłumaczyłem, spoglądając w jej czekoladowe oczy i podając portfel. - Przyszedłem go oddać.

**Bella**

- Przyszedłem go oddać - powiedział spokojnie, podając mi portfel. Jego żywe, zielone oczy wwiercały się w moje. Poczułam jak moje policzki się rumienią; bardzo próbowałam patrzeć w inną stronę, ale nie mogłam. Po krótkim wahaniu wyciągnęłam rękę po portfel. Heidi spojrzała na swój zegarek.

- Popatrz, która godzina. Muszę już iść, Złotko. Porozmawiamy jutro, dobrze? - powiedziała, zakładając płaszcz i wymykając się za drzwi zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować. Mała zdrajczyni. Przewróciłam oczami, patrząc w tamtą stronę; weszłam za ladę, chwytając mazak i tablicę leżące na blacie. Napisałam proste „_dziękuję" _moim niechlujnym pismem i odwróciłam przedmiot, aby mógł to zobaczyć. Szybko prześledził treść wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się tak, że aż zaparło mi dech w piersiach.

- Naprawdę nie ma za co - powiedział, ciągle się uśmiechając. Pochylił się nad ladą, sprawiając, że poczułam się jednocześnie odprężona i skrępowana. To było dziwne… kiedy był obok, czułam dobrze znany lęk i strach… ale jednocześnie wiedziałam, że jestem bezpieczna.

- Więc nazywasz się Isabella Swan, ale pewnie wolisz Bellę, prawda? - zapytał. Przytaknęłam, uświadamiając sobie, że nie udało mi się na długo uciec od rozmowy.

- Jak wiesz, i pamiętasz, jestem Edward - powiedział, znowu się do mnie uśmiechając. Czaruś.

„_Tak, pamiętam Cię." _- napisałam na tablicy. Oczywiście, że go pamiętałam. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? Szybko przeczytał zdanie.

- Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, ile masz lat? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Rozmowa brzmiała trochę tak, jakbyśmy wciąż byli w przedszkolu: po kilku minutach stwierdziłby, że jestem jego najlepszą przyjaciółką na całym, tym dziwnym świecie i ująłby moją dłoń oraz w podskokach opuścilibyśmy plac zabaw, nie przejmując się niczym innym. Wyobrażając sobie to roześmiałam się i zarumieniłam, gdy Edward posłał mi zdezorientowane, ale rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Co? – zapytał. Jego aksamitny głos brzmiał bardzo niepewnie. Szybko wytarłam ostatnie słowa, zanim mu odpowiedziałam.

_Nic, nic. Tak swoją drogą, mam dziewiętnaście lat. A Ty?_

- Naprawdę nie powinienem wiedzieć? - westchnął, wyglądając na lekko zawiedzionego.

- Ciężko cię przejrzeć, Bello. Trochę mnie to denerwuje… - pokręcił głową.

- Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata. - Zagryzłam wargę. Różnica wieku zwiększyła moje poczucie strachu, ale spróbowałam je zignorować. _Isabello Marie Swan. To, że facet, którego kiedyś spotkałaś, był trzy lata starszy od ciebie, nie znaczy, że ten… -_

Moje myśli zostały przerwane przez dźwięk dzwoneczka informującego mnie o tym, że wszedł któryś ze stałych klientów. To był pan Frank - słodki, starszy mężczyzna po sześćdziesiątce, przychodzący do sklepu przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Przetarłam tablicę i pomachałam do niego, zapominając o Edwardzie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego złoty ząb błysnął w słońcu.

- Dzień dobry, panienko! - skinął kapeluszem w moją stronę.

„_Dzień dobry, panie Frank! Co u pana żony? Dalej jest przeziębiona?" - _napisałam szybko. To było coś, co kochałam, pracując w tak małym sklepie - poznawanie ludzi.

- Jest zdrowa jak ryba. Kazała mi podziękować za zupę, którą jej dałaś. - Pan Frank i jego żona byli samotni, nigdy nie mieli dzieci. Przeprowadzili się do Nowego Jorku jakiś czas temu. „Na długo przed tym, jak się urodziłaś."- odpowiedział pan Frank, gdy go kiedyś o to zapytałam; teraz jednak był na emeryturze, więc nie mieli środków na przeprowadzenie się w jakieś bardziej ciche miejsce.

„_W każdej chwili. Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina" - _odpisałam. Prześledził tekst wzrokiem; byłam mile zaskoczona widząc jak jego oczy nabierają blasku.

- Dziękuję, Najdroższa - powiedział cicho. Skinęłam głową, zmazując poprzednie słowa i zastępując je nowymi.

„_Jest już książka, którą zamawiał pan w zeszłym tygodniu" - _z powodzeniem zmieniłam temat rozmowy. Obróciłam się w stronę półek stojących za ladą i po chwili poszukiwań znalazłam wolumin, o który prosił tydzień temu. Szybko się odwróciłam, potykając o własne stopy. Zdążyłam złapać się blatu, ratując się przed upadkiem.

- W porządku? - Podskoczyłam, słysząc zaniepokojony głos Edwarda. Naprawdę zapomniałam, że wciąż tu był. Przytaknęłam i chwyciłam tablicę.

„_Jestem łamagą, nie przejmuj się mną" - _napisałam, zanim podałam książkę panu Frankowi. Ślady wilgoci wokół jego oczu zniknęły; przyjął ją z uśmiechem.

- Cudownie. Delia będzie zachwycona. Wiesz, to prezent na naszą rocznicę ślubu - powiedział, gładząc w skupieniu okładkę. - Uwielbiała tę książkę, gdy była nastolatką. Zgubiła ją kilka lat temu… - wyjął portfel z tylnej kieszeni. Ponownie wzięłam do ręki pomocny mi przedmiot.

„_Płacił pan za nią przy zamówieniu, panie Frank" _- napisałam i pokazałam mu, kiedy położył kilka banknotów na ladzie. Uśmiechnął się.

- Płaciłem? W takim razie potraktuj to jako napiwek. Wiem, że tego potrzebujesz, Dziecko. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział poważnym tonem; potem wyszedł. Pokręciłam głową, słysząc kołyszący się nad drzwiami dzwoneczek. Chodził bardzo szybko jak na starszego mężczyznę… Westchnęłam, czując jak moje policzki robią się czerwone; podniosłam pieniądze, spodziewając się kilku dolarów. Może wystarczyłoby na dzisiejszą kolację. Odwróciłam banknoty i wydałam z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, sprawdzając ponownie.

Zostawił mi ponad dwieście dolarów.

**Edward**

Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak po policzkach Belli płyną łzy; spoglądała na pieniądze w swojej dłoni. Nienawidziłem tych łez. Chciałem je otrzeć i upewnić się, że już nigdy nie wrócą. Widząc wilgotne smugi na jej pięknej twarzy pomyślałem, że wygląda jak umierający anioł: piękny i straszny jednocześnie.

- Co się stało? - spytałem łagodnym głosem. Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona i szybko wytarła łzy; uśmiechnęła się niepewnie._  
"To nic" - _napisała na małej tablicy. Zmarszczyłem brwi, czytając napisane niebieskim mazakiem słowa. To, co się stało, było oczywiste. Czyżby miała problemy finansowe? Pomyślałem o wszystkich moich pieniądzach zgromadzonych na koncie. Po dłuższej znajomości mógłbym zaoferować jej pomoc… ale nie wyglądała na taką, która by ją przyjęła.

- Okej, więc… - odezwałem się ostrożnie. Nie chciałem jej obrazić. To był niebezpieczny temat. Ku mojej uldze, skinęła i włożyła pieniądze do kieszeni; wytarła wszystkie słowa i nakreśliła nowe. Odwróciła przedmiot tak, abym mógł to przeczytać.

„_Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale dlaczego ciągle się tutaj kręcisz? Nie masz pracy ani nic z tych rzeczy?" - _Roześmiałem się głośno, kiedy skończyłem czytać.

- Uczę gry na pianinie, a dziś akurat nie mam żadnych lekcji - uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy założyła kosmyk swoich długich, mahoniowych włosów za ucho. W tym momencie pragnąłem ich dotknąć bardziej, niż potrzebowałem powietrza. Wcisnąłem ręce do kieszeni, trzymając je z daleka, aby nie próbować odgarnąć tego kosmyka. - Jeśli chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł… - powiedziałem, odrywając się od lady i cofając, mając nadzieję, że zaprotestuje. Naprawdę nie chciałem wychodzić. Nie chciałem jej nigdy zostawić. Pokręciła energicznie głową; jej piękne włosy poleciały w każdą stronę. Poczułem woń kwiatów i wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze, zapamiętując zapach. Zarumieniła się i ponownie chwyciła tablicę.

„_Nie to miałam na myśli. Zostań, jeśli chcesz." - _Przeczytałem.

**Bella**

Czułam się głupio. Po pierwsze - przypadkowo zapytałam go o to, czy czasem nie chce wyjść. Później, czy chce zostać. Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak.

Być może nic.

Ponieważ jest jeden malutki szczegół, który ukrywam głęboko w mojej głowie - to, o czym myślałam, to ciepłe, rozżarzone uczucie, miało teraz imię.

Przyjaźń.

* * *

**I jak? Chyba nie tak źle? :P Czekam na Wasze opinie ;)**


	4. Złodziej pizzy

Przed Wami kolejna część.

**

* * *

****Bella**

Minął prawie tydzień odkąd poznałam Edwarda i muszę powiedzieć, że był to najszczęśliwszy tydzień mojego życia. Każdego wieczoru przychodził do księgarni z obiadem i zostawał ze mną aż do zamknięcia, a potem dodatkowo odprowadzał mnie do domu. Jednak ja wciąż nie zaprosiłam go do mojego mieszkania ani nie rozmawiałam o nim z Emmettem. Nie powiedziałam nawet Rose i Alice - byłam naprawdę zaskoczona, że potrafię tyle czasu ukryć go przed nimi. Wiedziałam, że moje szczęście nie potrwa długo, dlatego zamierzałam dziś wieczorem przedstawić Edwarda Emmettowi. Miałam nadzieję, że mój braciszek go nie odstraszy.

Siedem świetnych dni okazało się również stresującymi i zakręconymi. W myślach ciągle odnajdywałam nowe powody przeciwko tak bliskiej znajomości z Edwardem. Obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie będę z nikim w takiej zażyłości. Niestety, nie udało mi się tego dokonać. Westchnęłam i weszłam na drabinę z książką w ręku, którą zamierzałam odłożyć na półkę. Usłyszałam jednak brzęczenie sklepowego dzwonka.

- Bella? - Uśmiechnęłam się, a moje serce podskoczyło w reakcji na dźwięk tego, jakże cudownego głosu; po chwili zostało przywrócone do porządku przez mój mózg. Ostrożnie odłożyłam książkę na miejsce i zaczęłam schodzić z drabiny. Oczywiście potknęłam się na ostatnim szczeblu i wylądowałam na tyłku. _Cudownie_ - pomyślałam, kiedy Edward pojawił się po chwili, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało. Spąsowiałam, gdy cicho zachichotał. Cofnął się i wyciągnął swoją dłoń, aby pomóc mi wstać. Chwyciłam ją i podskoczyłam, albowiem przez moje ciało przeszły iskry. Byłam pewna, że można było zobaczyć ten prąd, płynący między naszymi rękami. Podniosłam wzrok. Edward wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego. _Też to poczuł?_ - zastanawiałam się, wstając ostrożnie i otrzepując spodnie. Dotknęłam opuszkami palców swój podbródek, a następnie przesunęłam je kilka cali dalej, mówiąc "dziękuję" w języku migowym. Przez te kilka dni nauczyłam go paru słów, ale rozumienie mnie nie szło mu za dobrze. Na jego twarzy zakwitł mój ulubiony, zadziorny uśmiech.

- Zawsze do usług, Bells. Tylko proszę o jedno: mogłabyś _spróbować_ być trochę bardziej ostrożna? - powiedział zirytowanym tonem. Przewróciłam oczami. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni notes, a z kucyka ołówek.(Kto trzyma ołówki we włosach? ) Edward popatrzył na mnie dziwnie, a ja wybuchłam śmiechem.

_"Mówiłam Ci już sto razy. Staram się!"_ - napisałam tak starannie, jak tylko potrafiłam, zanim pokazałam mu kartkę. Poczekałam, aż skończy czytać, i schowałam notesik, a ołówek włożyłam na swoje miejsce i poszłam w kierunku mojego miejsca za ladą. Dwa dni wcześniej Edward - za moją zgodą - przyciągnął wielką poduchę z kącika dla dzieci na te wolne miejsce za kontuarem. _Jego_ miejsce. Po długiej wymianie zdań dał mi pieniądze na zakup nowego krzesła.

- Nie chcę, żebyś miała kłopoty z właścicielem! - nalegał. Po chwili nie miałam już siły, aby odmówić i przyjęłam od niego te głupie pieniądze.

- Mogę cię o coś spytać? - Edward zadał mi to pytanie nagle, gdy siedzieliśmy na swoich miejscach. Był trochę zdenerwowany, a ja ciekawa. Szybko przytaknęłam.

- To trochę osobiste. Jeśli nie chcesz odpowiadać, po prostu powiedz, a ja odpuszczę, dobrze?

- Obiecuję - powiedział szybko. Ponownie skinęłam głową, tym razem trochę wolniej. Wziął głęboki wdech.

**Edward**

- Dlaczego nie mówisz? - spytałem, wypowiadając słowa w takim pośpiechu, że z pewnością brzmiały niewyraźnie. Bałem się, że zacząłem niebezpieczny temat. Przecież mogłaby być na mnie zła, ale ciekawość wzięła nade mną górę. Naprawdę chciałem to wiedzieć. Patrzyłem, jak jej czekoladowe oczy tracą blask i robią się smutne z bólu. Wzięła swoją tablicę i zaczęła pisać. Zajęło jej to tak dużo czasu, że aż spociłem się ze zdenerwowania, czekając na jej odpowiedź. W końcu odwróciła przedmiot i mogłem przeczytać słowa:

_"Bardzo mi przykro, Edwardzie, ale nie chcę Ci powiedzieć, dlaczego. Jedyne, co możesz wiedzieć jest to, że z moim głosem jest wszystko w porządku. Gdybym chciała, mogłabym powiedzieć Ci to w tej chwili. Nie mówię, ponieważ tego nie chcę."_ - Napisała. Po przeczytaniu skinąłem głową i odwróciłem tablicę w jej stronę.

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem - przerwałem, kiedy uniosła dłoń do góry. Siedziałem cicho, dopóki nie zmazała wszystkiego i nie napisała nowych słów.

_"Nie przepraszaj. Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która o to pyta, i pewnie nie ostatnią. To wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć."_ - przeczytałem. Dostrzegłem, że naprawdę nie chciała już o tym rozmawiać, więc odpuściłem.

- Lubisz film "Forrest Gump"? - spytałem, uśmiechając się. Przechyliła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi. Zawsze to robiła, gdy była zdezorientowana. Zachichotałem i wskazałem ostatnie zdanie, które napisała.

- Zacytowałaś go - powiedziałem. Prześledziła wiadomość wzrokiem i roześmiała się, zanim wytarła tablicę i napisała odpowiedź.

_"Widzę! I tak, bardzo go lubię."_ - odpisała, uśmiechając się.

- Ja też - odparłem. - Powinniśmy go kiedyś razem obejrzeć - napomknąłem. Bella tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do książki, którą czytała. Mogłem przysiąc, że przed tym się uśmiechnęła.

**Bella**

_Bella, to zaszło trochę za daleko. Musisz przestać_ - podpowiadał mój umysł, kiedy serce mówiło: _on jest inny, Bello! Nie zrobiłby tego, co..._ Na samą myśl o tym imieniu wzdrygnęłam się, a Edward oczywiście to zauważył. Pochylił się troszeczkę z niepokojem na twarzy.

- Hej? Wszystko w porządku? - spytał łagodnie, martwiąc się. Szybko przytaknęłam i posłałam mu uśmiech. Widać było, że wcale mi nie wierzył, ale odpuścił. To była jedna z najlepszych cech Edwarda: nie wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy. Spojrzeliśmy na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami. Było wpół do siódmej.

- Chcesz, żebym poszedł po coś do jedzenia? Jestem już trochę głodny - zaproponował. Skinęłam głową - też burczało mi w brzuchu. Wstał i przeciągnął się.

- Co powiesz na Dairy Queen? - spytał, zakładając płaszcz. Właściwie to brzmiało całkiem nieźle. Wyrwałam kartkę z notesu i napisałam odpowiedź. Po kilku sekundach podałam kawałek tego papieru Edwardowi. Zapłacę mu, kiedy wróci. Przeczytał tekst i ukłonił się.

- Będę za moment. - Uśmiechnął się tak, jak uwielbiałam, przez co, na chwilę, zapomniałam o oddychaniu. Zrobił krok do tyłu, zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się i pomachałam mu. Wróciłam do lektury jednej z moich ulubionych książek "Rozważnej i romantycznej" Jane Austen.

Gdy Edward wrócił z obiadem, po prostu rozmawialiśmy - ale nie o żadnych poważnych rzeczach. W końcu nadszedł czas zamknięcia. Wyłączyłam wszystkie światła, a on pomógł mi z płaszczem. Zanim wyszłam na zimny wiatr, wiejący między zatłoczonymi ulicami, włożyłam rękawiczki i kapelusz. Edward poczekał, aż zamknę drzwi. Gdy to zrobiłam, schowałam klucze do kieszeni i poszliśmy w kierunku mojego mieszkania.

**Edward**

Zawsze byłem nieco zaniepokojony, gdy odprowadzałem Bellę do domu - mieszkała w niebezpiecznej części Nowego Jorku. Obserwowałem, jak ignorowała otoczenie, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Jej mahoniowe włosy kłębiły się wokół głowy, gdy zawiał wiatr. Podziwiałem ją. Stałem obok niej, próbując ochronić ją przed wiatrem, gdy otwierała drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową. Później przytrzymywałem je, aby mogła wejść. Szedłem za nią po stromych schodach i słabo oświetlonym korytarzu, gdy odwróciła się, jakby chciała mnie o coś spytać.

**Bella**

Już miałam powiedzieć Edwardowi, że chcę, aby poznał Emmetta, gdy drzwi mojego mieszkania się otworzyły. Okręciłam się i jęknęłam. Mój braciszek, ubrany tylko w spodnie od piżamy, wynosił resztki mojej pizzy. To miał być mój jutrzejszy lunch! Byłam wściekła i żałowałam, że dałam mu zapasowy klucz.

- Cześć, Bells! Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy... - Przerwałam mu, pokazując z wściekłością:  
_"Ile razy ci mówiłam, że masz nie brać mojego jedzenia? Jeśli potrzebujesz więcej, idź do sklepu i sobie kup! Oddawaj swój klucz, ale już!"_ - Wyciągnęłam rękę.

- Bella, daj spokój! To tylko pizza! Przepraszam, już ją odkładam - tłumaczył się. Pomyślałam, że trudno było sprzeciwić się takiej nadąsanej mince. Po co Alice go tego nauczyła? Tupnęłam nogą i krzyknęłam ze złością. Emmett tylko westchnął i położył klucz na mojej wyciągniętej dłoni.

**Edward**

Musiałem przyznać, że mimo iż zaskoczył mnie widok półnagiego faceta, wychodzącego z mieszkania Belli, bawiło mnie patrzenie na nich. Była słodka, kiedy się tak denerwowała. Wreszcie mężczyzna popatrzył na mnie i zmrużył oczy. O Boże, mam nadzieję, że to nie jej chłopak. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek o nim wspominała. Gość był ogromny. Szczerze mówiąc wyglądał, jakby mógł złamać mnie na pół.

- Kim jest twój przyjaciel, Bello? - spytał, patrząc na nią. Odwróciła się i spojrzała mi w oczy - mógłbym przysiąc, że zapomniała o mojej obecności. Pokazała coś mężczyźnie, a później napisała w notesie parę słów dla mnie.

_"Edward, to jest Emmett, mój WKURZAJĄCY brat."_ - Przeczytałem je, wzdychając z ulgą. To nie był jej chłopak, a nadopiekuńczy, starszy brat. Nie byłem pewien, czy to brzmiało lepiej.

**Bella**

Westchnęłam i wymknęłam się z uścisku Emmetta, aby zamknąć drzwi. Próbowałam popchnąć go w kierunku jego mieszkania, ale to nie zadziałało. Popatrzył na mnie i roześmiał się.

- Próbuj dalej, Bells. Mogę tu stać całą noc. - Nagle z mieszkania naprzeciwko wyszła Rosalie i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Jej włosy były mokre; założyła jedną z jego koszulek, w której tonęła, i spodnie, tym razem swoje. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

- Dlaczego znowu kradniesz Belli jedzenie? - spytała ze złością w głosie. Emmett wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Rosie! Myślałem, że bierzesz prysznic - powiedział lekko przestraszony. Zaczęłam się śmiać, opierając się o drzwi. Rosalie sprytnie owinęła go sobie wokół palca.

- _Brałam._ Oddaj Belli to, co zabrałeś tym razem i _maszeruj do domu!_ - krzyknęła, wskazując palcem mieszkanie. Tym razem Edward też cichutko się roześmiał.

- Tak, pani - powiedział Emmett potulnie jak baranek, po czym podał mi pudełko z pizzą i zniknął za drzwiami. Nawet nie spojrzał na Edwarda. Kiedy wszedł, Rose westchnęła.

- Przepraszam, Bello. Jest jak małe dziecko. Nie można go zostawić samego nawet na chwilę - oznajmiła rozdrażnionym tonem. Uśmiechnęłam się i wręczyłam jej zapasowy klucz.

_"Proszę, trzymaj to od niego z daleka."_ - Pokazałam, wykonując szybkie ruchy rękami. Rose roześmiała się i przytaknęła, spoglądając z ciekawością na Edwarda.

- Dobranoc, Bello - zaśpiewała, mrugając do mnie, gdy z gracją wchodziła do swojego mieszkania. Trzasnęła drzwiami, zza których zaczęły dochodzić stłumione krzyki. Roześmiałam się i popatrzyłam na Edwarda, który był równie rozbawiony, co ja. Przeprosiłam go, a on tylko skinął głową.

- W porządku. Moja rodzina też jest nieźle pokręcona - powiedział, chichocząc. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

**Edward**

Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Po chwili podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem ją. Była trochę spięta, ale po chwili oddała uścisk.

- Dobranoc, Bello - powiedziałem i poszedłem przez korytarz. Byłem w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

- Bella, Emmett mówił, że odcięli ci wodę. _Musimy pogadać._ - O ile się nie mylę, to była Rose, dziewczyna Emmetta. Bella nie miała wody? Zmarszczyłem brwi. Było gorzej, niż myślałem.

- Isabello Marie Swan, _nie_ zrobisz wszystkiego sama. Czas już przestać być cholernie dumną i pozwolić sobie pomóc! Chodź. Emmett już rozmawia z twoim tatą. - Nie powinienem podsłuchiwać. Po cichu zszedłem na dół, wychodząc na zimne powietrze. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, co się stało.

**Bella**

Siedziałam na kanapie w mieszkaniu Rosalie i Emmetta, rozmawiając z ojcem.

- Bella, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że masz problemy? Jesteśmy rodziną. Możemy ci pomóc, dać trochę pieniędzy. Jestem pewien, że mama i ja możemy czasem coś wyskrobać i wysłać ci. - Oczywiście byłam wkurzona. Wściekła. Nie potrzebowałam pomocy, równie dobrze potrafiłabym poradzić sobie sama. Ale wiedziałam, że gdy tylko mama o tym usłyszy, nie będzie można jej powstrzymać. Westchnęłam głośno. Renee zeświruje i pojawi się w moich drzwiach z Philem i...

- Bella, w tej chwili wypisuję ci czek. Wyślę go jutro rano i lepiej, żebyś go wzięła. Jeśli go podrzesz, wyślę kolejny, zrozumiano? - Charlie powiedział stanowczo. Westchnęłam i skinęłam głową.

- Pokazała „okej", tato - odpowiedział za mnie Emmett. Podziękowałam mu, a on przytaknął.

- W porządku. A teraz wszyscy do łóżek - zakomunikował Charlie. - Dobranoc. Kocham was. Ciebie też, Rosalie. - Rose tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Dobranoc, Charlie - powiedziała.

- Kochamy cię, tato. Miłych snów - Emmett odłożył słuchawkę. Oddaliłam się zaraz po zakończeniu rozmowy. Weszłam do mojego mieszkania, trzaskając drzwiami, zła na Emmetta. Przebrałam się, nawet nie zapalając światła, i wskoczyłam pod kołdrę. _Czy może być jeszcze gorzej?_ - spytałam samą siebie, zanim zasnęłam.

* * *

**Kolejny rozdział będzie trochę później ;) Czytajcie i komentujcie! :P**


	5. Rozdział 5

Po dłuższej przerwie w końcu zamieszczam kolejną część. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ;)

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

- Psst. Bella. - Ktoś szeptał mi do ucha. Poczułam chłodny wietrzyk na plecach i aż krzyknęłam, uderzając przy tym nieznajomego w twarz. Szybko wstałam. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, byłam w stanie tylko zakryć buzię dłońmi. Emmett klęczał obok mojego łóżka z odchyloną głową, a krew z jego nosa tryskała we wszystkie strony.

- Jezu, Bella! Przyszedłem, żeby ci powiedzieć, że możesz skorzystać z naszego prysznica, ale teraz już nie jestem tego taki pewien… - Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i podałam mu kilka papierowych ręczników. Czułam się bardzo głupio. Po prostu przywaliłam mojemu bratu. Patrzyłam, jak ściska swój nos; gdy mówił, brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś go szczypał. Zachowanie powagi przyszło mi dosyć ciężko.

- Gdyby Rose pytała to potknąłem się i uderzyłem nosem w szafkę. - Wyglądał na lekko upokorzonego; jego mała siostrzyczka rozwaliła mu nosek. Roześmiałam się i pokazałam:

„_To brzmi trochę bardziej jak ja, Emmett. Nie sądzę, żeby Rose to kupiła." _

Westchnął i pokręcił głową, godząc się z przegraną. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy zniknął w kuchni; przebrałam się i poszłam do jego mieszkania.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bella! - usłyszałam dobrze znany głos, gdy otwierałam drzwi. Jakiś chochlik przed nimi właśnie tańczył.

- Isabello Swan, jest niedzielny poranek. Zróbmy… coś! - Alice, jak zwykle podekscytowana, klapnęła na kanapę. Musiałam się uśmiechnąć, nawet, jeżeli myślałam, że nie mam ochoty robić niczego, poza siedzeniem na sofie i czytaniem. Jasper usiadł obok Alice i objął jej małe ciałko ramieniem, uśmiechając się do mnie przepraszająco. Wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę on też nie chce być wciągnięty w zakupy, czy co tam jeszcze wymyśliła w tej małej główce. Ale kochał ją, a najważniejszą rzeczą było zapewnić Alice bezpieczeństwo, _i _szczęście. Zazwyczaj mówił jej to zanim wydawała wszystko ze swojej karty kredytowej. Westchnęłam i usiadłam na łóżku.

„_Co dokładnie masz na myśli, Alice?"_ - pokazałam, mając nadzieję, że wyglądam na zainteresowaną. Już miała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej dźwięk „Piano Man" pochodzący z kieszeni. Pokręciła się trochę, zanim znalazła telefon.

- Co? - Zabrzmiało jak rżenie. Zastanawiałam się, kto to był. Alice wyglądała na bardzo nieszczęśliwą, że osoba wybrała akurat ten moment na pogawędkę. Naburmuszona słuchała głosu po drugiej stronie. Później spojrzała na mnie i jej twarz momentalnie się rozpromieniła. Chyba, właśnie w tej chwili, powinnam zacząć uciekać.

- Pewnie. Będziemy tam za parę minut. Cześć - powiedziała szybko. Jasper i ja patrzyliśmy na nią pytająco. Ona jednak tylko się uśmiechnęła, za to ja poczułam lekką złość i szybko pokazałam:

„_Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie pójdziemy ani kto to był - __**nie **__pobawisz się dzisiaj Bellą Barbie." - _Próbowałam wyglądać na nieugiętą. Musiało zadziałać, bo westchnęła i pokazała mi język.

- Dobrze, mój kuzyn potrzebuje pomocy przy paru rzeczach w jego mieszkaniu, więc pójdziemy tam na chwilę, okej? - I wszystko jasne. Chciała mnie z kimś zeswatać. Znowu. Westchnęłam i zdecydowałam, że zachowam się w miarę przyzwoicie i nie wywołam żadnej bójki; umalowałam się lekko i założyłam stare dżinsy oraz ulubioną koszulkę. Wzięłam też starą bluzę Emmetta. Wciąż była na mnie za duża, ale lubiłam ją. Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki, Alice i Jasper całowali się. Oczywiście, od razu w mojej głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo obrazów - taki mały pokaz slajdów. Odruchowo chrząknęłam i natychmiast przerwali.

- Przepraszam. Chodźmy… - powiedział Jazz ze swoim południowym akcentem, nieco zawstydzony. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało… myśleli, że chrząknęłam, żeby złapać ich na gorącym uczynku, a nie z powodu bólu. Potrząsnęłam głową, chcąc odeprzeć złe myśli; włożyłam do kieszeni portfel, telefon i klucze podążając za nimi wzdłuż schodów.

W drodze do kuzyna, Alice trajkotała z zadowoleniem; Jasper, jak zwykle, słuchał wszystkiego, co opowiadała i trzymał ją za rękę. Moje ramię było przewieszone przez jej. Tak naprawdę wcale jej nie słuchałam - przytakiwałam tylko, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba, upewniając się, że mi wierzy. Obserwowałam chodzących dookoła ludzi i tworzyłam w głowie różne historie. Właśnie próbowałam wyobrazić sobie jedną z kobiet mającą na sobie żółtą, odblaskową bluzeczkę, kiedy zauważyłam, że Jasper przytrzymuje mi drzwi do kompleksu bardzo ładnych mieszkań. Bezgłośnie powiedziałam _„przepraszam" _i _„dziękuję"_, zanim podążyłam za Alice. Rozglądałam się z podziwem. To była jedna z tych ładnych lokacji, które powodowały, że czułam się bardzo zawstydzona miejscem, które ja nazywam domem.

- Chodź, Bella! - krzyczała Alice z windy, przytrzymując dla mnie drzwi. Pobiegłam truchtem i poczułam, jak unoszę się nad szczeliną między podłogą klatki schodowej i windy. Jasper roześmiał się, kiedy postawił mnie z powrotem na nogi; był dumny, że udało mi się nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Próbowałam ukryć rumieniec, kiedy Alice kiwała się w przód i w tył czekając, aż dojedziemy na dwunaste piętro. Przytrzymałam się poręczy; nie przepadałam za windami, poza tym trochę mdliło mnie na myśl, że ten mały skrzat chce mnie zapoznać z _kolejnym facetem_. Kiedy dotarliśmy na górę, westchnęłam lekko. Alice nie usłyszała, ale jej chłopak - owszem. Wyszedł powoli z windy, dotrzymując mi kroku, dopóki nie oddaliła się od nas w podskokach.

- Przepraszam, Bello. Próbowałem wybić jej to z głowy, wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzisz, gdy znowu to robi… - powiedział wystarczająco cicho, aby Alice go nie usłyszała. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, okazując wdzięczność, i przyspieszyłam. Zapukała do drzwi numer tysiąc dwieście siedemnaście w momencie, gdy oboje znaleźliśmy się przy niej. Kiedy się otwierały, patrzyłam na buty, pozwalając włosom opaść na twarz. Nie wiedziałam, kto otworzył. I wtedy usłyszałam ostatnią rzecz, jakiej się spodziewałam.

- Bella?

**Edward**

Mój dzień właśnie stał się lepszy. Chciałem ją dzisiaj zobaczyć, choć wiedziałem, że księgarnia jest zamknięta. Wyglądała, jakby nie miała ochoty tu przebywać, ale podniosła głowę, gdy usłyszała swoje imię. Jej wielkie brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a wyraz jej twarzy natychmiast się zmienił - uroczo się zarumieniła i jęknęła cicho.

- Czekajcie, to wy się znacie? - odparła zszokowana i zazdrosna Alice.

- No… tak, znamy. Czemu pytasz? - spytałem podejrzanie, stojąc z boku, aby mogli wejść. Moja kuzynka weszła pierwsza, tanecznym krokiem, za nią Jasper, a na końcu Bella. Alice uścisnęła mnie, a ja zachichotałem. Była bardzo malutka - jej głowa sięgała mojej piersi. Kiedy skończyła, rozłożyłem ramiona i uśmiechnąłem się do Belli. Miałem nadzieję, że nie opuści mnie szczęście; prawie przestałem oddychać, kiedy podeszła i uścisnęła moją dłoń. Objąłem ją lekko, ukradkiem wąchając jej włosy. Pachniała cudownie… jak wanilia i frezja. Pamiętałem ten zapach, ale o wiele lepiej było móc go poczuć po raz kolejny.

- Zastanawiałam się tylko, czemu nie powiedziała mi, że poznała chłopaka… - oznajmiła Alice, obdarzając Bellę groźnym spojrzeniem. Ta schowała się za mną, a ja się roześmiałem.

**Bella**

Po uspokojeniu Alice i przeproszeniu milion razy, wreszcie miałam szansę rozejrzeć się po mieszkaniu Edwarda. Było ono bardzo duże… miało nawet piętro, gdzie - jak przypuszczam - znajdowały się sypialnie. Teraz siedziałam w salonie na bardzo wygodnej, niebieskiej kanapie stojącej naprzeciwko ogromnego telewizora. Pomieszczenie było prosto udekorowane, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nigdy nie mieszkała z nim żadna dziewczyna lub to, że zostawiła wszystko w takim stanie.

Miałam nadzieję, że była to pierwsza opcja.

_Czekaj chwilę. Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Nigdy nie dopuszczałaś do siebie facetów takich jak on._ To moja głowa. Druga część natychmiast odpowiedziała: _Pieprzyć to. Lubię Edwarda Masena i chcę, żeby on też mnie polubił. _Mrugnęłam i rozejrzałam się nerwowo dookoła, mając nadzieję, że nie powiedziałam tego na głos. Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Dobrze. Westchnęłam z ulgą.

- Okej… Więc ja pójdę pomalować jedną z wolnych sypialni, ale będę potrzebował pomocy… Na pewno pomożesz mi wybrać kolor, prawda, Alice? - Zanim Edward skończył, można było usłyszeć pisk, a sama zainteresowana wskoczyła na swojego kuzyna. Jasper stał przy ścianie i śmiał się, gdy Edward objął ją rękami, chroniąc przed upadkiem.

- Po co w ogóle pytasz? Przecież znasz odpowiedź - powiedział jej chłopak, podchodząc i biorąc ją w swoje ramiona. Uśmiechnęła się i cmoknęła go w usta. Wzdrygnęłam się i szybko odwróciłam wzrok. Poczułam, jak moje oczy powoli się obracają, prosząc, żeby uznali, że to nie najodpowiedniejsze miejsce do całowania. Niestety. Wciąż tam byli, połączeni ustami, nieświadomi otaczającego ich świata.

„_Isabello Marie Swan!" - ryknął Charlie. Szybko przestałam, z zaskoczenia prawie spadając z łóżka. Ciepła dłoń przytrzymała mnie za nadgarstek. Spojrzałam w te zimne, niebieskie oczy, które tak kochałam, i uśmiechnęłam się, zapominając o ojcu stojącym przed drzwiami._

„_Czas już na ciebie, Brandon „ - powiedział groźnie. Chłopak wstał, a ja poprawiłam bluzkę._

„_Oczywiście, szeryfie Swan" - obrócił się do mnie i pocałował. - Do zobaczenia jutro, kochanie. Kocham cię." - Charlie warknął, a Brandon, rozprostowując kości, wyszedł z pokoju._

„_Porozmawiamy później" - powiedział mój tata, podążając za nim._

Jęknęłam i ścisnęłam głowę, kiedy wspomnienia się skończyły. Zapomniałam, że nie byłam sama i podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam anielski głos.

- Bella… Bella, wszystko w porządku? - spytał Edward, przyglądając mi się badawczo, tymi olśniewająco zielonymi oczami; były takie inne od tych Brandona - zimnych i niebieskich. Spojrzałam na niego tępo.

_Widzisz? Przyjaźń z nim to zły pomysł. Nie możesz nawet patrzeć na inną parę bez przywoływania tych wspomnień, więc jak mogłabyś stworzyć związek? _Mój umysł pytał moje serce. Po raz pierwszy się zgadzały. Nie mogłam tego zrobić.

Ale jak miałam to przerwać? Przecież już wpadłam po uszy…

**Edward**

Nie byłem pewien, czy jej wierzyć, ale nie chciałem naciskać. Wyglądało na to, że Jasper i Alice spowodowali niezręczną dla niej sytuację. Podszedłem do nich i odciągnąłem chłopaka.

- Nie chcę patrzeć, jak robisz to mojej ukochanej kuzynce - powiedziałem, patrząc na niego. Lubiłem Jaspera, ale Alice była jak młodsza siostra. Przewróciła oczami, ale pobiegła w stronę schodów.

- Który to pokój, Eddie? - wspinała się po schodach z wesołymi iskierkami w niebieskich oczach.

- Edward - mruknąłem. Wiedziała, że nienawidzę tego zdrobnienia. Zachichotała i westchnęła.

- Ten na końcu korytarza - krzyknąłem, patrząc jak Jasper za nią podąża. Miałem przeczucie, że będą kontynuować to, co im przerwałem, więc zostałem na dole. Może jakaś przekąska?

- Pewnie nie będziesz chciała tam teraz iść, Bello. Chodź, poszukamy czegoś do jedzenia. - Podałem jej rękę. Skinęła głową i ruszyła w moją stronę, potykając się o kabel od lampy. Rzuciłem się, żeby ją złapać, ale nie upadła. Zachichotałem widząc, jak się rumieni. Spojrzała na mnie, słuchając, jak się śmieję; natychmiast przestałem, ale uśmiech nie zniknął z mojej twarzy. Wyglądała słodko, kiedy się złościła.

- Przepraszam, Bells. - Podałem jej ponownie rękę. Nie wiem, czemu byłem taki pewny siebie, ale nie mogłem się teraz wycofać. Spojrzała na moją dłoń i pomyślała chwilę; przygryzła wargę i lekko odrzuciła moją pomoc. Moje ramiona opadły, ale starałem się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo mnie to zabolało.

- Tędy - powiedziałem, idąc kilka kroków przed nią.

**Bella**

Od razu poczułam się winna, ale musiałam to zrobić! Nie mogłam pogłębiać tej znajomości. Po prostu nie mogłam. Nie ważne, jak bardzo tego chciałam. Westchnęłam, idąc za nim do kuchni. Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia, szczęka mi opadła. Było ogromne. Nawet był tam _stół_. Edward podszedł do lodówki i otworzył ją, przeglądając zawartość.

- Hmm… Mam resztki lazanii - powiedział cicho, jakby chciał coś ukryć. Czułam się dziwnie patrząc na wszystko, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nagle usłyszałam jego piękny śmiech. Przekręciłam głowę tak, aby na niego spojrzeć; stał przy blacie kuchennym, obserwując mnie.

- Podoba ci się moja kuchnia? - spytał, zanim odwrócił się i przełożył przepysznie wyglądającą lazanię na dwa czarne talerze; jeden z nich włożył do mikrofalówki. Przytaknęłam i powoli zaczęłam mu wszystko pokazywać. Jego oczy się zwęziły, gdy koncentrował się na moich dłoniach.

„_Masz stół. I mikrofalówkę!"_ - zaczął się śmiać, kiedy zabrzęczała. Wyjął talerz i podał mi go wraz z widelcem; tym razem jego porcja wylądowała w urządzeniu. Usiadłam przy stole i ugryzłam kawałek. Właściwie smakowało całkiem nieźle. Westchnęłam i połknęłam kolejny kęs; Edward usiadł po przeciwnej stronie.

„_Niezłe! Dzięki."_

- To ja dziękuję - uśmiechnął się, ale nie tak, jak zwykle; oczy nie zmieniły wyrazu. Westchnęłam. Nie mogłam tu zostać, gdy Edward tak się zachowywał. Nagryzmoliłam parę słów w powietrzu pokazując mu, że potrzebuję czegoś do pisania. Skinął głową i wstał, wychodząc z pokoju.

**Edward**

Przekopywałem sterty papierów na moim biurku, aby znaleźć czystą kartkę. W końcu trafiłem na małą tablicę. Powinna się nadawać. Teraz coś do pisania… Rozejrzałem się po zagraconym biurze. Przydałoby się tu posprzątać. Pogrzebałem w szufladzie i natknąłem się na długopis, czując jednocześnie ostry ból w palcu. Wyciągnąłem dłoń ze skrytki i zakląłem widząc, że krwawi. Musiałem dotknąć nożyczek lub innej ostrej rzeczy. Ostrożnie włożyłem rękę z powrotem do szuflady i wyjąłem pisak mając nadzieję, że działa; wróciłem do kuchni.

- Przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo… moje biuro to wrak - powiedziałem, wręczając jej bloczek. Zacząłem szukać apteczki. Zesztywniałem, gdy małe, ciepłe dłonie złapały moją, owijając skaleczenie kawałkiem papierowego ręcznika. Bella stała na palcach, szukając opatrunków - w końcu znajdowała się na poziomie mojej twarzy. Ja tylko przypatrywałem się temu wszystkiemu: zaprowadziła mnie pod kran, oczyściła ranę, osuszyła i delikatnie nakleiła plaster. Taki opiekuńczy gest, nieco matczyny. Sam bym sobie poradził, ale nie potrafiłem jej odmówić. Kiedy skończyła, usłyszałem swój głos:

- Powinniśmy sprawdzić, co robią Alice i Jasper - spojrzałem w jej czekoladowe oczy. Skinęła głową i wyszliśmy z kuchni, kierując się w stronę schodów. Poszedłbym za nią wszędzie.

Tego dnia pomalowaliśmy połowę pokoju. Wyszedł ładny brąz, nieco ciemniejszy od opalenizny, ale nie za mocny. Bella go wybrała. Wieczorem zaprosiliśmy Emmetta i Rosalie, zamówiliśmy pizzę i oglądaliśmy film „The Princess Bride". Pod koniec, Bella spała na kanapie z głową na moich kolanach. Byłem pewien, że gdy się obudzi, od razu odsunie się ode mnie, więc korzystałem z okazji. Głaskałem ją po włosach, próbując jej nie obudzić. Naprawdę nie miałem zamiaru niczego tłumaczyć. Emmett gapił się na mnie, zapewne sprawdzając, czy potrafię się kontrolować. Sprawiał wrażenie dobrego przyjaciela, ale jego wyraz twarzy mówił: „Skrzywdź ją, a umrzesz w męczarniach.". Westchnąłem. Ponownie przejechałem palcami wzdłuż jej aksamitnych włosów, kiedy włączono światła, oślepiając mnie. Jasper przeklął, a Alice schowała twarz w jego ramię.

- Za jasno! - powiedziała przytłumionym głosem. Rose wstała i trzepnęła Emmetta. Mocno, sądząc po jego reakcji.

- Ałł, Rosie! - krzyknął, masując ramię. Bella mruknęła i przekręciła się, przyciskając twarz do mojego uda.

- Możecie się zamknąć? Obudzicie ją - syknąłem. Cztery głowy obróciły się w moją stronę. Alice wyszczerzyła się i klasnęła, posyłając Jasperowi spojrzenie w stylu „a nie mówiłam". On tylko przewrócił oczami i objął ją. Emmett znów na mnie patrzył, a Rosalie podniosła brwi. Przez chwilę było cicho, ale Jasper się odezwał:

- Myślę, że ja i Alice pójdziemy już do domu. Zobaczymy się za jakiś czas. - Wstał i pomógł swojej dziewczynie.

- Możecie wziąć ze sobą Rose? Chciałbym pogadać z Edwardem - Emmett popatrzył przepraszająco na Rosalie. Jasper tylko przytaknął i podał jej swoją rękę. Pocałowała go, drocząc się z nim, zanim wyszli. Emmett usiadł obok mnie.

- Zobaczmy. Jeśli skrzywdzę Bellę, nawet nieumyślnie, zginę. Jeśli zrobię coś, czego nie będzie chciała, zginę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek doprowadzę ją do płaczu, zginę. Dobrze zrozumiałem? - spytałem. Pamiętałem, jak nastraszyłem Jaspera, kiedy zaczął umawiać się z Alice. Emmett zaśmiał się cicho, tak, aby Bella się nie obudziła.

- Mniej więcej. Ale jeśli sprawy zajdą za daleko… ostrzegam cię, łatwiej ją zranić, niż jakąkolwiek inną dziewczynę. Jeśli dotkniesz ją tam, gdzie nie powinieneś, albo powąchasz w pewien sposób… - Pokręcił głową, patrząc na nią ze smutkiem w oczach. Miałem złe przeczucia.

- Nie… dotknę jej, jeśli nie będzie chciała. Nie jestem taki - powiedziałem uparcie, spoglądając na Bellę. Potrząsnął głową.

- Nieważne, w jaki sposób myślisz, Edwardzie. Po prostu… uważaj na nią - posłał mi kolejne znaczące spojrzenie. Przytaknąłem.

- Co się jej stało? - spytałem, próbując pozbyć się złości. Emmett pokiwał przecząco głową.

- Nie ja powinienem o tym mówić - wstał. - Czy mogłaby zostać u ciebie na noc? Nie chcę jej budzić… - zamilkł, gdy się zgodziłem.

- Pewnie, żaden problem. - Znów skierowałem na nią swój wzrok. Westchnęła i mruknęła coś niezrozumiale. Emmett uklęknął, pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł. Ostrożnie wstałem i podniosłem Bellę; przytuliłem ją do piersi i zaniosłem na górę do mojego pokoju. Tam stało najlepsze łóżko. Położyłem ją ostrożnie, starając się jej nie zbudzić i przykryłem kocem. Wstałem i patrzyłem na nią przez dłuższy czas. Wyszedłem szybko z pomieszczenia zostawiając otwarte drzwi i położyłem się w jednym z pokoi gościnnych; założyłem ręce za głowę. Nie byłem pewien, czy zasnę z nią w jednym domu.

Nie wiem, co mnie obudziło. Wciąż było ciemno, a zegar wskazywał 3:27 rano. W pewnej chwili coś usłyszałem. Z mojego pokoju dochodziło ciche jęczenie. Bella. Wstałem i poszedłem zobaczyć, co się stało. Zatrzymałem się obok niej.

- Bella? - Brak odpowiedzi. Musiała wciąż spać. W ciemności mogłem zauważyć wyraz bólu na jej twarzy. Poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w brzuch. Musiała mieć koszmar.

- Nie. Kocham cię, proszę, nie… - zamarłem. Ona mówiła… nieważne, że przez sen. Dziwne uczucie. Miała piękny głos… anielski.

- Nie, to boli… - szepnęła przytłumionym głosem. Błagała kogoś. Poczułem, jak serce pęka mi na kawałki.

- Bella… obudź się. To tylko sen - dotknąłem jej policzka, ocierając łzy.

**Bella**

Próbowałam wyrwać się z koszmaru, który pojawił się po dwóch latach. Edward… Edward był tutaj, więc byłam szczęśliwa. Stał obok mnie wycierając łzy z moich policzków.

- To tylko sen, Bello - uspokajał mnie. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym podszedł z drugiej strony i wczołgał się na łóżko, przyciągając mnie do siebie. Powinnam była go odepchnąć, krzyczeć, _cokolwiek_, ale nie zrobiłam nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu czułam się… dobrze. Bezpiecznie. Schowałam twarz w jego klatkę piersiową i zapłakałam.

* * *

Od autorki:** To najdłuższy rozdział, jaki udało mi się napisać. Naprawdę mi się to podoba, ale boję się o was. Wiecie, jak możecie mi podziękować i zmotywować do napisania kolejnego rozdziału? To dobrze. KOMENTUJCIE!**

Ode mnie:** Nic dodać, nic ująć :P**


	6. Rozdział 6

Specjalnie dla Was nowa część! ;)

**

* * *

Rozdział 6**

**Edward**

Kiedy ponownie się obudziłem, czerwone cyfry na zegarku wskazywały 6:12. Przez okno zaczęło wdzierać się słońce, a na ulicy pod domem można było usłyszeć hałas towarzyszący porannym godzinom szczytu. Popatrzyłem na anioła śpiącego w moich ramionach. Długie, mahoniowe włosy Belli były dziwnie poskręcane, a na jej policzkach wciąż było widać ślady łez. Jednak nadal była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Westchnąłem i ostrożnie odgarnąłem kosmyki z jej twarzy tak, aby jej nie obudzić, po czym wyślizgnąłem się z łóżka. Coś mówiło mi, że obudzenie się z nią na jednym posłaniu, ubranego jedynie we wczorajsze dżinsy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Na palcach podszedłem do szafy i wyciągnąłem ubrania; wziąłem je ze sobą do pokoju, w którym wczoraj próbowałem zasnąć. Zastanawiałem się, o czym był ten koszmar… serce mi pękało, gdy patrzyłem na taką Bellę. Myślałem też trochę o tym, co Emmett powiedział mi zeszłego wieczoru - jak łatwo ją zranić. Kiedy skończyłem się ubierać, pokręciłem głową i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. Zerknąłem w stronę mojej sypialni, aby sprawdzić, co z Bellą. Wyglądało na to, że ciągle śpi; zszedłem na dół do zaśmieconego biura. Rozejrzałem się dookoła - wszędzie leżało mnóstwo papierów, głównie strzępki moich kompozycji, które zacząłem, a później w przypływie frustracji zgniotłem. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni usiłowałem coś wymyślić, ale nadaremnie. Papiery walały się zarówno wokół, jak i na moim ukochanym fortepianie. Podszedłem do niego, po drodze zabierając śmietnik z biurka. Najpierw pozgarniałem kartki z samego instrumentu, później te leżące pod nim. Kiedy biały pojemnik był już pełny, ugniotłem jego zawartość, aby zmieściło się jeszcze więcej śmieci; niestety, miałem już dość sprzątania na dziś. Usiadłem na ławeczce i przeciągnąłem palcami po klawiszach z kości słoniowej, zamykając oczy. Przypomniałem sobie nuty i dotknąłem jeden klawisz; otworzyłem oczy i zacząłem grać gamy, aby rozgrzać palce. Po kilku kolejkach ponownie zamknąłem oczy, a z fortepianu wydobyły się dźwięki starej, dobrze znanej piosenki.

**Bella**

Obudziły mnie delikatne dźwięki fortepianu dochodzące zza drzwi sypialni… czekaj. Sypialni? Gdzie ja jestem? Usiadłam i rozejrzałam się powoli. Ciemnoniebieskie ściany… czarne meble… cudownie wygodne łóżko… Przerzuciłam nogi na drugą stronę łóżka i zeskoczyłam na podłogę. Wciąż miałam na sobie wczorajsze ubrania - wyblakłe, niebieskie dżinsy i zieloną bluzę z kapturem. Zatrzymałam się przed toaletką i spojrzałam w lustro. Włosy wyglądały jak siano, ale nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Bose stopy… ktoś musiał mi zdjąć buty. Ale kto? To nie była sypialnia Alice i Jaspera, Rosalie i Emmetta również. Czyżby Edward? To miało sens; wyszłam na dobrze znany korytarz. Byłam u niego… to pokój, który zaczęliśmy wczoraj malować. Powoli zeszłam po schodach mając nadzieję, że się nie przewrócę. Podążałam za dźwiękami instrumentu do pokoju na tyłach mieszkania. Otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju, którego wcześniej nie widziałam, i zamarłam.

Widok był niesamowity.

Przy fortepianie siedział Edward z zamkniętymi oczami. Rękawy zielonej koszuli miał podwinięte aż po łokcie, a jego brązowe włosy były rozczochrane bardziej niż moje. Miał na sobie luźne, ciemne dżinsy. Był tak pochłonięty grą, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy weszłam. Nie wiedziałam, co to za piosenka, ale była piękna… delikatna i słodka, ale z nutką goryczy. Poczułam, że zaraz się rozpłaczę, a przy okazji zastanawiałam się, co zainspirowało go do napisania tego kawałka. Nie mogłam sobie tego wyobrazić i zamknęłam oczy; wtedy Edward się odezwał.

- Dzień dobry, Bello - powiedział aksamitnym tonem. Powoli podniosłam powieki, chcąc usłyszeć ponownie piosenkę.

„_Jaki tytuł miało to, co grałeś?" - _pokazałam, wciąż bardzo powoli. Cieszyłam się, że Edward tak szybko się uczy - ciężko było tak wolno „mówić". Wstał i przeciągnął się; usłyszałam, jak coś chrupnęło mu w plecach.

- Esme - odpowiedział. Byłam zaskoczona. Przecież to imię matki Alice, jego ciotki.

- Jesteś głodna? Mogę zrobić śniadanie… - zaoferował, przytrzymując mi drzwi. Przeszłam wzdłuż korytarza do kuchni z Edwardem za plecami.

„_Ty to napisałeś?"_ - spytałam, siadając przy ladzie, kiedy on otworzył lodówkę.

- Tak - potwierdził. - To ja. Pomogła mi w tym historia mojej ciotki. - Jego oczy patrzyły gdzieś daleko przed siebie.

„_Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?"_ - spytałam, wymachując rękoma. Byłam ciekawa. Edward skinął głową i oparł się o szafkę.

- Kiedy Esme miała dwadzieścia lat dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży - zaczął cichym głosem. Pochyliłam się do przodu i oparłam łokcie na blacie słuchając.

- Jej chłopak nie chciał być jeszcze ojcem. Zerwał z Esme i zniknął z jej życia. Była załamana, ale tego nie okazywała. - Teraz w jego głosie można było usłyszeć złość; ściskał mocno róg szafki. - Nigdy nie zapomnę nocy, kiedy płakała na moim ramieniu. Wiedziałaś, że jest tylko pięć lat starsza ode mnie? - Pokręciłam głową, ale tego nie zauważył. - Zawsze traktowałem ją bardziej jak siostrę. Mieszkała ze mną, bo dziadkowie nie byli z nią za bardzo szczęśliwi. - Westchnął i popatrzył na mnie. - Dziecko urodziło się cztery miesiące później. - Wydałam z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, zakrywając usta dłońmi; łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu… przypomniały mi się moje obawy. Sięgnął po jedną z moich dłoni chowając ją w swojej, nieco większej.

- Wiem. To było straszne dla wszystkich, ale najbardziej dla Esme. Kiedy w końcu wyszła ze szpitala, nie mogła jeść, pić, nawet mówić… - Edward popatrzył na nasze dłonie i przez kilka sekund na moją twarz. - Pewnego dnia, kiedy wróciłem ze szkoły, znalazłem ją zamkniętą w łazience. Razem z ojcem wyważyliśmy drzwi. Miała pocięte nadgarstki; była bliska śmierci, bo straciła dużo krwi. - Zamknął oczy, ściszył głos jeszcze bardziej i mocniej ścisnął moją rękę. Przez chwilę przypomniałam sobie, jak inne dłonie ściskały moje, ale teraz wspomnienia nie miały znaczenia. Byłam całkowicie skupiona na Edwardzie.

- Zabraliśmy Esme do szpitala - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Carlisle był jej lekarzem. Zajęli się tym i po kilku miesiącach rozmów zaprosił ją na randkę. Przestała miewać takie myśli. Parę lat później wzięli ślub i zaadoptowali piętnastoletnią wówczas Alice. Właściwie napisałem tę piosenkę na ich wesele - skończył. Nadal się uśmiechał, ale jego oczy pozostawały bez wyrazu. Lekko ścisnęłam jego dłoń nie mogąc się nadziwić, że nie boję się tego dotyku, a wspomnienia się nie pojawiają. Edward odwzajemnił gest, delikatnie głaszcząc kciukiem moją rękę.

Po kilku minutach obydwoje spojrzeliśmy na siebie i zaczerwieniliśmy się, oczywiście ja bardziej niż Edward; szybko rozplótł nasze dłonie.

- Ekhem - odkaszlnął i ścisnął koniuszek swojego nosa. - Co chcesz na śniadanie? Mam jajka, płatki… - powiedział, zajmując się wyciąganiem rzeczy z drewnianych szafek. Wyglądało na to, że zjemy płatki. Wskazałam pudełko tych jabłkowych. Skinął głową i nasypał mi trochę do białej miseczki, dolał mleka i podał razem z łyżką. Rozglądałam się przez chwilę zanim spostrzegłam kawałek papieru i długopis. Podniosłam je i napisałam:

„_Dziękuję. A teraz chcę wiedzieć - dlaczego tu jestem?" _- spytałam, wkładając do ust małą porcję. Edward usiadł na stole naprzeciwko mnie. Zanim odpowiedział, zjadł kilka większych kęsów.

- Zasnęłaś podczas filmu, a Emmett nie chciał cię budzić i ciągnąć do domu, dlatego spytał, czy mogłabyś tu zostać. Powiedziałem, że to żaden problem, i to chyba wszystko - wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do jedzenia. Przytaknęłam, patrząc na moją miskę. Przez chwilę jedliśmy w ciszy, ale nie była ona niekomfortowa.

- Mogę ci zadać pytanie? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie. Jego zielone oczy wyrażały ciekawość, o czym świadczyły złote punkciki błyszczące w słońcu. Skinęłam głową nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przecież już je zadał.

- Co ci się śniło zeszłej nocy? - Skamieniałam. Wszystko, tylko nie to. Już prawie zapomniałam o koszmarze - aż do tego momentu. Powróciła fala wspomnień, a ja próbowałam ją odepchnąć.

**Edward**

Nie powinienem zadawać tego pytania. Bella zesztywniała zanim wyszło z moich ust. Podniosła długopis i zaczęła coś pisać; po minucie podała mi kartkę. Pismo było rozmazane, ale czytelne.

„_Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Proszę, nie pytaj znowu, Edwardzie."_ Szybko skinąłem głową. Jeśli nie chciała mi powiedzieć, to w porządku; z jej oczu zniknął ból, a pojawił się blask.

- Nie będę, obiecuję - odparłem szczerze, odkładając kawałek papieru na szafkę na wypadek, gdyby znów jej potrzebowała.

„_Dziękuję"_ - pokazała mi lewą ręką, patrząc w miskę. Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym z nią rozmawiać.

**Bella**

Krępująca cisza jest najgorsza. Myślę, że wszyscy się z tym zgodzą. Nie wiedziałam, co po tym wszystkim powiedzieć, czy w ogóle _powinnam _coś mówić. I oczywiście, kiedy najmniej tego potrzebowałam, zaczęłam się czerwienić.

I to było to.

Edward zaśmiał się delikatnie swoim melodyjnym głosem, a ja ukryłam twarz w ramieniu. Żeby mieć jakieś zajęcie wstałam i umyłam swoją miskę, wyciągając rękę do Edwarda, aby podał swoje naczynie. Podniósł się, postawił ją na granitowym blacie, objął mnie dłońmi w pasie i podniósł, odsuwając od zlewu. Wciągałam gwałtownie powietrze i trzęsłam się, ale on tylko się śmiał.

„_Brandon, NIE! Pozwól mi odejść." Krzyczałam, próbując się od niego uwolnić._

_Jedyną odpowiedzią był zimny śmiech._

Znów wciągnęłam powietrze, tym razem głośniej i zakryłam z jękiem uszy. To Edward, _nie Brandon…_ Postawił mnie na ziemi i odsunął się.

- Przepraszam, Bello! Wszystko w porządku? Skrzywdziłem cię? - Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę się przejął, co było słodkie. Niepewnie przytaknęłam.

- Na pewno? - uśmiechnęłam się i ponownie skinęłam głową. Podniosłam palec wskazujący każąc mu chwilę poczekać; obróciłam się, zrobiłam groźną minę i spojrzałam w jego stronę.

„_Czemu to zrobiłeś?!" _- pokazałam. Wzruszył ramionami i zajął moje miejsce, opłukując miskę.

- Nie musiałaś tego robić. Jesteś gościem - wyjaśnił.

_Czyż on nie jest idealny? _Zastanawiałam się opierając się o szafkę, patrząc na drzwi lodówki. Były pokryte zdjęciami. Jedno z nim i Alice, na plaży. Przytulał ją i oboje się śmiali. Kolejne przedstawiało Jaspera i Alice; zdjęłam je. Nie wiedzieli o tym, ale było to jedno z moich ulubionych. Siedzieli na ławce pod drzewem w Central Parku, objęci, stykając się czołami. Uśmiechali się do siebie, zapominając o wszystkim innym dookoła.

Alice i Jasper. Nie znałam ich od dawna, ledwie rok, ale kochałam ich bardziej niż Rose i Emmetta. To właśnie Rosalie przedstawiła mi Alice, kiedy spotkałyśmy ją na zakupach.

Dostrzegłam też jedno ze ślubnych zdjęć Esme i Carlisle'a oraz innej starszej pary - to musieli być rodzice Edwarda.

- Teraz potrzebuję tylko twojego - jego głos przerwał ciszę. Podskoczyłam i obróciłam się w jego stronę. Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie byłam największym fanem fotografii.

- Bells! Proszę? - zrobił minkę słodkiego szczeniaczka. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i chwyciłam kartkę oraz długopis.

„_O nie! Alice cię tego nauczyła?"_ - podałam tekst Edwardowi. Przeczytał go szybko, a potem odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Bella, proszę? Tylko jedno zdjęcie - odpowiedział. Westchnęłam wiedząc, że i tak nie wygram z tym olśniewającym spojrzeniem. Przytaknęłam, przyznając się do porażki, a Edward wyszczerzył się tak, jak Emmett, gdy dostaje całe pudełko pizzy. Pomacał dłonią górną powierzchnię lodówki i odwrócił się, trzymając aparat. Jęknęłam i zakryłam twarz dłońmi.

- Bella, przecież już się zgodziłaś - powiedział przekonującym głosem. Westchnęłam i zabrałam ręce. Czekał, aż się uśmiechnę. Nie zrobiłam tego, wydymając wargi jak Alice, co - muszę przyznać - nie wypadło zbyt dobrze. Edward roześmiał się i zrobił zdjęcie.

- Ślicznie - skomentował rozbawionym tonem, ale jego błyszczące oczy stały się poważne, gdy spojrzał na aparat. Próbowałam mu go zabrać, ale szybko schował go do kieszeni.

- Nic z tego. Boję się, że je skasujesz.

„_Aż tak źle?"_

- Nie, jest słodkie, ale nie pokażę ci go, dopóki nie wydrukuję kopii i nie schowam ich w miejsca, gdzie nie będziesz mogła ich znaleźć i zniszczyć - powiedział, wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego planu. Popatrzyłam na niego próbując wyglądać na tak groźną, jak to tylko możliwe.

Widząc, jak się śmieje, nie sądzę, żeby zadziałało.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Macie to, co chcieliście. Muszę przyznać, że był to zwykły rozdział, z paroma fragmentami o ludziach i związkach w tle... Proszę o komentarze ;) Następną część postaram się zamieścić szybciej...**

Ode mnie: **Jak zwykle liczę na Wasze opinie, kolejny rozdział powinien ukazać się w następny weekend, ale niczego nie obiecuję :P**


	7. Rozdział 7

Przepraszam, że tak Was zaniedbałam... Naprawdę jest mi głupio :/ Tak dawno nie wchodziłam na tę stronę, że kompletnie zapomniałam o dodawaniu nowych rozdziałów. Dlatego teraz nadrabiam zaległości - specjalnie dla Was kilka nowych rozdziałów! ;)

* * *

**Bella**

Parę godzin później Edward odprowadził mnie do domu. Zawsze, kiedy szliśmy do mojego mieszkania, sprawiał wrażenie lekko zdenerwowanego. Pewnie dlatego, że przypominało mu to o rozbieżnościach finansowych społeczeństwa. Pod drzwiami niepewnie pochylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek; zawrócił i zszedł na dół. Moje serce na chwilę zamarło, a przy jego dotyku zarumieniłam się. Patrzyłam, jak odchodzi - jego brązowe włosy zniknęły za rogiem. Westchnęłam cicho, założyłam ręce na piersi i otworzyłam drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Włączyłam lampkę i usiadłam na łóżku. Zostało mi jeszcze kilka godzin przed pójściem do pracy, ale jakoś nie miałam na nic ochoty. Wysunęłam szufladę i wyjęłam dżinsy, lecz nie założyłam ich. Edward dał mi parę czarnych spodni i muszę przyznać, że były bardzo wygodne mimo większego rozmiaru. Ściągnęłam sznurki tak ciasno, jak to tylko było możliwe i podwinęłam kilkakrotnie nogawki. Dostałam też jedną koszulkę przesiąkniętą jego zapachem. Ociągając się, przebrałam się w bluzkę z długim rękawem; założyłam buty i starą bluzę Emmetta. Była ciemnozielona i większa nawet od tej Edwarda. Jednak towarzyszyła mi przez większą część mojego życia i była niezbędna w ostatniej klasie szkoły średniej. Wyszłam z mieszkania, a na drzwiach zostawiłam wiadomość dla Rose i Emmetta.

_„Idę do biblioteki, a potem do pracy. Dziś rano dotarłam szczęśliwie do domu. Bella"_

Zeszłam po stromych schodach… no dobrze, właściwie to potknęłam się i zjechałam z ostatnich pięciu, ale nic się nie stało - żadnych złamanych kości, tylko kilka siniaków. Gdy wyszłam na zewnątrz, uśmiechnęłam się, patrząc w niebo. Wyglądało na to, że wkrótce spadnie śnieg, chociaż do Bożego Narodzenia było jeszcze daleko. W tym roku jedziemy do Forks; cała rodzina zjedzie się do domu mojego ojca, wliczając Jacoba i Billy'ego Blacka - naszych starych przyjaciół.

Byłam podekscytowana myślą o nadchodzących świętach.

Po godzinie spędzonej w otoczeniu książek, szłam dobrze znaną mi drogą do księgarni. Chciałam być tam wcześniej, aby porozmawiać z Heidi. Kiedy weszłam, zabrzęczał dzwonek; spojrzała na mnie, a jej uśmiech rozświetlił całe pomieszczenie.

- Isabello Swan, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy o mnie nie zapomniałaś – powiedziała, zeskakując ze stołeczka. Uścisnęła mnie mocno, ale jednocześnie delikatnie.

_„Przepraszam, byłam zajęta. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę."_ - To prawda. Heidi była dla mnie jak matka w Nowym Jorku; wiedziała o mnie tak dużo, jak moja prawdziwa mama, a może nawet więcej.

- Znalazłaś inną pracę? - Spytała z obawą. Potrząsnęłam głową. Oczywiście, że nie. W tym mieście nie ma stanowiska dla dziewczyny, która nie mówi. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Heidi uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- To dobrze. Moja przyjaciółka szuka nauczycielki języka migowego dla swojej córki - zapiszczała radośnie. Czasami przypominała mi Alice. Szczęka mi opadła i podeszłam do koleżanki, przytulając ją mocno.

_„Naprawdę? Oh, Heidi…"_ - Puściłam ją. Poprawiła swoje czarne włosy udając, że jest zła za mój wybuch, ale w jej oczach można było dostrzec radość.

- Kochanie, mówię jak najbardziej poważnie. Powiedziałam jej o tobie i małej Adele, więc postanowiła cię poznać. Tu masz jej adres, idź się z nią zobaczyć jutro rano; odpowiada jej każda godzina - podała mi karteczkę. Uśmiechnęłam się i wsunęłam ją do kieszeni spodni Edwarda. Adele… tęskniłam za nią.

_„Bardzo ci dziękuję…"_

- Nie wspominaj już o tym. Lepiej powiedz, co u Adele? - Spytała zaciekawionym głosem i usiadła na krześle za ladą. Klapnęłam na miejscu Edwarda.

_„Mama mówi, że wszystko w porządku. Szybko rośnie. Nie mogę się doczekać świąt, ale nie wiem, jaki dać jej prezent."_ - Napisałam na mojej tablicy. Heidi uśmiechnęła się.

- Musisz dać mi jej zdjęcie. Hmm, co by jej tu dać… - Dzwoneczek ponownie zabrzęczał i obydwie spojrzałyśmy w stronę drzwi. Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu była to kobieta z dużą torbą. Wiedziałam, że Edward miał uczniów do szóstej, ale miałam nadzieję, że przyjdzie szybciej. Odwróciłam wzrok i zaczęłam coś gryzmolić na tablicy, podczas gdy Heidi pomagała kobiecie, w której torebce mógłby zmieścić się pokaźnych rozmiarów pies.

_Za bardzo się przywiązałaś. Musisz to przerwać dopóki jeszcze możesz._ Powiedziała poważnym głosem racjonalna, mądra połowa mojego mózgu. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, bo jeszcze sobie czegoś nie uświadomiłam.

_Już jest za późno, aby to skończyć._

**Edward**

Westchnąłem, gdy mała dziewczynka, którą próbowałem uczyć gam, znowu coś namieszała.

- Nie, Lizzie. Spróbuj tak - powiedziałem grzecznym i cierpliwym głosem, ponownie grając F-dur, tym razem bardzo powoli. Dzisiejszy dzień dłużył się niemiłosiernie, a ja nie mogłem się doczekać wyjścia z mieszkania. Była siedemnasta trzydzieści - jeszcze tylko pół godziny. Odbiegłem gdzieś myślami, kiedy Lizzie próbowała ponownie zagrać gamę. Zastanawiałem się, co takiego się stało, że Bellę tak łatwo zranić; jedno złe słowo mogło spowodować, że zamknie się w sobie, a ból w jej oczach pozostanie na dłużej. Dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi rozproszył moje myśli.

- Zaraz wracam - powiedziałem do dziewczynki, idąc w kierunku drzwi. Przeszedłem przez korytarz i otworzyłem je na całą szerokość.

Dzięki Bogu. Niania Lizzie przyszła dziś wcześniej. Uśmiechnąłem się, od razu czując uścisk biednej, niczego niespodziewającej się kobiety.

- Lizzie! Gail przyszła - krzyknąłem przez ramię. Minutę później przybiegła dziewczynka ze swoim plecaczkiem.

- Dziękuję, panie Masen. Do zobaczenia w następnym tygodniu - powiedziała starsza kobieta, brzmiąc, jakby tak naprawdę nie miała tego na myśli; wygoniła Lizzie za drzwi i poprowadziła w kierunku windy. Zamknąłem za nimi drzwi i pobiegłem do pokoju, grzebiąc w szafie w poszukiwaniu kurtki. Założyłem ją i wybiegłem z domu zatrzymując się tylko po to, aby zamknąć drzwi.

Było ze mną źle.

**Bella**

Słuchałam muzyki z Ipoda zagłuszanej przez odgłosy samochodów na ulicy. Zwinęłam się w kłębek na krześle Edwarda, wciąż gryzmoląc na tablicy. To był długi i powolny dzień - przez całe popołudnie miałam tylko trzech klientów. Próbowałam zabić czas do przybycia Edwarda.

_"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause their all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew?"_

Czemu tego słuchałam? Tylko myślałam więcej o głupim Brandonie. Trzy lata… Trzy długie lata próbowałam poskładać moje życie na nowo. Łza spłynęła po moim policzku, potem kolejna, i następna; zanim się spostrzegłam, głośno szlochałam. Wyjęłam słuchawki z uszu i odłożyłam Ipoda na ladę.

Piosenka. To ona sprawiła, że przestałam płakać.

Następną rzeczą, którą poczułam były obejmujące mnie silne i ciepłe ramiona. Wzięłam gwałtowny oddech i zaczęłam się wiercić, próbując się wydostać, lecz nadal mocno mnie trzymały.

- Hej, to tylko ja - usłyszałam delikatny, spokojny i dobrze znajomy głos. Od razu się zrelaksowałam i wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując się uspokoić. Edward przeciągnął palcem po moim policzku, ścierając z niego łzy.

- Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? - Chyba się martwił. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, kto się o ciebie troszczy. Potrząsnęłam głową, odgarniając włosy z twarzy i podniosłam się. Wyłączyłam Ipoda i włożyłam go do kieszeni spodni Edwarda. On też wstał - wciąż wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, prawda? – Spytał, trochę nieśmiałym głosem, brzmiąc na o wiele młodszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Czułam się starsza, dojrzalsza i bardziej doświadczona życiem - bo prawdopodobnie tak było. Ponownie skinęłam głową.

_Nie mogę._ Pomyślałam, siadając na krześle; chwyciłam fioletowy mazak i tablicę leżącą obok jego krzesła. Wziął je ode mnie i patrzył chwilę na moje bazgroły, zanim postanowił je oddać.

- Pięknie… - skomentował. Spojrzałam na zegarek - wskazywał siedemnastą czterdzieści pięć.

_„Co tak wcześnie?"_ Napisałam. Uśmiechnął się.

- Ostatnia uczennica już poszła. Przytuliłem jej nianię, kiedy wychodziła - wyszczerzył się. Byłam zdezorientowana.

_„Dlaczego?"_

- Bo nie mogłem się doczekać, aż skończę i cię zobaczę. Tęskniłem za tobą - spojrzał na mnie ostrożnie, czekając na moją reakcję. Uśmiechnęłam się i lekko zarumieniłam; popatrzyłam na tablicę i narysowałam na niej serce.

Co to było, jakieś pierwszoroczne zauroczenie?

Szybko zmazałam serduszko, zanim zdążył je zobaczyć. Kiedy zerknęłam okiem na jego twarz, uśmiechał się, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany; wciąż patrzył na mnie z bliska, a jego oczy migotały.

- Też za mną tęskniłaś? - Spytał żartobliwym tonem, ale mogłam przysiąc, że kryła się za tym odrobina powagi. Pewnie tak, jak oczekiwał, oblałam się ciemnoczerwonym rumieńcem i jeszcze raz skierowałam swój wzrok na tablicę.

- Więc? - Teraz brzmiał bardziej poważnie. Szybko skinęłam głową, wstałam i wzięłam kilka książek z lady; podeszłam do półki, umieszczając je na swoim miejscu.

- Powiedziałem to pierwszy, więc jeśli ktoś tu powinien być zawstydzony, to tylko ja. - Podążał za mną aksamitny głos. Założę się, że mógłby zrobić, cokolwiek by chciał, a jego wygląd zdecydowanie mu w tym pomagał. Skończyłam odkładać książki na miejsce, odwracając się.  
I nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie potknęła się o nogawki spodni Edwarda.  
Upadłam prosto na niego.

Oboje padliśmy na podłogę.

**Edward**

Zanim zdążyłem zorientować się, co się stało, znalazłem się na podłodze, z Bellą na mnie.

Jej twarz była tak blisko mojej, za blisko…

Nie pomyślałem.

Nie pomyślałem o ostrzeżeniach Emmetta z poprzedniej nocy. Po prostu nie pomyślałem. Przystąpiłem do działania.

Pocałowałem ją.

Przez chwilę się nie ruszała; nagle oderwała się ode mnie i przeturlała na bok. Westchnąłem.

_Głupek, głupek, głupek, __**głupek!**_ Krzyczałem w myślach. Bella usiadła. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, dotykając palcami swoich ust.

- Prze… przepraszam - wyjąkałem. Cudownie, brzmiałem jak dzieciak z liceum. I na dodatek się jąkałem. Jej dłonie pozostały w miejscu, w ciszy, a oczy spojrzały w dal.

_O czym ona myśli?_ Byłem sfrustrowany. _Musiałem_ wiedzieć. Wstałem, otrzepując się z kurzu; zrezygnowałem z faktu, że jestem idiotą, a ona już mnie nie polubi. Wciąż tam siedziała, zszokowana, wpatrzona w jakiś odległy punkt.

Zacząłem się niepokoić… czy wszystko z nią w porządku?

- Ja… już sobie pójdę, okej? - Powiedziałem, odwracając się i zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. Pewnie chciała, żebym wyszedł. Już miałem zamiar otwierać drzwi, kiedy usłyszałem za sobą tupot małych stóp(Happy Feet ). Bella wskoczyła na mnie.

Dosłownie wskoczyła.

Nie pocałowała mnie. Owinęła ręce wokół mojej szyi i mocno mnie przytuliła. Chwyciłem ją w pasie, żeby nie upadła.

**Bella**

Nie chciałam, żeby wychodził. Nie byłam na niego zła za ten pocałunek… Nie oczekiwałam tego, ale pragnęłam go zaznać.

Jedyną złą stroną były moje wspomnienia o Brandonie - silne, chore i pokręcone.

Ale to nie Brandon. To Edward. Obydwaj całkowicie się od siebie różnili. Nie byłam nawet pewna, dlaczego tak nagle przypomniał mi się Brandon.

Chciałam Edwarda, bez żadnych wspomnień w przyszłości.

**Edward**

- Przepraszam - powtarzałem, chowając twarz w jej włosach. Kochałem je. Pachniały cudownie i były piękne. Bella potrząsnęła głową; niechętnie postawiłem ją na ziemi. Stanęła za ladą i zaczęła coś pisać na swojej tablicy; po paru minutach podała mi ją.

_„Nie rób tego… chyba, że żałujesz."_ Praktycznie mogłem usłyszeć, jak wypowiada te słowa.

Czekaj. Myślała, że tego żałuję?

- Nie. Nigdy nie będę - odpowiedziałem, odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, ale lepsze to, niż nic. Wytarła poprzednie słowa i nakreśliła nowe.

_„Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Nigdy nie mów nigdy."_ Jej oczy nieco posmutniały, kiedy podała mi do przeczytania to, co tam nabazgrała. Czułem się zmęczony. Jak mogłem przypuszczać, że poprawię jej humor, kiedy nawet nie wiedziałem, z jakiego powodu jest smutna?

- Nigdy - powtórzyłem, spoglądając w te czekoladowe oczy.

Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Kim jest Adele? Zobaczymy... Komentujcie. Chcę wiedzieć, co myślicie o tym opowiadaniu. I czy domyślacie się, kim jest Adele?**

Ode mnie: **No właśnie... Zgadniecie? **


	8. Rozdział 8

**Bella**

- Zanim dojdziemy do drzwi twojego mieszkania, minie trochę czasu… Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? spytał Edward z nadzieją, gdy zamykałam sklep. Stał oparty o ścianę, czekając na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się. Rozmawialiśmy cały dzień - no dobrze, przez większą część dnia - ale wiedziałam, że nie chcę się jeszcze z nim żegnać. Jak widać on myślał podobnie.

„_Ok"_ - pokazałam, wkładając klucze do kieszeni jego spodni. Dobrze, że znał przynajmniej to proste słowo, już i tak za często musiałam pisać to, co chciałam powiedzieć. Kiedyś to załapie - tak samo było z Alice, Jasperem, Emmettem i Rose. Wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon i napisałam wiadomość do Emmetta.

„_Hej. Idę na chwilkę do Edwarda. Nie świruj i nie wysyłaj po mnie Gwardii Narodowej, okej?"_

Schowałam telefon do kieszeni bluzy. Poszliśmy w innym kierunku niż zwykle, oddalając się od mojej dzielnicy. Po chwili marszu wśród obcych ludzi usłyszałam nieśmiały głos Edwarda.

- Eee… mogę potrzymać cię za rękę? - To było słodkie, prosił o pozwolenie… a ja byłam szczęśliwa, że to zrobił. Zdecydowanie zyskał w moich oczach. Uśmiechnęłam się i bez jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi splotłam jego palce ze swoimi. Jego dłoń była sporo większa od mojej, a palce długie i silne - ręka prawdziwego pianisty. Twarz Edwarda promieniała jak buzia dziecka w bożonarodzeniowy poranek. Ponownie się uśmiechnęłam.

_"Seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight…_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on…"_

Usłyszałam mój najnowszy dzwonek - „Behind These Hazel Eyes" w wykonaniuKelly Clarkson. Wyciągnęłam telefon lewą dłonią, myśląc, że to odpowiedź od Emmetta. To _był _on, ale dlaczego dzwonił? Podałam komórkę Edwardowi.

_"Here I am, _

_once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one."_

Ten popatrzył na mnie zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na ekran telefonu i widząc, że ktoś dzwoni, od razu zrozumiał.

- Och. - Wziął ode mnie tę dzwoniącą rzecz i odebrał.

- Emmett, pamiętasz, że Bella nie mówi?

**Edward**

Doskonale to wiedział, więc dlaczego do niej dzwonił?

- Tak, ale ty mówisz.

- Okej… - Pogubiłem się.

- Nie mam twojego numeru, więc zadzwoniłem do Belli, geniuszu - powiedział Emmett powoli.

A więc czekała mnie kolejna gadka w stylu: „Tylko ją skrzywdzisz, a zginiesz długą i bolesną śmiercią". Świetnie.

- Tak. - Bella popatrzyła na mnie z zagadkową miną. Ścisnąłem lekko jej dłoń.

- Więc… Idziecie do twojego mieszkania?

- Tak.

- Spróbuj zrobić coś, czego nie będzie chciała, a cię zabiję. - Brzmiał naprawdę poważnie. Pokręciłem z rozdrażnieniem głową. Kiedy wreszcie skończy z tymi groźbami?

- Żaden problem. Przysięgam, nic jej nie zrobię. Jeśli powie ci, że coś było nie tak, daję ci pozwolenie na zabicie mnie w najbardziej bolesny sposób, jaki tylko zechcesz. - Bella chyba zorientowała się, o co chodzi, bo tylko westchnęła.

- Trzymam cię za słowo - powiedział, rozłączając się. Oddałem dziewczynie telefon.

„_Przepraszam…"_ - pokazała jedno z tych łatwych słów, które udało mi się zapamiętać.

**Bella**

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Emmett zrobił coś takiego. Chociaż… Po nim można się spodziewać wszystkiego. Mimo to i tak będę na niego dalej zła, kiedy wrócę do domu.

- W porządku. Po prostu się o ciebie martwi. - Edward udawał, że nic się nie stało. - Gdy Jazz i Alice zaczęli się spotykać, robiłem to samo. Właściwie posunąłem się jeszcze dalej… Śledziłem ich na pierwszej randce - odparł, chichocząc. Uśmiechnęłam się. Naprawdę mógłby zrobić coś takiego.

Poczułam coś mokrego na czubku mojego nosa i jęknęłam. Padał śnieg. Nienawidziłam zimna, chociaż mieszkałam w Nowym Jorku.

- Nie lubisz śniegu? spytał. Jego brązowe, roztrzepane włosy już zdążyły pokryć się białymi płatkami. Mocno potrząsnęłam głową, prawie się przewracając. On tylko się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

Bycie z Edwardem było… proste. Nie musiałam zastanawiać się ani nad tym, czy wyglądam głupio, ani czy bardzo jestem niezdarna. To było świetne.

- Zimno ci - powiedział, chowając nasze dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. Miał rację, było mi zimno. Naprawdę nie pomyślałam o pogodzie, gdy wychodziłam z domu.

_- Cześć, Bella. - Brandon uśmiechnął się i podszedł do mnie. Nachylił się i mnie pocałował, a ja odwzajemniłam ten gest. Jego ręce wślizgnęły się do tylnych kieszeni moich dżinsów. Ktoś zagwizdał, kolejna osoba głośno chrząknęła. Oderwałam się od niego i ujrzałam Rose._

_- Emmett przyszedł. - Rzuciła mi karcące spojrzenie i odeszła._

To, że ten gest przypomniał mi o Brandonie, było głupie. Westchnęłam delikatnie i ostrożnie wyciągnęłam swoją dłoń. Nie chciałam, żeby jego też była zimna. Popatrzył na mnie, lekko się garbiąc.

- Hej… Co ja zrobiłem? Następnym razem powiedz, kiedy zamierzasz zrobić coś takiego. - Na początku jego głos brzmiał normalnie, ale później można było wyczuć nutkę bólu. Jego oczy były przygaszone. Czułam się winna, jakby ktoś wbijał mi nóż w sam środek serca. Nie powinnam się na nim wyżywać tylko dlatego, że nie potrafiłam zapomnieć o przeszłości. Myślałam o tym, czy nie powiedzieć mu wszystkiego; w końcu pokręciłam głową.

- Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? - spytał cichym, spokojnym głosem. Ponownie zaprzeczyłam, wpatrując się w nasze stopy. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza… No, może niezupełnie. Samochody na sąsiedniej ulicy trąbiły na siebie i wlekły się w korku, ludzie dookoła trajkotali, po prostu my nic nie mówiliśmy.

- Okej - westchnął i objął mnie w pasie. - Czy tak będzie w porządku? - zapytał, obserwując mnie z bliska. Po chwili skinęłam głową. Żadne złe wspomnienia nie pojawiły się w moim umyśle. Uśmiechnął się, ale nie tak szeroko, jak ostatnim razem.

Muszę znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się mojej przeszłości, abym mogła być z Edwardem i go nie ranić. Muszę.

Siedziałam zwinięta w kłębek obok Edwarda na bardzo wygodnej kanapie - oglądaliśmy film. Zrobiło się już późno. Godzinę temu dostałam wiadomość od Emmetta - pytał się, jak długo jeszcze tu zostanę. Wiedziałam, że niedługo minie kolejne sześćdziesiąt minut.

Edward przyniósł mi pusty notesik i ołówek i położył rzeczy na stoliku do kawy, który znajdował się przed nami. Bawił się moimi palcami, starając się mnie nie łaskotać. Gdy zobaczyliśmy napisy, wstał i włączył światło. Ponownie usiadł, przez chwilę przygryzając wargi, po czym spytał:

- Mogę coś zrobić? - Lekko się zmieszałam. Skinęłam głową, mając nadzieję, że pozbyłam się zdenerwowania z mojej twarzy. Przybliżył się do mnie, położył nogi na kolanach i pocałował w policzek. Od razu się rozpromieniłam.

- Tak jest dobrze? - zapytał, patrząc mi w oczy. Potwierdziłam, a on znowu się nachylił i cmoknął mój nos. Ponownie się uśmiechnęłam i skinęłam głową, wiedząc, co zaraz zrobi. Poczułam, jak się śmieje, całując mój drugi policzek; zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach. Odczekałam chwilę. Nic się nie stało. Poczułam jego szeroki uśmiech; pocałował mnie trochę mocniej i odsunął się po kilku sekundach.

Byłam tak bardzo szczęśliwa, że mogłabym zatańczyć. Przynajmniej spróbować. Żadnych wspomnień o Brandonie. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego… Może dlatego, że Edward był… ostrożniejszy, milszy i bardziej uprzejmy niż Brandon? To brzmiało wiarygodnie.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? - sprawdził, wciąż będąc bardzo blisko mnie. Przytaknęłam. Gdyby mógł usłyszeć bicie mojego serca, chyba by ogłuchł.

Zadzwonił mój telefon. Jęknęłam i podniosłam go ze stolika. Kolejna wiadomość od Emmetta.

„_Isabello Marie Swan, już prawie północ, a ciebie wciąż nie ma w domu."_

Zmarszczyłam brwi i odpisałam:

„_Emmecie Joshuo Swan, IDŹ SPAĆ! Przyjdę później. Jezu."_

Wysłałam odpowiedź i odłożyłam komórkę. Edward uśmiechał się w dobrze znany mi sposób.

- Okej, zgaduję, że lepiej będzie, jeśli odprowadzę cię do domu, zanim Emmett sam przyjdzie i mnie zabije. Wezmę tylko cieplejszą kurtkę, wciąż pada. - Ostrożnie podniósł moje nogi i wyślizgnął się spod nich. Ułożyłam je tak, jak na początku. Nachylił się i pocałował mnie w nos, po czym zniknął na korytarzu; usłyszałam, jak wchodzi na górę. Po minucie _znów _usłyszałam dźwięk dzwonka mojego telefonu.

„_Nie możesz mnie winić za to, że się o ciebie martwię. Przypomnij sobie, co się stało, kiedy ostatnio mnie zignorowałaś!"_

Patrzyłam na litery z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Myśli, że może się tak do mnie zwracać? Po kolejnych trzech sekundach gapienia się w ekran, rzuciłam komórkę przed siebie. Na moje nieszczęście usłyszałam:

- Wow! - O Boże, proszę, powiedz, że nie uderzyłam Edwarda. Zakryłam dłońmi usta. - Masz jakiś konkretny powód, żeby rzucać we mnie telefonem? - spytał zdezorientowanym tonem. Wstałam i podbiegłam do niego, mocno go przytulając. Szybko podeszłam do stolika chwytając notes i ołówek.

„_Tak mi przykro! O Boże… Uderzyłam cię? Emmett mnie wkurzył" _napisałam i podałam mu kartkę. Roześmiał się, kiedy czytał tekst tymi błyszczącymi oczami, i popatrzył na mnie.

- Nie, schyliłem się. Lepiej się pośpiesz, zanim jeszcze bardziej cię rozzłości. Następnym razem mogę nie zdążyć - nabijał się. Podał mi jedną z kurtek i telefon, który, o dziwo, był w nienaruszonym stanie. Uśmiechnęłam się z zakłopotaniem i pokazałam: _„Dzięki". _

Wyszłam za nim z salonu; przeszliśmy przez korytarz, gdzie przytrzymał mi drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się, czekając, aż zamknie mieszkanie, po czym wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy w kierunku windy.

- Jest dobrze? - spytał, pozwalając mi nacisnąć guzik. Skinęłam głową, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo różni się od Brandona.

Przez większą część drogi do mojego mieszkania nic nie mówiliśmy. Na zewnątrz nie było zbyt wielu ludzi, a po ulicy jeździło tylko kilka taksówek. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że potrzebuję kieszonkowego notatnika i długopisu, żebym mogła porozumiewać się z nim, gdy będziemy poza domem.

- Zastanawiałem się… kim dla siebie jesteśmy? Chciałabyś być moją dziewczyną? - zapytał nagle. Na chwilę przygryzłam wargi. Oczywiście, że chciałam. Wydaje mi się, że jestem już w stanie być z kimś, zwłaszcza z Edwardem. Pokiwałam twierdząco głową.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zatrzymał na środku ulicy i mnie pocałował.

Roześmiałam się, odpychając złe wspomnienia, które próbowały wkraść się do mojego umysłu.

„_Pojawiły się nowe wspomnienia. Lepsze" - _pomyślałam, kiedy ponownie zaczęliśmy iść. Zbyt szybko znaleźliśmy się niedaleko mojego mieszkania. Drzwi do apartamentu Emmetta były otwarte na całą szerokość, a z ciemnego korytarza sączyło się małe światełko. Obróciłam się i spojrzałam na mojego brata. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i zamknął drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

- Zobaczymy się jutro? - wyszeptał Edward. W tym domu ściany miały uszy. Założę się, że Emmett stał przy jednej z nich i próbował nas usłyszeć, a dokładniej Edwarda. Skinęłam głową i zdjęłam kurtkę, którą mi pożyczył.

- Możesz ją zatrzymać - odparł, kiedy próbowałam mu ją wcisnąć. Uśmiechnęłam się. Brandon nigdy nie dał mi swojego ubrania. Nigdy. A po kilku godzinach randki z Edwardem miałam już jego spodnie, koszulkę i kurtkę.

- Dobranoc, kochanie - szepnął mi do ucha, nachylił się i dał buziaka. Pozwoliłam mu. Żadnych złych wspomnień. Kiedy się odsunął, otworzyłam drzwi mojej kawalerki i weszłam do środka. Pomachałam mu i zobaczyłam uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym, chociaż nie wiem, czy to widział - stałam w nieoświetlonym korytarzu. Potem poszedł do własnego domu. Słyszałam odgłosy jego kroków na schodach, dopóki nie ucichły.

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i włączyłam światło. Moje malutkie, jednopokojowe mieszkanko niby wyglądało tak samo, jednak czułam jakąś różnicę, która czyniła je trochę mniej ponurym. Na mej twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech. Postanowiłam zignorować tego bezczelnego podsłuchiwacza i wzięłam prysznic. Gdy skończyłam, założyłam koszulkę Edwarda i własne spodnie od piżamy. Emmett i Rose zmuszali mnie, abym podkręcała centralne ogrzewanie, ale wciąż było mi zimno. Popatrzyłam na nią pierwszy raz tego wieczoru i od razu się ucieszyłam.

To była sportowa kurtka, którą dostałam od Edwarda.

Usiadłam na kanapie, narzuciłam na plecy pamiątkę z dzisiejszej randki i rozczesałam włosy. Czułam się już zmęczona, więc ostrożnie odłożyłam kurtkę na komodę i wślizgnęłam się pod kołdrę. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk mojego telefonu. Szybko wyskoczyłam z łóżka i podniosłam go z szafki.

Dostałam wiadomość od Edwarda.

„_Hej, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że dotarłem do domu. Dobranoc i słodkich snów, piękna."_

Wyszczerzyłam się i wróciłam do łóżka, ale nie zasnęłam od razu. Byłam za bardzo szczęśliwa. Przypomniał mi się cytat, który widziałam pewnego dnia.

„_Kiedy kogoś kochasz, nie możesz zasnąć, bo rzeczywistość jest lepsza od snów."_

* * *

Od Autorki: **Okej, bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy. Czy ja za dużo mówię? Może powinnam trochę skrócić autorskie notki? W każdym razie - dodałam ten rozdział bardzo szybko. Chyba zasługuje na dużo komentarzy, prawda?**

Ode mnie: **O mnie chyba nie można powiedzieć tego samego... Ale przyjmę chętnie wszelkie komentarze :P**


	9. Rozdział 9

**Bella**

Moje życie dobrze się toczyło. Miałam tylko jeden mały problem związany ze świętami, ale przecież został do nich jeszcze ponad miesiąc! Nie ma powodu do zmartwień.

Obudziłam się i wyjęłam telefon, aby sprawdzić godzinę i…

Jasna cholera.

Dziesiąty grudnia? Co? Do dupy. Tutaj zaczynają się schodki.

Co będę robić w Boże Narodzenie? Edward i ja spotykaliśmy się od jakiegoś miesiąca… Czy oczekiwał, że spędzimy te święta razem? Do diabła, _chciałam_ z nim być podczas tych magicznych chwil… Ale nie wiedziałam, czy to się uda, z pewnych powodów…

O cholera. Wciąż nie wiem, co dać Adele.

Zwlekłam się z łóżka. Założyłam dżinsy, buty z futerkiem, granatowy sweter i kurtkę Edwarda. Usiadłam na chwilę, rozmyślając. Byłoby miło, gdybym zabrała go na zakupy… Może mógłby mi w czymś pomóc. Poza tym obydwoje jesteśmy zajęci swoją pracą tak bardzo, że nie mieliśmy okazji zobaczyć się w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni… Znów wzięłam telefon do ręki.

_„Hej, jesteś zajęty? Muszę iść na zakupy… chciałbyś mi towarzyszyć?"_ Wysłałam wiadomość i poszłam do łazienki, aby umyć twarz, zęby i uczesać się; wróciłam do pokoju i zerknęłam na komórkę.

_„Dzień dobry, Słoneczko. =) Tym razem nie mam żadnych planów. Będę za chwilę ze śniadaniem, okej?"_ Uśmiechnęłam się. Czyż on nie jest idealny? Przyniesie mi jedzenie!

_„Brzmi świetnie! Kupisz pączki? Prooooooszę?"_ - odpisałam i poczekałam kilka sekund.

_„Ha, ha, okej. Mogą być pączki."_ Wyszczerzyłam zęby. Dostanę słodkości i Edwarda. Mój dzień właśnie stał się bardziej radosny.

* * *

Pół godziny później pojawił się mój gość z torebką pączków w ręce. Pocałowałam go przelotnie, po czym wyrwałam mu paczkę i podeszłam do lady.

- Wow, czuję się ważny… - powiedział smutnym głosem, siadając na krześle obok mnie. Przewróciłam oczami i chwyciłam notes oraz ołówek.

- _Bo jesteś ważny. Gdyby nie ty, nie dostałabym śniadania_ - napisałam. Ugryzłam duży kawałek pączka w czekoladzie. Edward tylko pokręcił głową.

- To tak, jakbyś miała ciążowe zachcianki… Jezu - powiedział poirytowanym głosem, ale wiedziałam, że wcale nie myślał w ten sposób. Jednak to, co powiedział… Zaczęłam się krztusić. Klepnął mnie w plecy, wstał i podał mi szklankę wody.

- Już dobrze… O Boże. Chyba nie myślisz, że… - Wyglądał na zszokowanego i cierpiącego, gdy stał nieruchomo ze szklanką w dłoni. To nie jego wina… Byliśmy razem dopiero miesiąc i nie robiliśmy niczego, co mogłoby spowodować, że jestem w ciąży, więc…

Zaczęłam gorączkowo machać rękoma. Napisałam odpowiedź tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiłam.

- _Nie, nie, nie, NIE!!! Zwolnij. Oddychaj. Nie ma szans. Po prostu poszło nie w tę dziurkę._ - To nie była prawda, ale nie musiał wiedzieć, o czym teraz myślałam. Pozwoliłam mu przeczytać. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, opierając się całym ciężarem o szafkę.

- Okej. W porządku. Nic mi nie jest. - Wciąż oddychał głęboko.

Gdyby tylko wiedział…

* * *

- Okej, więc czego szukamy? - spytał, kiedy weszliśmy do sklepu z zabawkami. Oczywiście wzięłam ze sobą mały notesik i ołówek. Te rzeczy były naprawdę przydatne.

- _Zabawki dla dwuletniego dziecka… i może jakichś ubranek._ - Podałam mu kartkę i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Co spodobałoby się Adele? Nie byłam do końca pewna… Długo jej nie widziałam.

- Dwuletniego? - spytał, wyraźnie zaciekawiony. - Kto to? - Wzdrygnęłam się szczęśliwa, że skupił się na kolejce elektrycznej. Właściwie założyłam, że wyjaśnię mu to bez owijania w bawełnę. Nie lubiłam kłamać. Jednak zrobiłam najmądrzejszą rzecz, na jaką wpadłam - udałam, że go nie słyszałam.

Po paru chwilach rozglądania się, poddałam się oszołomiona ilością zabawek. Wyciągnęłam telefon z kieszeni i przejechałam w dół mojej listy kontaktów.

_„Cześć, mamo. Czym lubi bawić się Adele? I jaki rozmiar ubrań nosi? Robię zakupy na święta."_ Wyślij… Poczekaj parę minut… Sprawdź odpowiedź.

_„Cześć, Skarbie! Zobaczmy… Ma dużo pluszowych zwierzątek. I nosi rozmiar 2T*. Jak na swój wiek, jest mała, ty też taka byłaś… Powodzenia na zakupach!"_

Pluszowe zwierzaki… Pluszowe zwierzaki… W tym sklepie było pełno pluszowych zwierzaków!

Napisałam w notesie to, co powiedziała mi mama, mając nadzieję, że Edward wpadnie na jakiś pomysł.

- Zrób misia - powiedział, uśmiechając się.

Lepiej nie ujęłabym tego.

* * *

Muszę powiedzieć, że mieliśmy świetne wyczucie czasu. Był późny ranek, więc większość dzieci siedziała jeszcze w szkole, więc sklep świecił pustkami.

Wybrałam słodkiego niedźwiadka o topazowym kolorze.

Ku uciesze pracownika wykonaliśmy te wszystkie głupiutkie czynności, którymi normalnie zajmują się pracownicy fabryki zabawek. Obydwoje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Nie ma to jak robienie z siebie głupka w miejscu publicznym, prawda?

Później kupiłam kilka ubrań. Wybrałam małą, zieloną sukienkę, prostą, różową spódniczkę i piżamę Hello Kitty. Edward wyglądał na rozbawionego, kiedy stał oparty o ladę i przyglądał się moim poczynaniom.

W końcu nazwałam misia. Taylor Noel Swan.

Musiałam przyznać, że cała sytuacja była zabawna. Też chciałam mieć pluszową maskotkę. Powiedziałam Edwardowi, że marzy mi się taki prezent na następną gwiazdkę, a on tylko się roześmiał.

Byłam na siebie trochę zła za to, że wydałam tyle pieniędzy, ale… to w końcu święta i miałam dużo do nadrobienia z… a co tam! Rodzice dziewczynki, którą uczyłam języka migowego płacili _naprawdę_ dobrze, więc mogłam sobie pozwolić na odrobinę szaleństwa. Skończyłam zakupy przed lunchem. Edward niósł większość toreb.

- Spytam znowu: dla kogo to wszystko? - Próbował złapać taksówkę, ale odjechała. Westchnęłam i wystawiłam dłoń, zastanawiając się, czy to zadziała. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu udało się. Edward przytrzymał mi drzwi, a potem sam wsiadł do samochodu. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni notesik i zaczęłam pisać, podczas gdy on mówił kierowcy, dokąd ma jechać. Na szczęście zyskałam trochę czasu, aby zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

- _Adele to mała dziewczynka, która mieszka z moją mamą i ojczymem._ - Miałam nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy, aby zaspokoić jego ciekawość. Na szczęście wzruszył jedynie ramionami i przestał drążyć ten temat.

* * *

Powinnam się domyślić, że moje szczęście nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Po porannych zakupach przenieśliśmy się do Edwarda na resztę dnia. Obejrzeliśmy kilka filmów i spałaszowaliśmy wszystko, co znaleźliśmy w jego spiżarni. Przed czwartą postanowiłam iść do łazienki. Mój telefon został na stoliku. Byłam w holu, kiedy zaczął dzwonić.

- Twoja mama! - zawołał Edward. Wyjrzałam zza rogu.

- _Zobacz, o co chodzi. Zaraz wrócę_ - pokazałam.

To były jedne z najgorszych słów, jakie kiedykolwiek powiedziałam. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju, Edward wpatrywał się w mój telefon, wyraźnie zszokowany.

_O nie… Co powiedziała?_ - pomyślałam, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

Westchnęłam i wyrwałam telefon z jego dłoni.

Nie…

_„Cześć, Bells. Powiedziałam Adele o twoich zakupach! Jest zachwycona tym, że zobaczy mamę. Kochamy cię i nie możemy się doczekać, kiedy nas odwiedzisz! A to jest jej dzisiejsze zdjęcie… Wygląda cudownie z zakręconymi włosami, prawda?"_

Oczywiście wiadomość zawierała fotografię małej dziewczynki. Gdyby tylko Edward nie zorientował się po jej obejrzeniu… Nie, nie ma mowy, żeby ktokolwiek dał się na to nabrać. Adele była mniejszą wersją mnie - te same mahoniowe włosy, nos, blada skóra… poza jej oczami. Ich kolor odziedziczyła po ojcu - miały odcień pięknej morskiej zieleni. Nie aż tak zapierające dech w piersiach jak Edwarda, lecz wciąż… piękne. Moja mała dziewczynka.

Nadal stał w bezruchu. Położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. Żadnej zmiany. Stanęłam przed nim i w końcu na mnie spojrzał. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy. Nie wiedziałam, czy był to szok, ból, złość czy coś zupełnie innego.

- To twoja córka? - spytał. Potulnie skinęłam głową, czując się taka mała, taka młoda… Byłam młoda. Miałam dziewiętnaście lat i dwuletnie dziecko. Edward wpatrywał się we mnie tymi olśniewającymi oczami. Cisza była tak głośna… _za głośna_! Podniósł rękę, a ja podskoczyłam, spodziewając się uderzenia. Myliłam się. Zamiast tego delikatnie pogłaskał mój policzek, pochylił się i pocałował mnie jeszcze delikatniej.

Potem zaczął gdzieś iść. Parę chwil później usłyszałam odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

Odszedł.

**Edward**

Moje myśli były pokręcone. Idąc, potrąciłem kogoś, lecz przeprosiłem i poszedłem dalej. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd zmierzam. Nie wiedziałem nawet, w którym kierunku idę i w jakiej części miasta się znajduję. Bella, _moja_ Bella miała córkę. Nie mogłem uspokoić myśli, to było dla mnie wielkim… zaskoczeniem. W końcu skierowałem się w stronę Central Parku. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, usiadłem na ławce.

Nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Zadzwoniłem do Esme.

- Halo? - odebrała. Jej głos jak zawsze brzmiał melodyjnie.

- Cześć, Esme. Tu Edward. - Mój za to był kompletnie bez sił. Świetnie.

- Coś się stało? Brzmisz tak, jakby przejechał cię pociąg. Jestem w domu, chcesz przyjść i pogadać na osobności? - Była bardzo spostrzegawcza. Biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się znajdowałem, okazało się to prawdopodobnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

- Tak. Jestem w Central Parku, będę za kilka minut.

- Okej, czekam - powiedziała, lekko zmartwiona. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni i skierowałem się w stronę jej domu.

Gdy zapukałem, od razu otworzyła drzwi.

- Edward! Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Chodź. - Przywitała mnie mocnym uściskiem. Po chwili przerwała, abym mógł wejść. Klapnąłem na krzesło, a ona zajęła kanapę.

- Wyglądasz i brzmisz strasznie. Co się stało? - zapytała, przechodząc od razu do sedna. Pomimo tego, że Alice była adoptowana, ona i Esme bardzo się przypominały. To było niesamowite. Westchnąłem i ścisnąłem nos palcami.

- Więc… Znasz moją dziewczynę, Bellę. - Oczywiście, że znała. Bella i Alice były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. - Przeżyłem dziś mały szok… - zawahałem się. Nie miałem pewności, czy ukochana chciałaby, żeby Esme o wszystkim wiedziała. _Musiałem_ z kimś porozmawiać, a ona była jedyną osobą, która potrafiła udzielić dobrej rady.

- Zaczynaj - popędziła mnie, krzyżując nogi. Westchnąłem.

- Musisz obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz - powiedziałem, patrząc jej w oczy. _Nawet Alice._ Szybko pokiwała głową.

- Ani słowa. Nawet Alice.

Tak dobrze mnie znała.

- Więc… mmm… dowiedziałem się, że Bella ma córkę! - wydusiłem. Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu głos mi się załamał. Usłyszałem westchnięcie i poczułem, jak ktoś mnie przytula.

- Chodź tutaj… - powiedziała, sadzając mnie na kanapie. Ponownie mnie objęła.

Była dla mnie jak druga matka.

- Edwardzie, tak mi przykro… To było pewnie wielkim szokiem, co? - spytała spokojnie. Poczułem się tak, jakbym znowu miał siedem lat i opowiadał mamie o łobuzach dokuczających mi w szkole. Skinąłem głową. Dzięki Bogu tym razem nie płakałem.

- Co powinienem zrobić? - Esme cichutko westchnęła.

- Kochasz ją?

- Tak - powiedziałem bez zastanowienia. Oczywiście, że ją kochałem, już od czasu, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy.

- Lubisz dzieci? - Znała odpowiedź - _kochałem je_. Potwierdziłem, a ona tylko wywróciła oczami.

- To w czym tkwi problem? - powiedziała zirytowanym tonem.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziałem. Co oznaczało, że nie było żadnego sensownego powodu, aby robić z igły widły.

- Dzięki, Esme. Kocham cię, pa! - Zdążyłem tylko szybko ją uścisnąć i wybiegłem z mieszkania.

**Bella**

Bardzo powoli szłam w kierunku mojego domu. Nazywałam to miejsce domem, bo dom był wszędzie tam, gdzie znajdował się Edward.

A teraz wszystko się skończyło.

Do zapamiętania: _Nigdy, przenigdy_ nie pozwalaj _nikomu_ czytać swoich wiadomości.

Westchnęłam i kopnęłam kawałek lodu. Wciąż miałam na sobie kurtkę Edwarda, ale było mi zimniej niż zwykle.

Wyglądało na to, że jedyna rzecz, w której byłam naprawdę dobra, to niszczenie swojego życia. Reasumując: po pierwsze, zaczęłam spotykać się z Brandonem, pomimo ostrzeżeń Emmetta, Rosalie i taty. Po drugie, nie widziałam mojej córki od czasu jej ostatnich urodzin w lipcu. Jestem cudowną matką. Po trzecie, podrzuciłam _moje_ dziecko mamie i ojczymowi. Chociaż to mogę jeszcze usprawiedliwić… Ledwo dawałam radę utrzymywać samą siebie, a byłam przecież o wiele mniej wymagająca niż Adele. Po czwarte, właśnie straciłam najlepszego faceta pod słońcem, który dziwnym trafem zechciał się ze mną spotykać.

Tak. Umiałam spieprzyć sobie życie.

*2T - amerykański rozmiar ubrań dziecięcych, porównywalny do naszego XXXS

* * *

Od Autorki: **Teraz już wiecie, kim jest Adele! Co prawda planowałam wprowadzić tę postać nieco później, ale... powiedziała mi, że już czas na nią! Proszę o komentarze ;)**

Ode mnie: **Prawda, że ta mała dziewczynka to bardzo urocza osóbka? Komentujcie ;)**


	10. Rozdział 10

**Edward**

Kiedy wróciłem do swojego mieszkania, Belli już tam nie było. Właściwie nie oczekiwałem, że zostanie… A jednak byłem trochę zawiedziony. Wysłałem jej wiadomość.

„_Bello, przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem… Przepraszam! Gdzie jesteś?"_

Czekałem i czekałem. Po trzydziestu minutach wciąż nie dostałem odpowiedzi.

Chyba naprawdę się na mnie wkurzyła. Nie żebym ją za to winił. Westchnąłem i przeczesałem palcami włosy, sprawiając, że stały się jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle. Robiłem tak zawsze, gdy byłem czymś zaniepokojony. Może po prostu powinienem dać jej trochę więcej przestrzeni? Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, czy jest to jedna z tych rzeczy, które robią faceci…

**Bella**

Usiadłam na łóżku, patrząc na pozostałości po moim biednym telefonie. Był poważnie zniszczony po zderzeniu ze ścianą.

Świetnie. Teraz muszę jeszcze kupić nową komórkę.

Jęknęłam i zrzuciłam buty z nóg.

Super. Zostawiłam u Edwarda wszystkie prezenty dla Adele. Coś jeszcze? Ach, tak. Miałam trzy koszulki, parę spodni i kurtkę - wszystko należało do niego. Muszę mu je zwrócić.

Okej, to już chyba wszystko. Poszłam do łazienki wziąć przyjemny, długi , ciepły prysznic.

**Edward**

Od godziny wpatrywałem się w sufit - jakie to żałosne! Powoli wstałem, słysząc, jak coś strzela mi w plecach.

To dawanie przestrzeni było o wiele trudniejsze niż myślałem.

Ona była całym moim życiem! Jak mógłbym żyć bez mojej miłości? I jak, do cholery, mogłem ją przeprosić za to wszystko? Może na początek dobre byłyby kwiaty… Zeskoczyłem z kanapy i wybiegłem z domu. Czy to przypadek, że za rogiem znajdowała się kwiaciarnia? Może. I tak w niedziele była nieczynna.

Gdy wracałem do mieszkania, zastanawiałem się, kiedy powinienem jej coś dać. Po jednym dniu? Dwóch? Trzech?

Nie wiedziałem, czy wytrzymam tak długo. Jutro poniedziałek. Mam lekcje o dziesiątej, pierwszej trzydzieści, czwartej i szóstej. Będę bardzo zajęty… Portier Rob obdarował mnie pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem, tak jakby dokładnie wiedział, dokąd idę. Wjeżdżając windą na dziewiąte piętro, układałem w głowie plan na jutrzejszy dzień. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i potrząsnąłem pękiem kluczy, szukając tego odpowiedniego. W końcu mi się udało.

_Jeśli przetrwamy tę próbę, będę musiał dorobić jeszcze jeden dla Belli… Może zechce się do mnie wprowadzić_ - pomyślałem.

Może za bardzo się rozpędzałem, ale dzielnica, w której mieszkała, przyprawiała mnie o załamanie nerwowe. Mnie? Poradziłbym sobie z kilkoma podejrzanymi osobami krążącymi wokół jej bloku. A Bella? Nie ma szans. Na pewno wszczęłaby niezłą bójkę, ale…

Nawet nie chciałem o tym myśleć.

Mogłem dać jej więcej niż wolną przestrzeń. Miałem dwie dodatkowe sypialnie, jedną łazienkę… Nie, żebym czegoś oczekiwał.

Oczywiście nie mogłem decydować za nią, więc na razie postanowiłem skupi ć się na przeprosinach, zanim zrobię coś jeszcze głupszego.

Zobaczmy… Co lubi Bella? Książki. Moją grę na pianinie. Czekoladę. Kwiaty. Kawę - chociaż miała na nią naprawdę niską tolerancję. Moje ubrania. Zostawiłem klucze na małym stoliku, zdjąłem buty i powiesiłem kurtkę na jednym z pustych wieszaków. Wszedłem do pokoju, w którym odbywały się lekcje, i zacząłem sprzątać. Na biurku leżał notesik Belli; otworzyłem go i zacząłem czytać.

„_Proszę? To moja ulubiona." _Chciała, żebym zagrał jedną ze skomponowanych przeze mnie piosenek. Uśmiechnąłem się, przypominając sobie o próbach napisania kawałkach specjalnie dla niej. Nie udało się. Nagle usłyszałem melodię w mojej głowie… Zamknąłem notes i usiadłem przy instrumencie. Zamknąłem oczy, wsłuchując się we wciąż brzmiące dźwięki i próbując znaleźć odpowiednie nuty. _Mam - p_omyślałem, kiedy moje palce dotknęły klawiszy.

**Bella**

Prysznic nie okazał się zbyt pomocny… Zrelaksowałam się, ale nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Edwardzie. Całkowicie się poddałam, gdy wyciągnęłam jego niebieską koszulkę i spodnie. Zajęłam miejsce na kanapie i włączyłam telewizor, próbując znaleźć coś porządnego na lokalnych kanałach. Wiadomości, wiadomości… Jeszcze więcej wiadomości… Westchnęłam i zdecydowałam się na ich oglądanie, w międzyczasie pałaszując miskę płatków. Była siódma trzydzieści, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

Podskoczyłam i szybko do nich podbiegłam, otwierając je gwałtownie… Ale to nie Edward. Po prostu Emmett przyszedł mnie odwiedzić.

- Cześć… Chciałem wiedzieć, czy jesteś w domu… Wysłałem ci pięć wiadomości. - Popatrzyłam na mojego brata stojącego na korytarzu.

Podeszłam bliżej i zarzuciłam na niego swoje ręce, przytulając twarz do jego klatki piersiowej.

- Hej, co się stało? - odparł zaskoczony i jednocześnie zaniepokojony. Mogłam poczuć siłę jego niedźwiedziego uścisku; wolną ręką głaskał mnie po głowie. Po chwili przeniósł mnie do wnętrza mieszkania, zamknął drzwi i usiadł obok mnie na kanapie.

- Co się stało? Coś cię boli? Mam cię zabrać do szpitala? Czy może powinienem załatwić to z Edwardem? - spytał, lekko spanikowany. Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy. Emmett… Dałby sobie radę nawet z aligatorem, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Bez odrywania głowy od jego piersi zaczęłam wymachiwać rękami w powietrzu.

_- Mama wysłała mi dzisiaj zdjęcie Adele - _pokazałam, wciąż płacząc. On tylko dalej gładził moje włosy swoją dużą dłonią.

- Okej… Tęsknisz za nią? Co u niej? - Jeśli to możliwe, zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Uwielbiał być wujkiem, zwłaszcza takiej małej dziewczynki jak Adele, nawet, jeśli nienawidził jej ojca. Skinęłam głową.

_- Wszystko dobrze. Tęsknię za nią… Ale nie o to chodzi. Edward widział wiadomość. Wie o niej… A kiedy mu wszystko wyjaśniłam, wyszedł! - _Zaczęłam płakać jeszcze mocniej. Poczułam, jak jego klatka piersiowa się podnosi.

- Po prostu wyszedł? Jak to, do cholery? - Teraz był wściekły.

_- I rozwaliłam mój telefon - _pokazałam mu części leżące na łóżku. Wpatrywał się we mnie zszokowany.

- Niezły rzut, Bell - skomentował zachwyconym tonem. Ponownie wtuliłam w niego twarz, nadal płacząc. Nie robiłam tego całe popołudnie, więc teraz dobrze było wyrzucić swój gniew.

Więc… mój brat przytulał mnie, podczas gdy ja płakałam. Zanim skończyłam, dochodziła dziewiąta; w międzyczasie Rosalie nas sprawdzała. Poczułam się senna po tylu godzinach płaczu. Emmett położył mnie na łóżku i włączył ogrzewanie.

- Poradzisz sobie?

Pokiwałam ospale głową.

- Okej. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, pamiętaj, że ja i Rose jesteśmy obok. Kocham cię, dzieciaku - powiedział. Pochylił się nade mną i pocałował w czoło. Wyłączył światło i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie męczyłam się zbyt długo z zaśnięciem. Kiedy już byłam na granicy snu, pomyślałam:

_Żadnych snów o Edwardzie._

Tak, jasne.

**Edward**

Od dwóch godzin wpatrywałem się w ekran telewizora. Nawet nie wiem, co to był za program - przypuszczam, że jakiś meksykański teleturniej. Położyłem w kącie wszystkie rzeczy, które zostawiła Bella. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedy będę je oddawał, nie będzie to przypominało zerwania - dwoje ludzi wymienia się pudełkami. Zaskoczyło mnie, że ktoś walił pięściami w moje drzwi. Wstałem i przeszedłem przez korytarz, w międzyczasie przeglądając się w lustrze. A niech to! Muszę powiedzieć, że wyglądałem strasznie. Moje włosy były roztrzepane jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a blada skóra i przekrwione oczy na pewno nie wyglądały zachęcająco.

Stało się to zaledwie po paru godzinach bez niej. Otworzyłem drzwi nawet nie sprawdzając, kim był mój gość.

Nagle zostałem wepchnięty w głąb mieszkania, a dwie silne ręce przycisnęły mnie do ściany.

O Boże, już jestem martwy.

Emmett Swan patrzył na mnie pełnym _nienawiści _spojrzeniem.

- Masz _jakiekolwiek _pojęcie o tym, co robiłem w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin? - zawarczał na mnie. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że byłem przerażony? Naprawdę _przerażony_. Pokręciłem głową.

- Pocieszałem moją kochaną siostrzyczką wylewającą gorzkie łzy. _Znowu_.

_Nie_. Zapomniałem o wielkim facecie, który był gotów mnie udusić. Skrzywdziłem Bellę bardziej niż się tego spodziewałem.

- Puść mnie - powiedziałem, próbując się uwolnić. Już znałem odpowiedź. „Dawanie jej przestrzeni" było kompletną głupotą.

- Niby czemu? - spytał, wciąż brzmiąc groźnie, ale jednocześnie okazywał zaskoczenie.

- Bo jestem idiotą, który chciał dobrze. A kogoś, kto powiedział, że najlepszą rzeczą jest „dawanie więcej swobody", powinno się zrzucić z klifu - powiedziałem, ponownie się szarpiąc. Emmett nie odezwał się; pewnie rozważał, co najpierw ze mną zrobić.

- Proszę, Emmett. Możesz mnie zabić, gdy będzie po wszystkim, tylko _proszę_, pozwól mi zrobić to, co chcę - błagałem. Tak, błagałem. Emmett popatrzył na mnie tym samym wzrokiem, co Bella - od razu było widać, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Wpatrywał się dobrych kilka sekund. Dziesięć… Piętnaście… Trzydzieści…

- Dobra. Ale jeśli zobaczę, że znowu przez ciebie płacze, lepiej uciekaj i miej nadzieję, że jesteś szybszy ode mnie - puścił mnie, lecz wcześniej brutalnie uderzył moją głową w ścianę. Chwyciłem klucze, założyłem buty i kurtkę; czekałem, aż wyjdzie, niecierpliwiąc się. Użyłem nogi, aby przytrzymać drzwi. Niechętnie wyszedł, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Szybko zamknąłem mieszkanie, odwróciłem się i biegiem rzuciłem się w stronę wyjścia z bloku. Nie było czasu na przejażdżkę windą. Te dziewięć pięter nie stanowiło w tym momencie żadnego problemu. Popchnąłem ciężkie drzwi i wbiegłem do holu; minąłem portiera i wyszedłem na ulicę.

**Bella**

Oczywiście, że śniłam o Edwardzie. Jak mogłabym tego nie robić? Nie chciałam, żeby sen się skończył, więc starałam się zatrzymać przed oczami jego obraz tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe; niestety, przerwało mi pukanie do drzwi. Która była godzina? Z pewnością nie był to jeszcze ranek. Proszę, niech to nie będzie rano. Zegarek wskazywał dwudziestą drugą. Wstałam z łóżka i założyłam kurtkę Edwarda; w mieszkaniu wciąż było zimno, a przecież Emmett włączył ogrzewanie. Śpiąca podążałam w stronę drzwi i otworzyłam je, przecierając oczy.

Nagle czyjeś ciepłe ręce otoczyły moją talię, a twarz została przyciśnięta do pachnącej klatki piersiowej.

Edward…

Poczułam, jak składa pocałunek na czubku mojej głowy, i westchnęłam.

Zdecydowanie nie chciałam się obudzić.

**Edward**

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Bella poddała się uściskowi. Nie, właściwie to nie było nic dziwnego. Zasłużyłem na to. Zaskoczyło mnie coś zupełnie innego. Zobaczyłem, jak klepnęła się w policzek - można było usłyszeć charakterystyczny odgłos. Spodziewałbym się, że prędzej uderzy _mnie_. Podniosła dłoń, aby ponownie to zrobić, patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Bella! - krzyknąłem, przytrzymując jej rękę. - Co ty robisz, do cholery? - spytałem, zamykając drzwi. Rozejrzałem się smutno dookoła. Kolejny powód, żeby Bella przeprowadziła się do mnie… Zasługiwała na więcej niż to. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Było zimno. Bardzo zimno. Westchnęła i wzięła do ręki notesik i długopis. Pisała coś powoli, a później mi to podała.

- _Musiałam się upewnić, że nie śpię… Przypuszczam, że kiedyś byś ze mną zerwał… Lepiej wcześniej niż później, co?_ - Mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jak mówi to smutnym tonem, starając się uczynić go bardziej radosnym, tak jakby nie miało to dla niej żadnego znaczenia; nie udało się. W jej oczach dało się dostrzec ból i smutek - czułem się tak, jakby ktoś wbił mi nóż w serce albo postrzelił, bo tym razem wszystkiemu byłem winien _ja_. Otoczyła ciasno swoje ciało własnymi ramionami, jakby za chwilę miało rozpaść się na kawałki. Podszedłem do niej i delikatnie wytarłem kciukiem łzy z jej policzków.

_To wszystko moja wina…_

- Bella… Nie, spójrz na mnie - powiedziałem spokojnie, gdy odsunęła się od mojej dłoni.

**Bella**

_Stało się. Spróbuj się nie rozpłakać - _powtarzałam w myślach, patrząc w te piękne, pełne życia, zielone oczy. Kochałam jego oczy… I włosy. Zagryzłam drżące usta.

- Bello, kocham cię - powiedział bardzo delikatnym głosem, brzmiąc jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle. Zamrugałam oczami. Nigdy… Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział mi, że mnie kocha. Przycisnęłam ręce do klatki piersiowej, ukazując zaskoczenie. Pokazałam jedno z tych prostych słów, które znał.

- _Co?_ - Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Edward lekko się uśmiechnął i położył dłonie na moich ramionach, lekko je ściskając; nasze oczy znalazły się na tej samej wysokości.

- Kocham cię, Isabello Marie Swan - powiedział ponownie. - Podaj mi notes… Długopis też. - To była dziwna prośba, ale zrobiłam, co chciał. Napisał kilka słów i podał mi kartkę.

„_Edward Anthony Masen kocha Isabellę Marie Swan." _Te słowa zapisane jego eleganckim pismem wyglądały naprawdę ślicznie. Nawet nasze imiona do siebie pasowały.

- Proszę. Czytaj to codziennie. _Kocham cię. _Spójrz na mnie! Jestem głupkiem! Nie widziałem cię tylko kilka godzin, a już czuję się okropnie! - Przeczesał włosy palcami powodując, że stały bardziej niż zwykle. Jestem pewna, że robił to milion razy podczas ostatnich paru godzin.

Przejęłam kartki i długopis, chcąc coś napisać.

- _Co do Adele: może nie jestem najlepszą matką na świecie, ale jeśli jej nie lubisz, nie możesz mnie pokochać. - _Podałam mu notes patrząc, jak śledzi tekst wzrokiem.

- Jeszcze nie wiem, czy ją lubię. Przecież nigdy jej nie spotkałem, prawda? Ale jestem pewien, że będzie dobrze… Zawsze kochałem dzieci - uśmiechnął się.

_O mój Boże, on jest idealny. _Wspięłam się na palce i pocałowałam go. Jego ręce oplotły się wokół mnie; odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale starał się go nie pogłębiać, aby nie posunąć się za daleko. Zawsze był wobec mnie bardzo ostrożny… _Cudownie. _

Nie mogłam mu jeszcze powiedzieć, że go kocham. To była po prostu… niebezpieczna strefa w mojej głowie. Ale chyba tego nie zauważył; i tak już mu to pokazałam mimo tego, że nie były to słowa ani pismo.

Pewnego dnia zdobędę się na to, aby powiedzieć te dwa słowa, ale nie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Za dużo zdarzeń jak na jeden dzień… Nie wiedziałam, jak wiele mogę jeszcze wytrzymać. Oderwałam się od Edwarda i poczułam, że nie mogę już dłużej zachowywać tego dla siebie. Ponownie sięgnęłam po notes. Zanim zaczęłam pisać, wzięłam głęboki wdech.

_- Chciałbyś zostać na noc? Jest już dość późno… - _Podałam mu kartkę. Przeczytał ją szybko.

- Jesteś… Jesteś pewna? Mogę wrócić do domu… Nie chciałbym, żebyś poczuła się niekomfortowo… - Próbował się wykręcić. Zabrałam mu notes i napisałam:

_- Nic mi nie będzie. Pójdę się przebrać, żebyś mógł założyć swoje ubrania. _

Uśmiechnął się.

- Okej, poczekam. Idź, a ja… podkręcę trochę ogrzewanie. - Odłożył notes na szafkę.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i przeszłam przez pokój. Otworzyłam szafę, znajdując flanelowe spodnie od piżamy i koszulkę. Usiadł na kanapie, by zaczekać, aż wrócę. Poszłam do łazienki i zmieniłam ubranie, po czym spojrzałam w lustro.

_Kocha mnie…_

Musiałam się uśmiechnąć.

Pozwoliłam Edwardowi się przebrać, a sama założyłam jego kurtkę, aby się ogrzać. Wrócił po kilku minutach ze starannie złożonymi ubraniami. Położył je na komodzie i podał mi swoją dłoń. Wyłączyłam światło i wślizgnęłam się do łóżka, robiąc miejsce obok siebie. Dołączył do mnie, przykrywając nas kołdrą. Przytulił mnie i podłożył ramię pod moją głowę.

Nie pojawiły się żadne wspomnienia o Brandonie, bo on nigdy nie był taki… zakochany. Traktował mnie jak nagrodę, przedmiot dla jego własnego użytku. Edward był jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał. Zaczął nucić dziwną, lecz piękną melodię brzmiącą jak kołysanka.

_Cudownie. _Wtuliłam się w niego i zasnęłam.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Powoli wszystko zaczyna się między nimi układać... Nie mogłam już dłużej się powstrzymywać - oni tak bardzo chcą już być razem! Jeśli zrobiłam jakieś głupie błędy, przepraszam. Już późno...**

Ode mnie: **Mam nadzieję, że ja nie popełniłam żadnej głupiej pomyłki :P**


	11. Rozdział 11

**Bella**

- Dzień dobry! - usłyszałam, gdy się budziłam. _Co? _Otworzyłam oczy, a światło słoneczne lekko mnie oślepiło. Och, to tylko Edward. Zapomniałam, że tu jest… Wciąż obejmował mnie jedną ręką, a drugą próbował odgarnąć włosy z mojej twarzy, uśmiechając się.

- Obudziłaś się już? - spytał lekko rozbawiony. Pokręciłam głową i ziewnęłam, ponownie zamykając oczy. Zachichotał.

- I tak długo spaliśmy, Bells. Już dziewiąta, a o dziesiątej mam lekcję… Przepraszam. - Po brzmieniu jego głosu mogłam wywnioskować, że naprawdę nie ma ochoty iść. Westchnęłam.

- Chcesz pospać trochę dłużej? - Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. Propozycja była kusząca, ale… nie wystarczająco. Zaprzeczyłam i otworzyłam oczy, przygryzając wargę. To całe „niemówienie" zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej wkurzające. Zaczęłam wymachiwać rękoma w powietrzu.

- Och! - Edward szybko wyskoczył z łóżka. Ja pewnie uderzyłabym tyłkiem o podłogę. Podszedł do szafki, wziął notes i ołówek, a ja usiadłam ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Podał mi obydwa przedmioty i zajął miejsce obok mnie, uważnie mi się przyglądając. Lekko się zarumieniłam i zaczęłam pisać.

- _Mogłabym pójść z tobą i zostać tam, dopóki nie skończysz pracy? Proszę. Nie będę przeszkadzała w lekcjach, obiecuję. - _Podałam mu kartki i zaczekałam chwilę, aż je przeczyta. Uśmiechnął się.

- Pewnie, że możesz. Idź się ubrać, zaraz wychodzimy - powiedział, odkładając notes. Podniósł się z łóżka. Każdy włos na jego głowie sterczał w zupełnie innym kierunku - były jeszcze bardziej roztrzepane niż zazwyczaj. Uśmiechnęłam się i skinęłam głową. Gdy próbowałam wyślizgnąć się z łóżka, upadłam na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem. Zanim Edward podał mi swoją rękę i pomógł wstać, głośno się roześmiał. W odpowiedzi wystawiłam język. Otworzyłam szafę i wyciągnęłam z niej dżinsy, a zamiast koszulki - niebieską sukienkę z długimi rękawami. Pobiegłam do łazienki, aby szybko się przebrać, umyć zęby, twarz i uczesać się - postanowiłam jednak zostawić rozpuszczone włosy. Prawdę mówiąc, mogłabym jeszcze trochę pospać - wczorajszy dzień był bardzo wyczerpujący. Ale nie chciałam iść do pracy sama. Trochę się bałam, ale na razie nie chciałam mu o tym mówić. Wyszłam z łazienki, znajdując Edwarda zajętego przeglądaniem kanałów w telewizji, ale w pełni gotowego do wyjścia. Usiadłam na łóżku, aby założyć skarpetki i futrzane buty. Zanim wstałam, zdecydowałam, że włożę nogawki do ich wnętrza.

Alice byłaby ze mnie dumna, nawet, jeśli nie wyglądałam aż tak dobrze. Hej, włożyłam w to duży wysiłek i chyba właśnie to się najbardziej liczy! Wstałam, dając Edwardowi znak, że jestem gotowa. Spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął.

- Ślicznie. - To było wszystko, co powiedział, zanim pocałował mnie w czoło.

* * *

Cały poranek spędziłam w sypialni Edwarda czytając, leżąc i słuchając, jak udzielał lekcji. Wiedziałam, kiedy grał on, a kiedy uczeń, nawet jeżeli był bardzo dobry. Około jedenastej usłyszałam odgłos zamykanych drzwi, a następnie stóp. Wróciłam do mojej książki o Katarzynie Medycejskiej, kiedy obok mnie usiadł Edward.

- Chcesz zostać tutaj i zamówić coś do jedzenia czy wolisz się przejść? - spytał. Jego głos zakłócał ciszę jak dzwoneczki, ale w dobrym znaczeniu. Zapamiętałam numer strony i zamknęłam książkę.

- _Pizza! - _pokazałam, uśmiechając się. Pizza brzmiała dobrze. Edward wybuchnął śmiechem - prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zachowywałam się jak dwunastolatka.

- Okej. Jaką chcesz? - Jego oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia, kiedy to mówił. Myślałam przez chwilę.

_- Z serem. - _Na szczęście w jego słowniczku języka migowego znajdowały się nazwy podstawowych produktów spożywczych, co znacznie ułatwiało sprawę.

- Brzmi świetnie, ale moja połówka będzie z pepperoni. - Pokazałam mu język. - Mogę pożyczyć twój telefon? - spytał. Zamarłam. Cholera. Nie powiedziałam mu jeszcze wszystkiego.

- _Nie - _odpowiedziałam, zanim sięgnęłam po notesik. On przyglądał mi się, zaskoczony. - _Mmm… Mój telefon stoczył wczoraj małą bitwę ze ścianą twojego mieszkania… Ściana wygrała - _napisałam. Lekko zażenowana oddałam mu kartkę. Popatrzył na mnie z mieszanką przerażenia, rozbawienia i zaciekawienia w oczach.

- Jak to się stało? - Ciekawość zwyciężyła. Westchnęłam i zarumieniłam się.

_- Byłam na ciebie zła, kiedy wyszedłeś, więc… rzuciłam nim… i się rozwalił… - _Zastanawiałam się, jak zareaguje na tę wiadomość. Rozważałam kilka możliwości: A - wybuchnie śmiechem(zawsze wtedy przypomina mi lwa) i powie, że nie musiałam tego robić, bo teraz nie mam telefonu; B - będzie zaskoczony i powie mi, że to _naprawdę _nie była wina biednego telefonu i nie musiałam się na nim wyżywać; C - będzie lekko rozbawiony moją złością, zachwycony tym, że potrafiłam rzucić telefonem o ścianę wystarczająco mocno, aby go rozwalić, uszczęśliwiony, że dałam mu _idealny _powód do zakupu nowego, _drogiego _telefonu i przerażony, że wracałam wczoraj do domu bez komórki.

Stwierdziłam, że odpowiedź C będzie najbardziej prawdopodobna, i miałam rację. Kiedy już skończył wykład o wracaniu do domu bez żadnego środka komunikacji, powiedział:

- Myślę, że musimy ci kupić nowy telefon - wyszczerzył się i prawie odbił od łóżka podniecony tym, że może mi coś kupić.

_- Nie - _pokazała moja lewa ręka. Westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Czułam się trochę winna… No dobrze, bardzo winna, ale nie mogłam mu pozwolić na kupno telefonu. Równie dobrze mogłam to zrobić sama.

- Pójdę po telefon i zamówię pizzę. Później dokończymy naszą rozmowę. - Wstał, a ja westchnęłam. Miałam przeczucie, że tym razem to on postawi na swoim. Wróciłam do lektury. Parę minut później poczułam, jak ktoś gładzi moje włosy i składa pocałunek na czubku głowy. Podskoczyłam, chociaż wiedziałam, że to Edward. Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. - Przewróciłam oczami.

- Nie zamierzasz odpuścić, prawda? - westchnął, siadając obok mnie. Zaprzeczyłam i w końcu spojrzałam na niego.

_- Edward, sama mogę kupić telefon. Więc proszę, nie martw się o to! - _napisałam w notesie i podałam mu wiadomość; właściwie rzuciłam kartki w jego stronę. Kiedy to czytał, zmarszczył brwi, co wydało mi się lekko podejrzane.

- Dobrze. - W końcu dał za wygraną.

Zapukałam do drzwi gabinetu Edwarda przed drugą, w międzyczasie zakładając kurtkę. Patrzyły na mnie dwie pary oczu: głównego zainteresowanego i pięcioletniej dziewczynki.

_- Wychodzę… Zobaczymy się później? - _pokazałam, co było trochę niegrzeczne z mojej strony, bo mała dziewczynka nie mogła mnie zrozumieć. Edward pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się.

- Oczywiście. Kończę lekcje o siódmej, potem muszę podrzucić gdzieś Alice i kupić coś na kolację, więc mogę trochę się spóźnić. Co mam przynieść?

- _Chińszczyznę._

- Okej. Uważaj na siebie. Kocham cię. - Przeszedł przez pokój i pocałował mnie w policzek, ignorując chichoczącą uczennicę. Uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam, pozwalając im dokończyć lekcję.

* * *

Dzwoneczek na drzwiach księgarni zabrzęczał, a w pomieszczeniu można było usłyszeć dźwięki dochodzące z ulicy.

- Isabella! - usłyszałam znajomy, pogodny głos z włoskim akcentem. Uśmiechnęłam się i sięgnęłam po tablicę do pisania.

- _Pan Frank! - _napisałam, pokazując mu zdanie. Bardzo cieszyłam się z jego wizyty, bo przez długi okres czasu tu nie zaglądał. Coś było nie tak. Można to było zobaczyć w jego oczach. Pomimo tego, że się uśmiechał widać było, że wewnątrz jest załamany.

_- Coś się stało? - _napisałam, mając nadzieję, że to nie było to, o czym myślałam.

Westchnął, a z jego twarzy zniknęły ślady udawanej radości.

- Och, Bello. Delia nie żyje. - Jego głos wyrażał głęboką stratę. Odłożyłam tablicę i mazak i wyszłam zza lady. Mocno go przytuliłam, czując, że z moich oczy płyną łzy. W takich sytuacjach byłam wdzięczna za to, że nie mogę mówić - pewnie nie potrafiłabym powiedzieć niczego pocieszającego. Zauważyłam, że jego ciało zaczyna się trząść. Chwilę później zaczął głośno szlochać. Moje serce zaczęło pękać na małe kawałeczki. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć… Pan Frank kiedyś opowiedział mi ich historię. Pobrali się, gdy on był dziewiętnastolatkiem, a ona miała osiemnaście lat. Byli ze sobą bardzo długo, a teraz los ich rozdzielił.

Co więcej - wiedziałam, że była to pożegnalna wizyta. Pan Frank nie chciał żyć bez Delii. Nie potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie, jak wbija nóż w swoje serce, skacze z okna na piątym piętrze ani żadnej innej formy samobójstwa. Ale czułam to. Jego chęć życia malała z każdą chwilą. Po prostu nie potrafiłby wytrzymać ani chwili bez niej.

Już niedługo stracę tego wspaniałego człowieka. Był dla mnie jak dziadek, którego nigdy nie miałam.

- Tęsknię za nią, Isabello. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknię… - łkał. Płakałam razem z nim, ponieważ nie mogłam nic dla niego zrobić, a on mnie zostawiał.

- Ja… Chciałbym ci coś dać, Isabello. - Tylko jemu pozwalałam tak się nazywać. W jego ustach brzmiało to o niebo lepiej. Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął grubą książkę. Ostrożnie ją wzięłam.

- Nie otwieraj jej, dopóki nie wyjdę - powiedział, ściskając mnie mocno przez dłuższą chwilę; później odwrócił się i wyszedł na ulicę bez żadnego słowa. Tam nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby się o niego troszczyć.

Popatrzyłam na książkę leżącą w moich dłoniach. Wyglądała jak dziennik. Przetarłam oczy, próbując przestać płakać. Wróciłam za ladę, zajęłam miejsce na krześle i otworzyłam tom. Znajdowały się tam słowa napisane starannym, czytelnym pismem pana Franka.

„_Droga Isabello,_

_W tej książce zawarta jest historia życia mojego i Delii oraz kilka naszych zdjęć._

_Kochałem cię jak własne dziecko._

_Pewnie zarzucasz sobie, że nie potrafiłaś mnie tu zatrzymać. To nie twoja wina. Nigdy nie zamierzałem żyć bez Delii, a ona czuła to samo. Byliśmy zbyt długo razem, aby się rozstać._

_Tak naprawdę nie umarliśmy. Zawsze będziemy żyć w twoim sercu, w tej książce, w naszej rodzinie._

_Nie smuć się z mojego powodu, jednak płacz dobrze ci zrobi. Nie ma nic złego w kilku łzach. Pamiętaj tylko, że to jest właśnie to, czego chciałem, i że zawsze byłem szczęśliwszy, przebywając razem z nią._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Frank Lababera"_

Zamknęłam książkę, gdy znów zabrzęczał dzwonek. To tylko kolejny klient. Chciałam przeczytać ją w samotności. Była za bardzo wyjątkowa, aby ją z kimś dzielić.

To będzie bardzo długi dzień.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Naprawdę płakałam pisząc to. To naprawdę smutne... Będę tęsknić za panem Frankiem. Komentarze bardzo mile widziane.**

Ode mnie: **Muszę przyznać, że też trochę się wzruszyłam podczas tłumaczenia. A Wy?**


	12. Rozdział 12

Bella

Pięć dni później siedziałam w gabinecie Edwarda. Słuchałam, jak gra, a w międzyczasie czytałam gazetę. Kiedy doszłam do zgonów, był tam - uśmiechał się do mnie.

Frank Lababera.

Spodziewałam się tego. Mogłam czytać ten dział każdego ranka. Ale teraz, kiedy zobaczyłam czarno - białą fotografię, dopiero to do mnie dotarło. Właściwie powiedziałam jedno słowo.

- Nie. - Pokręciłam głową, a po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Po raz pierwszy Edward pomylił nuty. Potem spojrzał na mnie. Zanim zdążyłam mrugnąć, otoczył mnie ramionami. Nie mówiłam nic więcej, nie wiedziałam nawet, dlaczego wypowiedziałam to jedno słowo. Od dłuższego czasu tak mocno nie płakałam, wliczając dzień, w którym Edward dowiedział się o Adele.

- Bella, co jest? Co się stało? Coś cię boli? Co mam robić? - Trochę spanikował. Naprawdę nie czułam się winna. Szlochałam tak głośno, że prawie się dusiłam. Po paru chwilach podniósł mnie, zaniósł do salonu i posadził na kanapie, zajmując miejsce obok. Wciąż ściskałam w ręce gazetę. Nie potrafiłam uspokoić się na tyle, żeby coś napisać, a tym bardziej pokazać, więc stuknęłam palcem w zdjęcie pana Franka mając nadzieję, że Edward pamięta, kim był.

**Edward**

Spojrzałem na fotografię starszego mężczyzny, później na jego imię. Frank… To chyba przyjaciel Belli z księgarni. W artykule napisano, że znaleziono go martwego w domu wczoraj rano po tym, jak jego serce po prostu… przestało bić.

Nigdy nie widziałem Belli w takim stanie. Jej reakcja naprawdę mnie przestraszyła. Nie wiedziałem, co mogę dla niej zrobić, więc po prostu ją przytuliłem.

- Przykro mi, kochanie. Tak bardzo mi przykro - powiedziałem, próbując wymyśleć coś sensownego. Niestety, nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy, więc ostrożnie wyciągnąłem gazetę z jej dłoni, odłożyłem na podłogę i przytuliłem ją. Nie lubiłem tego uczucia bezradności. To było straszne - siedzieć obok Belli, gdy była w takiej sytuacji. Ale co mogłem zrobić w sprawie śmierci jej przyjaciela? Nic.

Po pół godzinie szlochania zasnęła w moich ramionach. Westchnąłem z ulgą i delikatnie położyłem ją na kanapie, po czym udałem się, by poszukać telefon. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto znał ją najlepiej…

- Co jest? – odebrał lekko wkurzony Emmett.

- Hej… Tu Edward. Muszę wiedzieć, co sprawia, że Belli poprawia się humor, gdy jest smutna - powiedziałem. Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zdałem sobie sprawę, co pomyśli o mnie jej rodzina. Cholera.

- Masen… Co zrobiłeś mojej małej siostrzyczce? - zawarczał. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić wyraz jego twarzy; przestraszyłem się. Ale w tym momencie nie liczyło się nic więcej prócz płaczącej Belli.

- Nic! Jej przyjaciel nie żyje… A ja nie wiem, co robić.

**Emmett**

Mogłem poczuć, jak wyraz mojej twarzy gwałtownie się zmienia. Może wyglądałem strasznie z tymi wszystkimi mięśniami, ale tak naprawdę miałem gołębie serce. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek się do tego przyznał, ale… i tak większość moich znajomych to wiedziała. W myślach przewinął mi się obraz płaczącej Belli.

To ja powinienem się nią teraz zająć - w końcu robiłem to przez ostatnie trzy lata. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić, co czuł Edward. To straszne uczucie bezradności… Kiedy nie można pomóc ani sprawić, by uśmiechnęła się chociaż na chwilę.

Myślałem też o mojej rozmowie z Bellą, która miała miejsce kilka dni temu.

_- Postanowiłam coś zrobić -napisała w swoim notesiku. Zazwyczaj wszystko pokazywała, ale dzisiejszego wieczoru postanowiła przelać to na papier._

_- Okej… Co? - Zastanawiałem się, o co jej chodzi. Pochyliła głowę, a włosy opadły na jej twarz. Ich kolor, podobnie jak oczu, odziedziczyła po tacie. Po paru minutach podała mi kartki. Tęskniłem za jej głosem. Nie słyszałem go, odkąd przyłapałem ją na mruczeniu przez sen._

_- Chcę, żeby Edward wiedział o… Brandonie. O wszystkim. Chce poznać Adele, a nie wiem, czy mogę ją mu przedstawić, jeśli nie będzie wiedział, skąd się wzięła… Ale nie wiem też, czy potrafię mu o tym opowiedzieć. Nie sądzę, żebym mogła to wszystko napisać, a on nie zna aż tak dobrze języka migowego… Może ty… mógłbyś? Proszę? - Kiedy przeczytałem te słowa, w mojej głowie rozbrzmiał jej głos. Niepewnie zadała pytanie, a później użyła błagalnego tonu, tak samo efektownego, jak ta smutna minka, której nauczyła mnie Alice. Jak mógłbym jej odmówić?_

Westchnąłem. Teraz jest najlepsza pora, aby spełnić daną jej obietnicę.

- Zasnęła? - spytałem, doskonale wiedząc, jak zachowuje się, gdy jest smutna. Bella nie płakała tak często, ale gdy już do tego dochodziło… szybko traciła siły.

- Tak - odpowiedział Edward. W jego głosie słychać było ulgę. Potarłem czoło, nie będąc do końca pewnym, co powinienem zrobić.

- Słuchaj… Teraz przez jakiś czas nie będzie dawała znaku życia, więc przez te kilka godzin nie musimy przy niej klęczeć. Ale… Bella poprosiła mnie, żebym coś ci powiedział… Może być teraz? - spytałem. _Dasz radę, to wszystko dla niej. _Czekałem na jego odpowiedź.

- Tak, pewnie… - Był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

- Okej. Za chwilę tam będę. - Odłożyłem słuchawkę, zanim zdążył się pożegnać.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie zapukałem do drzwi mieszkania Edwarda. Po drodze kupiłem pudełko ulubionych lodów Belli. Zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że nie wiedział o Ben&Jerry*… Przecież to klucz do jej serca. Wyglądał jeszcze bardziej blado niż zazwyczaj. Gdy wszedłem do środka, usłyszałem mamrotanie Belli. Podniosłem lody, żeby mógł je zobaczyć.

- Zapamiętaj. To jej ulubione. Lepiej, żeby się nie rozpuściły… Gdzie masz lodówkę? - Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w etykietę, po czym zaczął iść wzdłuż korytarza. Poszedłem za nim, przypuszczając, że była to droga do kuchni. Włożyłem lody do zamrażarki i usiadłem przy stole.

- Okej. Nie wiem, jak powinienem zacząć… Krótko mówiąc, Bella chce, abym powiedział ci, jak Adele… skąd się wzięła. - Westchnąłem. Zastanawiałem się, czy dam radę. Jedynie skinął głową i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. _To zmierza donikąd. _Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zacząłem historię.

- Kiedy Bella miała piętnaście lat, zaczęła umawiać się z Brandonem Kingiem. On był osiemnastolatkiem, tak jak ja. Słyszałem o nim wiele złych rzeczy, byłem przeciwny temu związkowi, ale Bella nie chciała mnie słuchać. - Pokręciłem głową, przypominając sobie liczne kłótnie na ten temat.

- Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez miesiąc. - Westchnąłem. - Ojciec też za nim nie przepadał. Właściwie wszyscy myśleli o nim to samo, oprócz Belli… Nigdy nie potrafiła dostrzec złych cech u innych. - Edward na szczęście siedział cicho. Gdyby mi przerwał, nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym dokończyć monolog. Skoro mi było ciężko o tym mówić, mogę sobie wyobrazić, co przeżywała Bella.

- W ogóle mnie nie słuchała. Odgrywał rolę faceta z jej marzeń - nawet kupował jej kwiaty każdego dnia. - Zaczęła we mnie wzbierać złość. - Ale tak jak mówiłem, to było jedno wielkie _kłamstwo_ - powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Minęło pół roku i skończyła szesnaście lat… - Przerwał, aby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. - Trzy tygodnie po jej urodzinach dostałem od niej wiadomość. Od kilku godzin była u niego, a zaczynało się już ściemniać. Napisała tylko słowo „pomocy". - Zobaczyłem, jak Edwardowi opadła szczęka. Ciekawe, czy już się domyślał. Złapałem się za głowę, pamiętając dobrze tamtą noc.

- Pobiegłem. To było małe miasto, a on mieszkał niedaleko nas. Drzwi były zamknięte, więc wybiłem szybę. Miałem złe przeczucie… - Przerwałem i wziąłem kolejny oddech. - Oczywiście jego rodziców nie

było w domu. Wszedłem do jego pokoju… - Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. - Krew. Zobaczyłem pełno krwi. Bella siedziała na podłodze. Brandon się zastrzelił. - Mój głos się załamał.

**Edward**

Nie musiał nic więcej mówić. Łatwo ułożyłem to w jedną całość. Och, Bella…

Żałowałem, że sam się zabił, bo bardzo chciałem go znaleźć. I skrzywdzić.

Zacząłem cały trząść się ze złości, a moje serce rozpadało się na kawałki. Bella… Moja Bella…

- Od tego czasu nie mówi – powiedział spokojnie, próbując kontrolować swój głos. - Dziwię się, że tak szybko ci zaufała. Mnie nie pozwoliła się dotknąć przez miesiąc, ojcu przez trzy. - Westchnął ciężko. - Pamiętam pierwszą noc, kiedy już mogłem się do niej zbliżyć. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Przytulałem ją, gdy płakała. Zasnęliśmy w moim łóżku, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy nasi rodzice powiedzieli nam, że się rozwodzą. - Poczułem, jak łza spływa po moim policzku. Nie było nic złego w tym, że miałem ochotę się wypłakać.

- Postanowiła donosić ciążę, aby oddać dziecko do adopcji. Dałem jej jedną z moich bluz, wiesz, tę ciemnozieloną? Kazałem jej ją nosić, aby przez pierwsze miesiące ukrywać brzuch na tyle długo jak się tylko dało. Nie było mowy o porzuceniu szkoły - to było małe miasteczko, plotki szybko się tam rozchodziły. Mój ojciec chciał ją wysłać do Phoenix, do naszej mamy, ale Bella się nie zgodziła. - Nie przeszkadzałem mu. Nie musiałem nic mówić. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Kiedy zaczął się poród, zabrałem ją do szpitala. Charlie… zemdlał na korytarzu. To _ja _byłem tym, którego rękę ściskała. - Roześmiał się. - Bella jest silna. Złamała mi palec. - Pomachał nim. Widać było, że jest z siebie dumny.

- To ja pierwszy wziąłem moją siostrzenicę na ręce. Pielęgniarka po prostu mi ją wcisnęła… Mała miała dużo włosów takiego samego koloru jak Belli. Podałem ją siostrze. Spojrzała na dziecko i oddała mi je, a ja mogłem wyczytać z jej oczu, że nie chce tego robić. I tak urodziła się Adele Evangeline Swan. - Skończył opowieść.

Byłem bardzo dumny z mojej Belli.

*Popularna, zwłaszcza w Stanach, firma produkująca lody.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Uff... Nareszcie skończyłam tą smutną część historii. Teraz już wiecie, jak to wszystko się stało. Komentujcie... Mówcie, że mnie kochacie, nienawidzicie, cokolwiek, ale... Komentujcie.**

Ode mnie: **Cieszę się, że w końcu wszystko wyszło na jaw. Mi też możecie powiedzieć w komentarzach wszystko ;)**


	13. Rozdział 13

**Edward**

Emmett wyszedł niedługo po zakończeniu opowiadanej historii. Zostawił mi listę rzeczy, które pomogą rozweselić Bellę, gdy się obudzi. Od kiedy zasnęła, w mieszkaniu zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Miała mocny sen - już nie mówiła, czasami tylko mruczała coś niezrozumiale. Usiadłem na stoliku stojącym naprzeciwko kanapy i patrzyłem, jak śpi.

Nienawidziłem Brandona. Mimo że nigdy go nie widziałem, działał mi na nerwy. Chciałbym znaleźć sposób, żeby przywrócić mu życie i zabić go ponownie. Odetchnąłem głęboko, aby się uspokoić. Takie myśli w niczym mi nie pomogą. Teraz musiałem skupić się na trzech rzeczach: rozweseleniu Belli przy pomocy listy, którą zostawił Emmett; oznajmieniu jej, że opowiedział mi całą historię tak, aby nie poczuła się niekomfortowo; znalezieniu sposobu na to, żeby powiedzieć jej, że w poniedziałek kupiłem nowy telefon…

Zastanawiałem się, czy obudziłaby się, gdybym chciał przenieść ją na łóżko - tam na pewno byłoby o wiele wygodniej. Przygryzłem wargę i zdecydowałem, że podejmę się tego ryzyka. Ostrożnie ją podniosłem i wszedłem na schody. Położyłem ją na środku łóżka i przykryłem kołdrą. Wciąż spała.

- Moja dziewczynka… - szepnęła, ściskając rękami poduszkę. Uśmiechnąłem się. To oczywiste, że bardzo tęskniła za Adele.

Nad moją głową zaświeciła się żarówka.

Przecież Bella pytała się mnie, czy chcę pojechać z nią na święta do Forks, a ja się zgodziłem.

Wpadłem na genialny pomysł.

**Bella**

Mogłabym przysiąc, że Edward cos kombinuje. Zbyt często się uśmiechał, drżały mu dłonie, a oczy błyszczały. W tej chwili chciałam się tylko porządnie rozbudzić. Grał na pianinie. Podskoczył, kiedy potknęłam się w drzwiach jego biura. Utrzymanie równowagi nie było proste, kiedy byłam półprzytomna.

- Hej. Jak się czujesz? - spytał miękkim głosem, odgarniając włosy z moich oczu. Mrugnęłam do niego. _Bardzo gównianie. _Chciałam to powiedzieć, ale wzruszyłam tylko ramionami. Jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się po moim ramieniu, a nasze palce się splotły.

- Chodź tu. - Popchnął mnie w stronę kuchni. Usiadłam przy stole, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Było mi słabo i bolała mnie głowa. Prawdę mówiąc, nie czułam się tak źle od czasu ciąży. To wrażenie, jakby przejechała cię ciężarówka…

- Emmett powiedział, że to twoje ulubione. - Podał mi łyżkę… Boże, pobłogosław Edwarda Masena! Pudełko lodów miętowych z czekoladą Bena & Jerry'ego. Wstałam i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję. Roześmiał się i wzmocnił uścisk; potem pocałował czubek mojej głowy.

- Zgaduję, że miał rację? - spytał, gładząc moje włosy. Skinęłam głową i zaczęłam jeść lody.

* * *

- Pójdziemy do mnie? Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedział Edward, gdy zamykałam drzwi księgarni. Sklep będzie zamknięty aż do Nowego Roku. Heidi poleciała na Florydę, a ja za kilka dni wyjadę do Forks w stanie Waszyngton razem z Edwardem, Emmettem i Rose. Skrzywiłam się. Wiedział, że nienawidziłam niespodzianek.

- Powiedz mi! - pokazałam wolną ręką. Uśmiechnął się tak, jak lubiłam najbardziej, i pokręcił głową.

- Wtedy wszystko popsuję! Wytrzymasz jeszcze parę minut. - W odpowiedzi pokazałam mu język. Padał śnieg, więc zapięłam kurtkę. Była na mnie za duża, ale bardzo ciepła. Muszę przyznać, że życie było o wiele prostsze, gdy nie musiałam niczego ukrywać przed Edwardem. Czułam się tak, jakbym znowu była… sobą. Zaczęłam podskakiwać, co nie było zbyt mądrym posunięciem przy tak śliskim chodniku, ale Edward nie pozwolił mi upaść. Roześmiał się i zaczął podskakiwać razem ze mną. Pewnie wyglądaliśmy dziwnie, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? W końcu byłam szczęśliwa. Naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Po niedługim czasie Edward otwierał drzwi swojego mieszkania. Przytrzymał je, abym weszła pierwsza. Zastanawiałam się, co to za niespodzianka - muszę przyznać, że byłam trochę zdenerwowana. Zdjęłam kurtkę i powiesiłam na jednym z wieszaków. Moich uszu doszedł tupot małych stóp; odwróciłam się w stronę Edwarda, który szczerzył zęby, najwyraźniej bardzo dumny z siebie. Poczułam uderzenie małego ciałka i ręce oplatające moje nogi. Przewróciłam się do tyłu; Edward pomógł mi wstać. Spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam moją małą dziewczynkę.

- Mama! - krzyknęła, ściskając moje kolana i wpatrując się we mnie tymi błyszczącymi oczkami. Oczami Brandona. Ale to nie miało znaczenia; była moja. Podniosłam ją i przytuliłam.

- Mamo, nie mogę oddychać! - zaprotestowała stłumionym głosem. Roześmiałam się i rozluźniłam uścisk.

- Przepraszam, kochanie - pokazałam jej, przytrzymując ją jedną ręką. Wciąż była taka malutka… Nagle ujrzałam w drzwiach mamę i ojczyma. Phil trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Renee, chowając się za nią. Mama wyciągnęła ręce, aby mnie przytulić. Odwzajemniłam gest, wciąż trzymając Adele.

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że twój chłopak jest taki słodki? Zadzwonił do mnie w niedzielę i spytał, czy byłaby możliwość przywiezienia Adele do Nowego Jorku, bo bardzo za nią tęsknisz. Chciał nawet zapłacić za bilety - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Popatrzyłam na Edwarda. Musiałam mu podziękować, chciałam tylko znaleźć odpowiedni sposób… Weszłam do salonu i usiadłam na kanapie, sadzając Adele na moich kolanach. Może była mała, ale i silna, gdy trzymałam ją zbyt długo.

- Mamusia bardzo za tobą tęskniła! - powiedziałam jej. Była bardzo bystra w porozumiewaniu się językiem migowym, biorąc pod uwagę jej wiek.

- Ja też, mamo - powiedziała swoim anielskim głosikiem. Był wysoki, dziecięcy i czysty jak brzmienie dzwonków. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Wtem na jej małej twarzyczce ujrzałam oznaki zmartwienia.

- Mamusiu, co się stało? Nie płacz… - Wyciągnęła swoje małe rączki i zaczęła ścierać łzy płynące po moich policzkach. Była taka malutka… Nie urosła za wiele od czasu, kiedy widziałam ją ostatni raz. Ale w lipcu skończy dopiero trzy lata, więc będzie miała jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby urosnąć.

- To ze szczęścia - odpowiedziałam. Całkiem zapomniałam o mamie, Philu, nawet o Edwardzie. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od Adele. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłam…

**Edward**

Patrzyłem zachwycony na Bellę i jej córkę. To była zupełnie nowa dziewczyna, świetnie sprawdzająca się w roli matki. Ta dwójka miała swój własny świat i potrafiła się w nim całkowicie zatracić.

Adele była cudowna. Absolutnie cudowna. Miała na sobie czerwone legginsy i sweter, czarną spódniczkę i małe, czarne buty. Jej włosy, podobnie jak Belli, miały rudobrązowy odcień i były związane czerwoną wstążeczką. Skóra dziewczynki była tak samo blada jak jej mamy, mimo że mieszkała na Florydzie. Jedyną różnicą między nimi były oczy. Te Adele miały zielono - niebieski odcień. Pewnie takie same miał jej ojciec.

Przygryzłem wargę. Brandon _był _jej biologicznym ojcem, ale praktycznie nie zachowywał się jak tatuś. Tak naprawdę Adele nie miała ojca. Byli wujkowie, ciocie, dziadkowie i mama, ale brakowało taty.

Czy to dziwne, że w głębi mojej duszy miałem ogromną chęć byciajej ojcem? Gdybym powiedział to Belli, jak by zareagowała? Znałem ją mniej niż trzy miesiące, ale już wiedziałem, że chcę z nią spędzić resztę życia. Z Adele też. Z kolei tę małą osóbkę znałem od przeszło czterech godzin, ale już zdążyła mnie sobie okręcić wokół palca.

- No dobrze, musimy się już zbierać. Są znajomi do odwiedzenia, samoloty do złapania… - powiedziała Renee. Schyliła się, aby uścisnąć wnuczkę i pocałowała ją w policzek. Phil poszedł za jej przykładem.

- Adele ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje w swoich walizkach. Kochamy cię! Do zobaczenia po świętach. - Bella wytłumaczyła mi wcześniej, że w jej rodzinie co roku spędza się wspólnie Boże Narodzenie. Pierwszy dzień świąt obchodzi się z jednym z rodziców, a parę dni później odwiedza się drugiego. W tym roku będzie podobnie - Bella zabiera mnie i Adele do Forks. Następnie lecimy na Florydę, zostawiamy małą u dziadków i wracamy do Nowego Jorku.

Zanim Bella zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Renee i Phil wyszli.

- Co się właściwie wydarzyło? - pokazały jej ręce; Adele podążała za nimi wzrokiem. Usiadłem obok niej, żeby to wyjaśnić; wtedy dziewczynka zaczęła wspinać się na moje kolana.

- Więc… Kilka dni temu zadzwoniłem do twojej mamy - to już słyszałaś. Adele zostanie z nami, dopóki nie pojedziemy do twojego taty. Później polecimy do mamy i Phila, ona tam zostanie, a my wrócimy. - Obydwie mnie słuchały. Adele ziewnęła głośno, pocierając oczka. To było dla mnie jak cios w twarz. To biedne dziecko przyleciało aż z Florydy do Nowego Jorku, a jest już dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści. Powinna już leżeć w łóżku. Przestraszyłem się, gdy Bella podała mi notes pokryty jej gryzmołami.

- Nie mam dla niej pokoju… - Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

- Wiem, dlatego zostaniecie u mnie przez kilka dni. Przygotuję dla niej któryś z pokoi gościnnych. - Dziewczynka ponownie ziewnęła, opierając głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej.

- Mogę już iść spać? - spytała zmęczonym głosem.

**Bella**

Edward pomyślał o wszystkim. Wciąż próbowałam znaleźć sposób, aby wyjaśnić mu, jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Spojrzałam na nich i… spodobał mi się ten widok. Wiem, że nie byłam zbyt dobrą matką. Czułam się winna, iż nie potrafiłam lepiej spełnić swojego zadania. Ale… podobało mi się to. Byliśmy jak mała rodzina - ja, Edward i Adele.

Chciałam, abyśmy byli rodziną. Chciałam mieszkać tu, razem z Edwardem i małą, i stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę. Miałaby mamę i tatę. Przygryzłam wargę. Takie pobożne życzenia w niczym nie pomagały. W tej chwili najlepszym pomysłem było zaniesienie Adele do łóżka. Podałam jej rękę, a ona prawie zczołgała się z kolan Edwarda. Ostrożnie oparłam jej małą główkę pokrytą loczkami na moim ramieniu; pulchne rączki zaczęły bawić się moimi włosami - zawsze tak robiła, gdy była śpiąca. Edward również wstał; wziął dwie walizki i plecak, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Poszłam za nim na górę. Wskazał głową na drzwi znajdujące się naprzeciwko jego pokoju; otworzyłam je. Położył torby na brzegu łóżka.

- Będę w naszym pokoju - wymruczał.

Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? _Naszym _pokoju? Pewnie nie. Po prostu nie zrozumiałam, co mówił. Postawiłam półprzytomną Adele na łóżku i otworzyłam walizkę. Oczywiście mama spakowała wszystkie jej ubrania. Wybrałam żółtą koszulę nocną z wizerunkiem Belli, bajkowej księżniczki. Pomogłam jej się ubrać.

- Mamo, nocniczek. - Miałam szczęście, że tak szybko nauczyła się z niego korzystać. Dzięki Bogu. Poprowadziłam ją przez korytarz do pokoju Edwarda pukając, w razie gdyby się przebierał.

- Proszę - powiedział i otworzył drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, kiedy szłam z Adele do łazienki. Kiedy skończyła, zabrałam ją z powrotem do sypialni; położyłam ją na łóżku, a w plecaku znalazłam jej ulubioną maskotkę.

- Kocham cię. Będziemy w pokoju naprzeciwko. Śpij dobrze. - Potarłam swoim nosem o jej - to był taki wieczorny rytuał. Musiałam pokazywać trzy razy zanim zrozumiała, o co mi chodzi.

Wtedy coś zrozumiałam. Musiałam zacząć mówić. To ułatwiłoby wiele spraw… Tak prosto byłoby móc rozmawiać… ze wszystkimi, może pomogłoby mi to znaleźć lepiej płatną pracę… Naprawdę musiałam wcielić mój plan w życie.

- Kocham cię, mamusiu - odpowiedziała, już prawie śpiąc. Wstałam i zgasiłam światło. Och, Edward jest wspaniałomyślny. Miał tu nawet nocną lampkę. Zostawiłam otwarte drzwi i podążyłam wzdłuż korytarza, ponownie pukając.

- W porządku, wchodź - zawołał Edward i otworzył drzwi. Wciąż rozważałam pomysł o rozmowie; zabrałam ubrania, które mi zostawił, i weszłam do łazienki, aby się przebrać.

Wtedy wpadłam na kolejny pomysł.

Rozmowa…

To był idealny sposób, żeby pokazać Edwardowi, co czuję. Ale pytanie brzmiało: czy będę w stanie to zrobić? Wciąż mówiłam przez sen, więc mój głos nie był kompletnie bezużyteczny. Myślałam przez chwilę, myjąc zęby. I czesząc włosy. I znowu myjąc zęby.

W końcu Edward zapukał do drzwi.

- Bella, wszystko w porządku? - spytał. To był kolejny dowód na to, że mówienie dałoby mi większą przewagę. Przecież nie mógł zobaczyć, jak kiwam głową… Westchnęłam lekko, wyszłam z łazienki i przytaknęłam.

- Dziękuję ci… Tak bardzo ci dziękuję - pokazałam i wspięłam się na palce, aby go pocałować. Poczułam, jak oddaje pocałunek, wciąż starając się nie przekroczyć granicy; w końcu domyślił się, że jestem na to gotowa.

- Chciałem, żebyś była szczęśliwa, a ona jest taka słodka… - powiedział, kiedy się od niego oderwałam. Położyliśmy się na łóżku, o wiele bardziej wygodnym niż moje. _Spróbuj. _Otworzyłam usta.

- Dziękuję - szepnęłam bojąc się, jak zabrzmi mój głos i że zapomniałam już, jak wypowiadać słowa. Było ciężko… ale udało się.

Udało się!

Edward wpatrywał się we mnie zszokowany, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami.

- O mój Boże… Bella, czy ty właśnie… - wyszeptał w końcu, wyraźnie zachwycony. Potwierdziłam, szczerząc się do niego. Mówienie było dobre. _Bardzo _dobre.

- Bella, zaczęłaś mówić! – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Ponownie skinęłam głową, chichocząc. Nachylił się i pocałował mnie.

- Kocham cię - usłyszałam zanim zgasło światło. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wciąż nie potrafiłam powiedzieć mu tego samego… Ale już niedługo dam radę.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Przemówiła! Co prawda to tylko kilka słów, ale ona mówi! I w końcu poznaliśmy małą Adele!**

Ode mnie: **A Wy co sądzicie o tym rozdziale? Po prostu naskrobcie kilka słów ;)**


	14. Rozdział 14

**Bella**

- Mamusiu? - Przy moim uchu zabrzmiał jakiś cichy głos. Otworzyłam oczy. Było jeszcze ciemno - zegar wskazywał czwartą trzydzieści rano. W ciemności udało mi się dostrzec zarys malutkiej osóbki. Poczułam, jak Edward przekręca się na łóżku i zza mojego ramienia spogląda na Adele.

- Zły sen? - spytał sennym głosem. Adele przytaknęła i pociągnęła nosem. Podniosłam się i posadziłam ją na moich kolanach. To było frustrujące. Ciemność i ospałość Adele nie pozwalały na porozumienie się za pomocą języka migowego. Przygryzłam mocno wargę. Kolejny powód, dla którego muszę ponownie zacząć mówić. Na szczęście miałam Edwarda.

- Chcesz tu spać do rana? - spytał uspokajającym tonem, siadając. Mała znów pokiwała głową i zaczęła wyrywać się z mojego uścisku, aby zająć miejsce między mną a Edwardem. Uśmiechnęłam się; on też zaśmiał się cicho. Adele zaczęła bawić się włosami Edwarda, a po chwili, na znak, że już śpi, dało się usłyszeć jej regularny oddech.

_Chciałabym, żeby było tak cały czas. _Pomyślałam, wpatrując się w Adele. Nagle poczułam, że także zaczynam zasypiać.

**Edward**

W końcu Bellę też zmorzył sen. Uśmiechałem się do siebie jak głupi, kiedy na nie patrzyłem. _Moje dziewczynki… _Chciałem, żeby Adele stała się moją córką. To było jasne. Ale wciąż nie wiedziałam, jak powiedzieć to Belli. Nie byłem pewien, czy spodoba jej się ten pomysł, czy też traktuje nasz związek w ten sposób. Wiedziałem, że ona była _tą jedyną_. Nie lubiłem tego określenia. Było tandetne i oklepane, ale teraz, gdy już poznałem Bellę… zrozumiałem.

„ _- Więc Emmett powiedział mi o… no wiesz - zacząłem, gdy Bella jadła lody. Mrugnęła, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie; po chwili starała się ukryć emocje, zachowując się tak, jakbym nie powiedział nic dziwnego. Skinęła tylko głową na znak, że wszystko słyszała. Zastanawiałem się, co powinienem jej teraz powiedzieć. Zacząłem stukać palcami o blat jak podczas gry na pianinie._

_- Nie myślę o tobie gorzej, jeśli to cię martwi - powiedziałem w końcu, rozważając, czy na pewno były to właściwe słowa. Popatrzyła na mnie tymi dużymi brązowymi oczami. To spojrzenie zaskoczyło mnie tak bardzo, że musiałem się cofnąć. Mogłem zobaczyć, jak bardzo została skrzywdzona, ile bólu się w niej znajdowało. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak źle._

_Teraz zwierciadło jej duszy niczego nie strzegło. Ujrzałem w nim nieskrywane już emocje, które były tak silne, że boleśnie raniły._

_- Naprawdę? - Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby mi nie wierzyła._

_- Tak. Wciąż cię kocham… nawet bardziej niż dotychczas - odparłem ze szczerością i powagą. Ona tylko się uśmiechnęła, ale to wystarczyło. Mógłbym przysiąc, że wciąż zastanawiała się, czy nie kłamię; chciałem jej pokazać, że mówię prawdę. Może to zabrać trochę czasu, lecz… przy odrobinie szczęścia mogłem zdobyć tyle czasu, ile potrzebowałem."_

Resztki bólu znikały. Chyba zaczynała mi wierzyć. Z tak pozytywnym nastawieniem zamknąłem oczy, próbując choć trochę się zdrzemnąć.

* * *

- Mamo, Eddie, pobudka! - Z małego ciałka skaczącego po łóżku wydobywał się cienki głosik. Otworzyłem oczy; Adele odbijała się od łóżka, uważając, aby nie zbliżyć się za bardzo do krawędzi, a jej brązowe, kręcone włosy skakały we wszystkich kierunkach. Roześmiałem się i usiadłem. Gdyby ktoś inny nazwał mnie Eddiem byłbym wkurzony. Ale Adele ciężko było wymówić moje imię, a poza tym „Eddie" brzmiało tak słodko…

Wtedy źle stanęła i upadła prosto na mnie. Bella śmiała się, kiedy przygryzłem sobie język. Może i dziewczynka była malutka, ale poczułem ból. Zdążyłem ją złapać, zanim sturlałaby się z moich kolan na podłogę.

- Jak mama - zażartowałem, a ona wstała i… upadła na Bellę.

- Hej! - krzyknęła nieco zaskoczona, omal nie spadając z łóżka. Wyszczerzyłem się. Znowu coś powiedziała. Nigdy nie znudzi mi się brzmienie jej głosu. Wyślizgnąłem się z łóżka.

- To może wy się ubierzecie, a ja zrobię śniadanie? - zasugerowałem, przetrząsając wszystkie szuflady w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ubrań. Bella skinęła głową, ziewając.

- Zadzwonię do Rose, żeby przyniosła ci parę ubrań, dobrze? - spytałem Bellę; ona tymczasem wstała i zabrała ze sobą Adele. Zgodziła się i zaprowadziła małą do drugiego pokoju. Szybko się ubrałem, przeszedłem cały korytarz i zapukałem do drzwi.

- Jestem już gotowy, za chwilę wrócę - zawołałem przez drzwi. Po chwili usłyszałem bardzo cichy głos Belli.

- Okej. - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Ona mówiła.

**Bella**

Pomogłam założyć Adele dżinsy z przyszytymi motylkami na nogawce i białą bluzkę z długim rękawem. Rozczesałam jej włosy i związałam w dwa warkocze.

- Co chcesz teraz robić? - pokazałam. Sama nie mogłam się ubrać, bo nie bardzo miałam w co. To, w czym spałam, musiało na razie wystarczyć. Adele przestępowała z nogi na nogę i ssała palec, myśląc. Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć - wyglądała tak poważnie. Nagle chwyciła swój plecaczek i zaczęła w nim czegoś szukać.

- Może film? - spytała, trzymając w ręku płytę. Król Lew II. Skinęłam głową z uśmiechem. Trochę się denerwowałam kilkoma następnymi dniami. Nie byłam pewna, czy potrafię być dobrą matką, ale z pewnością dam radę obejrzeć film.

* * *

Po kwadransie usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Zostawiłam na kanapie Adele - którą, swoją drogą, bardzo wciągnęła historia - i poszłam zobaczyć kto to. Emmett i Rose. Dziewczyna taszczyła na ramieniu moją wielką torbę. Miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę i dziesięciocentymetrowe szpilki.

- Podziękujesz mi później. Gdzie jest Adele? – powiedziała, zanim zdążyłam podnieść rękę. Roześmiałam się i zaprowadziłam ich do salonu. Kiedy mała usłyszała nasze kroki, zaczęła skakać z radości.

- Wujek Emmy! - krzyknęła z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mój duży misiowaty brat też wyszczerzył zęby; podbiegł do niej, chwycił i zaczął kręcić się w kółko. Adele była zachwycona. Kochałam jej śmiech. To był piękny dźwięk, podobny do małych, złotych dzwoneczków. Emmett opadł z nią na kanapę; zaczął ją łaskotać, co sprawiło, że śmiała się jeszcze głośniej. Rose i ja patrzyłyśmy na nich z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy. Zastanawiałam się, czy pokazać im, że _naprawdę _próbuję zacząć z powrotem mówić, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Nie wiem dlaczego… Po prostu nie. Wiem, że to żadne wytłumaczenie, ale nie potrafiłam powiedzieć, dlaczego nie chcę, żeby o tym wiedzieli. Rose postawiła torbę przy ścianie.

Coś błysnęło mi przed oczami. Na lewym palcu Rosalie znajdował się diamentowy pierścionek. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia i rzuciłam się w stronę jej rąk obracając je tak, żebym mogła go lepiej zobaczyć. Rose zachichotała - zazwyczaj rzadko to robiła - i obie spojrzałyśmy na Emmetta. Adele siedziała mu na kolanach; oboje byli bardzo pochłonięci filmem.

- Kiedy? - pokazałam. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu jednocześnie bezgłośnie poruszyłam ustami.

- Wczoraj, na pokazie - powiedziała, wręcz błyszcząc. - Założę się, że w którejś z gazet będą zdjęcia. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobił to wśród tylu ludzi! - Rosalie Whitlock, sławna modelka, zaręczona? Nie miałam wątpliwości, że znajdzie się to w wielu gazetach - pewnie w dziale „Rozrywka" pojawi się też wzmianka o ślubie. Przypominając sobie, jak wyglądała kariera Rose, czułam się winna. Ona i Emmett mogli mieszkać w apartamencie podobnym do Edwarda. Wiedziałam, że jednym powodem, dla którego mieszkają w tak nędznej dzielnicy, jestem ja. Muszę coś z tym zrobić, i to szybko.

- Tak się cieszę! - pokazałam Rose i lekko ją przytuliłam. Moja przyszła bratowa. Odsunęła się ode mnie i usiadła obok Emmetta i Adele. Mała wślizgnęła się na kolana „cioci Rosie", a mój brat trzymał swoją narzeczoną za rękę. Patrząc na nich, nie mogłam przestać się uśmiechać; chwyciłam moją wojskową torbę i spróbowałam ją podnieść. Rosalie była bardziej silna niż można się było po niej spodziewać; to było naprawdę _ciężkie. _Wciągnęłam ją na schody, zastanawiając się, co Rose tam włożyła. Musiałam zatrzymać się w połowie drogi, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Skoro Rosalie mogła to nieść, mając na nogach szpilki, ja - boso - powinnam szybciej sobie z tym poradzić!

W końcu udało mi się pokonać największą przeszkodę; ciągnęłam torbę po podłodze prosto do pokoju Edwarda.

_1…2…3! _Liczyłam w myślach, wciągając ją na łóżko. Przetrząsając zawartość, znalazłam czerwone dresy i białą, bawełnianą koszulkę. Może być. W łazience przebrałam się, umyłam zęby i rozczesałam włosy. Kiedy zaczynałam myć twarz, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

- Bells? - To był Edward. Zagwizdałam, aby dać mu znać, że jestem w środku.

- Mogę wejść? - spytał. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło; po tonie jego głosu można było stwierdzić, że chyba się zarumienił. Po chwili namysłu otworzyłam drzwi i zaczęłam spłukiwać mydło z twarzy. Nagle nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Moja szczęka prawie znalazła się na podłodze.

- Potknąłem się o jednego z tych małych, głupich _szczurów; _ludzie nazywają je Chihuahua - zaczął się tłumaczyć; był cały w śniegu i błocie. Po chwili wybuchłam śmiechem. Wyglądał na bardzo… oszołomionego, co było dość dziwne; _Edward_, zawsze perfekcyjny i elegancki, nienależący do najmniejszych, popełnił taką gafę. Popatrzył na mnie z udawaną złością, po czym wszedł pod prysznic, chwycił butelkę szamponu i zaczął myć głowę. Kiedy skończyłam swoją toaletę, stuknęłam go w ramię.

- Za chwilę do ciebie dołączę. Śniadanie jest w kuchni – powiedział, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem. Skinęłam głową i zeszłam na dół.

* * *

Na śniadanie były moje ulubione pączki. Edward kupił po kilka dla każdego, wliczając Rose i Emmetta. Kiedy Adele kończyła jeść trzeciego, pomyślałam: _Cukier i małe dziewczynki nie idą ze sobą w parze…_

**Edward**

Kiedy byłem gotowy na kolejną lekcję gry na pianinie, zauważyłem, że Bella zostawiła mi notatkę. Rose i Emmett wyszli, a Adele układała puzzle na świeżo wysprzątanym biurku. Po prawie godzinnej zabawie w chowanego - podczas której sama wyznaczała nam miejsca do ukrycia - jej poziom cukru spadł.

- Muszę dokończyć świąteczne zakupy. Chcesz, żebym wzięła ze sobą Adele? - napisała. Spojrzałem w stronę biurka. Chyba poradzę sobie z nią przez kilka godzin. Nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, które mogłaby popsuć - wszystkie bardziej cenne były zamknięte w szufladzie biurka.

- Może tutaj zostać. Ale… zaczekaj chwilę - powiedziałem Belli. Pobiegłem do mojego pokoju i zacząłem przetrząsać szuflady. Znalazłem to, czego szukałem. Wróciłem do poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Na szczęście Bella nie wkurzy się przy Adele.

- Proszę. Nie mogę cię bez tego wypuścić. Zapisałem już wszystkie numery: mój, Emmetta, Rose, Jaspera, Alice i twoich rodziców – powiedziałem, podając jej przedmiot.

Popatrzyła na telefon, następnie na moją twarz i z powrotem na prezent. Uśmiechnąłem się i odwróciłem wzrok w stronę Adele.

**Bella**

Oczywiście _musiał _kupić mi iPhone'a. Myślałam, czy po prostu nie wyjść z mieszkania, zostawiając go z tą rzeczą. Nie okazałoby się to zbyt miłym posunięciem, a jemu pewnie zrobiłoby się przykro. Nie mogłam tego zrobić. Nie po tym, co on zrobił dla mnie. Byłam mu coś winna, więc przewróciłam tylko oczami i włożyłam telefon to torby wiszącej na moim ramieniu.

_Robię to tylko dlatego, że cię kocham. _Pomyślałam, ale nie powiedziałam tego na głos. Podeszłam do Adele.

- Niedługo wrócę. Bądź grzeczna - pokazałam. Ona tylko pokiwała głową, chwyciła kredkę i zaczęła kolorować jakiś obrazek. Podeszłam do Edwarda, pocałowałam go w policzek i wyszłam.

Kiedy jechałam windą, pewna myśl wpadła mi do głowy. Edward uczył gry na pianinie. Zgoda, głównie udzielał lekcji dzieciom bardzo bogatych rodziców, ale wciąż coś mi się nie zgadzało. Jak mógł mieszkać w takim miejscu i jeszcze dawać mi takie drogie prezenty? Opłacać lot mamy i ojczyma tylko po to, żeby sprowadzić tu moją córkę? Muszę z nim porozmawiać. To wszystko nie ma sensu.

**Edward**

- Kto to? - spytała Dora, moja kolejna uczennica. Miała szesnaście lat, a na moje lekcje uczęszczała od roku. Lubiłem ją. Zawsze była taka… szczęśliwa. Wręcz tym zarażała. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym stało się częste zmienianie koloru włosów. Widziałem ją już w wersji platynowy blond, kolorze marchewkowym, fioletowym, a nawet ciemnoniebieskim. Ale jej ulubionym był różowy. Tak właśnie wyglądała dzisiaj. Dora lubiła rozmawiać podczas gry. Ponieważ miała podzielną uwagę, była jedną z nielicznych, którym na to pozwalałem.

- To Adele, córka mojej dziewczyny. Adele, to moja przyjaciółka, Dora - odpowiedziałem, obserwując każdą z nich. Mała podniosła głowę, po czym szybko wróciła do kolorowania; na jej twarzyczce można było zobaczyć oznaki nieśmiałości. Dora uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła grać piosenkę, nad którą pracowała w zeszłym tygodniu.

- Więc… poznałam chłopaka - powiedziała.

- To D, a nie E - poprawiłem ją. - Jak ma na imię? - spytałem, kiedy dobrze zagrała kolejny dźwięk.

- Lucas. - Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Jak się poznaliście? - drążyłem temat.

- Jego rodzina mieszka piętro pode mną - odpowiedziała. - Jest dwa lata starszy ode mnie. Teraz twoja kolej! Opowiedz mi o swojej dziewczynie. Nie mówiłeś, że się z kimś umawiasz - zmieniła temat. Uwielbiała rozmawiać, ale nie o sobie.

* * *

Kiedy wyszła, była piętnasta trzydzieści. Do końca dnia nie miałem już żadnych zajęć.

- Jestem głodna - powiedziała Adele, chociaż zabrzmiało to nieco inaczej. Była urocza. Pomogłem jej zejść z krzesła, złapałem za rękę i zaprowadziłem do kuchni.

- Może ciasteczkowe zwierzątka? – zasugerowałem, podsuwając jej pudełko pod nos. Pokręciła głową, a warkocze zawirowały w powietrzu.

- To może jogurt? - spytałem.

- Dobrze. Usiądź przy stole - odparłem, otwierając lodówkę; wybrałem truskawkowy.

Pozwolenie dwuletniej dziewczynce - nawet, jeżeli była bardzo sprytna - na samodzielne zjedzenie jogurtu jest _bardzo złym_ pomysłem, wierzcie mi.

- O nie… - Przeczesałem włosy palcami. Adele popatrzyła na siebie, a potem na mnie.

- Ohyda – zajęczała, odsuwając ręce od ciała. Tak jakby miało to w czymś pomóc - i tak była już umazana jogurtem od stóp do głów. Wstałem i chwyciłem aparat leżący na szafce. Szybko zrobiłem jej zdjęcie. Później powieszę je na lodówce obok pierwszej fotografii, którą zrobiłem Belli.

- Chcę się umyć - powiedziała takim tonem, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać. Wyglądała dokładnie jak Bella, gdy była zła.

- Dobrze, dobrze, zabiorę cię na górę - zgodziłem się; podniosłem ją z krzesełka i wniosłem po schodach. Zacząłem napuszczać wody do wanny. Spojrzała na nią, gdy zdejmowałem jej koszulkę.

- Chcę bąbelki - rozkazała. Roześmiałem się i ścisnąłem butelkę szamponu. Pozwoliłem jej się pobawić, w międzyczasie szukając ubrań na zmianę. Usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Wychyliłem głowę z łazienki i krzyknąłem.

- Jesteśmy tutaj, Bells. - Chwilę później dziewczyna weszła do pomieszczenia.

- Mama! - krzyknęła Adele, chlapiąc wodą. Bella spojrzała na mnie marszcząc brwi, co miało oznaczać mniej więcej: _Co zrobiłeś?_

- Jogurt - wyjaśniłem. - Pomożesz mi? - Podałem jej czyste ubrania. Bella roześmiała się i wywróciła oczami; wzięła ode mnie rzeczy i usiadła na szafce.

- Dobrze – szepnęła, ciągnąc za rękawy niebieskiej sukienki. Wyszczerzyłem zęby w reakcji na dźwięk jej głosu.

- Kocham cię - powiedziałem. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i wyszedłem z łazienki.

**Bella**

_Ja też cię kocham. _Pomyślałam, nie mówiąc tych słów głośno.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Więc... To był nawet zabawny rozdział - mówię oczywiście o Adele. Dora nie będzie ważną postacią. Postanowiłam ją dodać tylko dlatego, że Edward nie widzi świata poza Bellą :) Nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach ;)**

Ode mnie: **Jak widać, sytuacja powoli zaczyna się rozwijać... Bella coraz więcej mówi, ale jeszcze sporo jej brakuje do tych najważniejszych słów. A ja jak zwykle proszę o komentarze :P**


End file.
